Don't Let Go
by OnceUponARizzlesStory
Summary: Set after the Peter Pan Curse. It maybe like the show in a way but also with my own version of things at first. SwanQueen from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1: I'll Find You

She can't believe how long it has been. How long she hasn't set foot in this place hasn't seen the people in this town. She takes a deep breath and looks around. Last time she was here everyone had been dragged back to their land except for Henry and her. She remembers that day as if it was yesterday. She did something that day that she knew dip down she would have never forgotten and deep down she really didn't.

*Flashback*

_Snow and David hug Emma once last time. Henry gets in the car and waits. She starts to walk away but stops. She turns around and walks up to Regina. She grabs her by the waists and kisses her deeply. Regina is shocked at first, unresponsive. But just when Emma is about to pull back Regina tangles her hand in blonde locks and kisses her deeply again, tongues finding each other, tasting each other. They pull back and open their eyes._

_"I always wanted to do that" Whispers Emma._

_Regina smiles sadly and kisses her chastely. She caresses her cheek "Go" she says gently almost a whisper of the wind. Emma kisses her again._

_"I don't mean to sound like my parents but I will find you again" they share what could be their last laugh._

_She gets in her car and drives with sadness invading her mind and she watches everyone including the woman she wanted to get to know better, to love disappear in purple smoke._

*End Flashback*

She is in front of her parents' house and knocks. Once David opens the door she expects a 'hello how can I help you?' or something along those lines but instead she is received with a huge hug and sloppy kiss in the forehead. They remember? Huh that is weird. Oh no but if they remember that means that kiss isn't forgotten. They all talk about what might be happening and agree to meet up at Granny's tomorrow. She goes to Granny's Bed and Breakfast to rent a room.

Her mind wonders to the beautiful woman she hasn't seen in a year. She is tempted to go knock on her door. She has waited a long time not that she even knew. Regina probably waited more but from what Snow and David told her they all pretty much don't remember anything. What if she doesn't remember that kiss? I mean none of them have mentioned it. That is of course until she is actually settled in.

"So...That kiss you gave Regina before we left a year ago"

Emma simply shrugs. She doesn't know what to say.

"I was disappointed" she frowns at Snow's words.

"I was disappointed because you waited till a curse was brought upon us to kiss the woman."

It takes Emma by surprise. She expected something totally differently. I mean after all her and Regina have some history. She stares because that is all she can do.

"We were all waiting honey."

With that the conversation is over. The next day at Granny's everyone seems to have a hard time trying not to make it so obvious that they all knew Henry to well. It's difficult when that boy literally was the heart of the town. Snow and David come and they start to talk about their 'case' when they hear a shatter. They all turn to look where the noise came from. There she is as beautiful as ever. Madam Mayor Regina Mills. She still steals Emma's breath away and she can't seem to look away. Regina on the other hand can't decide on which person her eyes want to stay on, Emma or Henry.

"I'm sorry, I must have tripped or something."

She says as she turns around and walks to the bathroom. Emma looks at Snow who nods with a smile. She stands and makes her way to the bathroom as well and knocks.

"Occupied!"

Oh that voice how she has missed it. She knocks again and with a huff Regina opens the door ready to verbally assault the intruder. Her words get cut off by Emma pushing her back inside and closing the door. She pins Regina to the wall and stares into her chocolate eyes. Without a second thought she kisses her, she kisses her like she hasn't seen her in a whole year. Kisses her with all her will and power and Regina takes it, embraces it. They pull back for air.

"You, you remember me?"

Emma nods and caresses her cheek. Regina leans into her touch and closes her eyes.

"What about Henry?"

"Uh no, he still doesn't remember any of you guys, the antidote or whatever that Hook gave me was enough for me to drink" she says a little sad.

She knows how much Regina most miss Henry.

"I'm sorry but I promise I'll figure this out and he will remember you."

She caresses that beautiful face, studies it, commits it to memory, the brown eyes, the beauty mark, the scar.

"God I forgot how beautiful you were."

Regina blushes at the comment. She hasn't been spoken to like that in a long time but somehow this was even better than the last time. There's a knock and then the spell, their little bubble is broken. They get out of the bathroom to let the person who needs it in. Just before they appear back in the crowd she pulls Regina back.

"We will figure this out."

"I know dear" they kiss chastely and then go their separate ways.

That same day Emma gathers the town people at the court house were all meetings are held. She looks around at the chaos and sighs heavily. Being back was difficult for Emma She didn't know what to make off it. There's a curse, people disappearing, being taken by flying monkey's. The town folks not remembering a year of their lives. This is worse than the last course. Emma sighs as the people in the court don't seem to be quiet.

"OK silence!" She yells and they start to settle down.

"Okay so we are here because a year of your life has been taken and you have been brought back. Now do any of you have any idea of who could have cast this course?"

Just then Regina had walk in and the back. Leroy stands and says.

"I have a very good idea of whom."

"Alright than share with the rest please" says Emma.

"Who cast the last curse? Who knows how to use it? Who's the only one who has ever done anything like this before? The Evil Queen" he says pointing at her.

They all look to the back at Regina. It's quiet, every eye on her. She looks around.

"For once I'm just as clueless as the rest of you" she says in defense.

"And you expect us to believe that?"

"It's the truth" she says with a smile not so friendly.

"This curse has your fingerprints all over it" say Granny.

"And you did take our memories once before" adds Belle.

Regina looks around at all this people. She understands that she has done lots of things that can point this on her but after everything she has done to be good. There's no way they will ever not see her as The Evil Queen but she isn't going down for something she didn't do!

"Still have your big house."

"You think I care about my house? About any of these things?" she says as she walks to the middle back.

"Regina please just tell us the truth, we'll understand?" says Dr. Hopper

"Speak for yourself" Granny jumps in.

"I am telling the truth" she says starting to get annoyed. "If I had done this there's one thing I've had right now, my son." She says looking at the blonde.

"Yeah you're not getting anywhere near him until I get to the bottom of what's going on."

There's a silence. Regina's heart hurts at this little conversation. She looks at the town folks and then back at Emma.

"So now you're siding with the rabble?" they start to murmur and move.

"I thought we've been through this. I'm innocent."

She says to the blonde because they did have this conversation after that wonderful kiss. They all stand and start to make their way out of their chairs and towards her. She isn't scare of this people, she can take them out just like that but then again they will have victory for proving their theory right about her being the Evil Queen still.

"Yes that's what you said before but now I'm wondering if I believe you."

"Don't come any closer!" Regina hisses while making a gesture with her hands for them to stop.

"Regina."

"Do you remember who you're dealing with?" she threatens

They all keep moving a little slower. She looks around and then at Emma. Her face hardens a little.

"If you all want me to be the Evil Queen" there's a dramatic pause. Her hands still up. "Then fine! That's exactly who you'll get."

She face now fully hard, back in her Evil Queen mode she pushes her hands forward. With that the earth starts to shake and everyone panics a little and holds on to something. Regina glares as she raises her hands and she disappears behind purple smoke.

"I knew she did it" says Leroy.

"We can't let her get away."

Emma doesn't listen as she walks pass them. She gets to Regina's office and enters without hesitation.

"An earthquake?" says the blonde as she enters the mayor's office.

They both stare at each other. Regina shrugs and Emma can see a hint of a smile.

"I had to make a statement and you're fine."

Emma rolls her eyes. Regina walks to the front of her desk.

"So do you think they bought it?" asks The brunette.

Emma smiles and walks to her, wrapping her in her arms. Regina rests her head in her shoulder.

"Yeah I think they did."

"Good."

"Nice work, you're a great actress."

Regina smiles and nudges her a little. Emma chuckles and holds her tighter.

"Now let's figure out who really cursed this town."

Emma let's go off her and goes check outside. She sees no one and locks the door. She walks back to the big table that can be used as a diner table in Regina's office.

"How long do you think we got?" asks Regina.

"Until whoever cast this curse realizes that you aren't on the run from me but until then no one is going to suspect that we are working together."

"Let's see it."

Emma passes Regina a flask. The flask that contains the potion that gave Emma her memories back.

"Is that enough?"

"To use? No but to replicate I think so." says Regina as she examines the flask.

Emma cocks her head "we ca start waking people up, figure out who the hell send everyone back here."

"And I can make Henry remember me."

Emma looks at Regina and smiles a little. She feels awful because this woman who has gone through so much pain most of her life lost the only thing she has cared about for the past 10 years. She stands up and grabs Regina's chin.

"Hey he will remember you, no matter what."

Regina smiles a little and leans up to kiss her gently. It is still weird, they have only kissed 3 time. Once before the curse, once when Emma came back and now. They went from hating each other, to getting on each other's nerves, to friendly manners and now to not quite yet lovers but almost there. After several seconds of one of the best kisses Emma has ever had she pulls back.

"Okay let's keep going."

"Thank you."

"For what?" says Emma a little confuses.

"You saw how quick this town turned on me but you; you believe I didn't cast that curse." Emma smiles a little at that. "I know that wasn't easy for you."

"Sure it was I knew you were telling the truth."

"Even after everything that has happened has put me next to Henry? Maybe this was some super genius and complicated plan."

Emma shakes her head. She doesn't understand why Regina believes this people, why she tries so hard to remind people that she once was evil. No not evil but lost, Regina Mills has never been evil, she has been lost and in pain but evil? No anything but that.

"It wasn't, my super power may not be perfect but with you Regina I always know when you are lying. This time you're not" she shrugs "you didn't do it" she says it with so much conviction.

Regina looks at her with all of her walls down. They connect and have a moment.

"Even though you know I can't live without him."

"There you go telling the truth again."

They smile at each other and feel something blossom within them. They don't say anything about it, all too complicated and new and confusing still. They go back to work on replicating the potion that can bring back the memories of everyone and figure out who cast this curse.


	2. Chapter 2:He Has Your Heart But I Own It

**Sorry for the lack of update and for that I'll be updating two chapters. I hope you enjoy this one and the next. Have a wonderful Sunday –xoxo-**

They all found out that Zelena is the wicked witch and that she much to everyone's surprise is Regina's sister. They tried to figured out how that was possible even Regina herself. She always thought that she was the only child but then again this witch can be lying. Emma, Regina and Snow make their way to her vault to search for answers with Cora's stuffs.

"I can't believe I let her near my baby" says Snow touching her belly.

"You didn't know" says Emma

"The thing is we should have because she, other than Robins and all his men was the only one who wasn't here with the first curse and she was so interested in Snow, we should have seen it" says Regina.

They look all around Cora's stuffs until Regina finds a letter. They all wait in silence for Regina to tell them what the letter says.

"So?" says Snow.

"She's telling the truth, she is my sister."

"What does the letter says?" asks Emma

"Nothing important" and with that she walks away.

Emma looks at her mother. Snow smiles and with a nod tells her to go. Emma smiles at her and goes behind Regina. She looks around but doesn't see her.

"Damn she's fast."

She walks through the forest looking for her. She remembers that magic can sense when other's magic are around. She lets her magic guide her to Regina and she finds her talking to Robin Hood. She doesn't know why but she doesn't like him. As if Regina felt her presence she turns around and gives Emma a genuine smile. Emma walks up to them.

"Hey do you mind if I talk to Regina?"

"No, not at all" he says as he stands and leaves.

Emma watches him leave with a glare. She doesn't take her eyes off him until she hears a giggle. She looks at the former Queen and raises her eyebrows. Regina just giggled like actually giggled.

"What?"

"If you glare hard enough you might just kill him" Emma shrugs.

"I don't like how he's all up on you and always gives you this looks and stuff."

"Oh really?" asks Regina.

She and Emma aren't really anything yet I mean they haven't had time to discuss what they are with everything going on. A couple of stolen kisses here and there but nothing more. Regina hasn't mentioned what almost happened back at the farm where Zelena is staying with Robin or how she now knows that this man was her second chance at true love. The thing is she is confused because she believes in fairy dust because who doesn't but her feelings are contradicting. When she is with Robin yes there's a spark but with Emma it's like her whole body is on fire. Yet none of their kisses have broken the spell so maybe her feeling for Emma or Emma's feelings for her don't run that deep.

"Yup he just seems like he's waiting for something to happen."

"Emma I have to tell you something" Emma finally sits next to her.

"When I was in the Enchanted Forest before I became The Evil Queen I had a visit from a fairy well to be more specific Tinker Bell and well she said that everyone had more than one true love. She wanted to help find mine so she stole some fairy dust and it guided us to what was supposed to be my other true love." Regina pauses to see if Emma is keeping up.

"We found him in a pop, drinking and his back was to us the only thing I knew was that he had a tattoo of a lion on his arm...Emma that guy is Robin."

Emma looks at Regina and the back at where Robin was last seen before he disappeared behind the bushes. She looks back at Regina.

"Does he know?" Regina shakes her head. "Do you- uh feel anything?"

"I don't know I mean there's him but then there's you and I don't know what we are and I'm just-"

"Okay how about we focus on Zelena now and talk about this later?" Regina nods.

They talk about Cora's letter and about the fight. Regina tells her that she believes she won't be able to. If her mother thought that she was more powerful than herself, that she was Cora's own undoing than what the hell is Regina next to her. Emma reassured her that she got this that she has never seen anyone besides Gold that is so good with magic. But then again Emma has never seen anybody else beside them two but the words were comforting nonetheless.

Night comes to soon and all the town is around the clock tower for the fight that's about to happened. The Evil Queen vs. The Wicked Witch, sister vs. sister this is too good to miss. They look around but see no sigh of neither.

"Where's Regina?"

"She'll be here okay" says Emma.

"I think we should get this people inside."

"Nobody is going anywhere" says Zelena.

They all look to see her walking with Rumple behind. She smiles that wicked smile and looks around. She doesn't see Regina and looks back at the Charming's.

"If she doesn't show up in the next five minutes I'm going to start killing everyone one of you until she does!"

"I wouldn't let you" says Emma.

"Oh how sweet of you Savior coming to the rescue-"

"Enough of this!" comes a growl.

They look to see Regina walking towards them. She has that cocky smirk and that evil glint in her eyes.

"Didn't anybody tell you? Black it's my color" she says.

"Oh but it looks so much better on me, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

"I couldn't let my sister off that easily."

"Oh so you finally accepted me into the family." Regina rolls her eyes.

"I have accepted that we share a mother, yes but I still have one question."

She says and then her face grows hard a she comes into Zelena's personal space. There's a pause where she just stares into her eyes.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious? You were born" she says with such disgust.

The whole town just waits in anticipation for what comes next. They still can't believe this two are related. And then Regina's fist is connecting with her jaw. The whole crowd gasps at that and wait.

"I have been waiting to do that all day."

"Rumpelstiltskin can't save you this time, he should have chosen me."

"Who?"

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"That's who all of this is about?" says Regina in an amuse tone. "You're jealous of me?" she mocks.

Zelena glares at her, face twisting in anger. And then the battle begins and objects start to fly towards and away from each other.

"You still don't get it you got everything I ever wanted and you still didn't deserve it!" says Zelena as she pushes Regina with her powers.

Regina flies and lands in a car and Emma is ready to check on her but David stops her. Emma looks at him and he shakes his head. But Regina stands up and starts to form a fireball in her hand that gets extinguish and then she is being raised and thrown against the clock tower. Zelena is then standing in front of her.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me"

"I never said I wanted to kill you" growls Zelena "I said I wanted to destroy you and to do that I need your heart."

Her face comes close to Regina's. Without so much as a blink her hand is inside her chest. Regina's face twists in pain as Zelena's hand moves around looking for her heart.

"Where is it?" she says pulling out her hand with nothing.

Regina's smile is pure evil.

"Our mother taught me one thing...never bring your heart to a witch fight" she spats "something you would have learned if she hadn't abandon you."

"You haven't won Regina I will have your heart, I will have everything you ever had!"

Regina smiles at her wickedly "not today" and then Zelena's gone.

Regina takes a breath. She hears people coming and then the door opens. She sees Emma first then Snow and last David. The all help her up.

"You alright?" asks Emma

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"We saw gold disappear so we thought-"

"That she defidet me? Hardly"

"You won?" asks Snow

"Well don't act so surprise; apparently she wanted my heart good thing I didn't brought it with me."

"Where is it?" asks Emma.

Regina closes her eyes. She clears her throat and mumbles.

"With Robin."

She hears Emma take a deep breath. She looks at the blonde who simply turns and leaves. Regina looks at Snow who looks at her confuse. She then starts to go after Emma. David starts to go after them but Snow stops him.

"This is something they have to talk about."

He nods in understanding because almost half the town saw that kiss before the curse and some of the ones after Emma got back. It's no surprise that something it's going on between the Savior and the Queen. When Regina steps outside the back of the library she sees Emma and speed walks to be close.

"Emma!" Emma turns around.

"You gave him your heart!" yells the blonde furious.

Regina takes a step back at the outburst. She knew Emma was jealous and that maybe she might take it bad but not this bad.

"I had to any other place would have been too obvious."

"Really? That's what you got as an excuse? That's bullshit and then of all people him!" She grunts in frustration and starts to pace. "I mean damn it Regina what does that mean, you tell me that he might be your true love but you don't know because I'm here too but then you give him your heart!"

"It isn't- I- you-" for the first time she is stuttering "damn it! Why do you care?"

"Because it belongs to me!" it's silent.

Regina's shock is evident in every possible way. The blonde walks to Regina and kisses her deeply. Regina holds onto her as she responds to it with equal passion. Then they feel a buzz. A light comes out in waves much like that time when Emma kissed Henry at the hospital. They both look at each other and say.

"True Love's Kiss."


	3. Chapter 3: Old And New Memories

Snow and Charming came running towards them after the waves disappear.

"What happened? We were up in the clock tower and suddenly all our memories came back!"

"I um kissed Regina and that happened."

"True love's kiss" says Snow happily.

Now that they all have their memories back she knows how well Regina and her truly are.

"Wait so if your kiss is the reason why this cursed broke how come it didn't work the other times?" asks Charming.

Apparently that was the question they were trying to decipher. In that moment Blue comes.

"I have the answer to that, you see before today their feelings weren't clear to one another. You can be each other's true loves but if you don't admit it to yourself, allow yourself to feel it than it won't feel like true love which makes it powerless." They all turn to see Blue.

Blue followed the light of magic right when it happened, wondering who broke the curse. She looks at Emma and smiles. She then looks at Regina with the same smile.

"By both of you being confused with your feelings, Regina about the whole Robin thing and then the Emma thing she didn't know what to do and neither did Emma because she felt like Regina wasn't in love with her . By you saying whatever you said out loud it made you both realize that you are each other's true love."

Emma and Regina look at each other and smile. Emma brings Regina to her and kisses her again. Regina pulls back all of the sudden and looks at Emma.

"Henry, the curse is broken which means he might remember me."

She gets ready to leave but Blue's hand stops her.

"Regina this curse wasn't what is keeping Henry from remembering you. He wasn't at the enchanted forest, he forgot you before that."

"How do I make him remember me than?"

"I don't know, the boy has always known you and the only curse keeping him from remembering you is your own from a year ago."

"The book!" says Snow all of the sudden.

They all look at her. She smiles and looks at all of them like it should be the most obvious thing ever. They all urge her to go on.

"The book I gave Henry about our stories, I gave it to him when he needed to believe in something, that happy endings still existed."

"It's the same book he always had around" says Regina.

"Where did you found it?" asks Emma

"It just appeared in my closet one day" she says shrugging "I had cleaned that closet a hundred times and one day it was just there."

"Okay than we all need to go to your house and check" says Emma.

They all nod and go to Snow's and Charming's apartment. They all look around but nothing. Snow checks in a box full of things.

"I already-" Emma stops as she sees her mother taking out the book.

They all look at it and smiles. Emma was happy that they found it but at the same time she didn't want Henry to remember. She wanted him to remember Regina but not the rest. If he remembers everything, he is going to want to stay and she isn't sure if she wants that. She's happy that her parents are here and everything but her life in New York was good and now that the curse is broken Regina can go with them. She is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears her name.

"Emma?" she looks at Regina and smiles.

She will never get tired of hearing her name coming out of those lips. She takes Regina's hand on her own as they make their way to Granny's where Henry is. They enter and look around. Emma gets the book from Snow and calls for him.

"Henry!" the young boy looks at her and stands.

He walks up to them and nods in hello.

"Sup?"

"I need you to take this book for me."

"Uh sure" he says extending his hands to take it.

He takes it and they all wait. They see him get a faraway look and wait. He starts to blink and her vision focuses in the people in front of him.

"Gramps!" he says as he hugs Snow and Charming.

They hug the boy back and smiles. He remembers them. They let him go and bend down.

"Oh Henry we have missed you!"

"Me too!" he hugs them again "Wait where's mom?" he says pulling back.

"I'm right here Henry."

He turns to the sound of her voice. He can't believe it's been a year since he has seen her. His eyes water and he smiles. She opens up her arms and he runs towards her. She hugs him tightly and he cuddles up to her.

"Oh my little prince how I have missed you" she sobs quietly.

"I missed you to mom so much."

She holds him for a long time and Emma just watches. She smiles at the scene, happy to see such a light on Regina's face. Henry pulls back as he realizes something. He looks at Emma and Regina with a smirk.

"Uh is there something you two want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"About a certain someone being someone else's true love"

"How did you-"

"People talk in this town mom" he says to Regina.

Regina is blushing a little and Emma can't help but to find her more endearing and cute. She walks to the brunette and their son.

"Well kid there isn't much to tell that you don't know already."

"But I want to hear it" he says looking up at them.

"Okay kid I'm in love with your mom happy?"

"Not yet" he says while looking at Regina.

She coughs a little at being put on the spot. She isn't accustomed to showing such display. She looks at Emma.

"I love your mom Henry very much so" Henry smiles and hugs them.

"Now I'm happy" he says sheepishly.

Emma rustles his hair and kisses his forehead. They all get a booth and order something to eat. They talk while eating. Outside the dinner they all check to see is midnight.

"Mom can I stay with you tonight?"

"Anything for you my little prince, your room is still the same way you left it."

He smiles and goes back to the room to get clothes. Emma and Regina say good night to Snow and Charming. Regina turns to Emma biting her lip. She was going to say something but then Henry came. They start walking to the Mayor's house. Henry walks in front of them while they hold hands. They get to the big mansion and enter the dark house.

"I feel beat; I'm going to bed good night moms."

"Good night darling, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Night Kid!"

"Night ma!"

He makes his way up the stairs and into his room. Emma and Regina stand there for a second not knowing what to do next.

"Would you like a drink?" asks Regina

"Sure" replies Emma as she follows Regina to her study.

She watches the way Regina's hips sway. Her eyes travel up and see her pouring their drinks. She takes the offered drink with a smile. They drink in silence, glances being exchange. Emma doesn't know if it's the cider or just the years of waiting but she put hers and Regina's glass on the table. She cups the brunette's face and brings her lips gently to hers. The kiss is slow at first, gentle. They both feel the electricity, the magic going through their bodies. They pull back as they feel the strong magic.

"Wow" says Emma.

"Wow indeed" agrees the brunette.

Regina stands and offers her hand to the blonde. With no trouble at all they make their way upstairs and to Regina's bedroom.

"I never thought I'll be in the Mayor's bedroom" whispers Emma.

Regina smiles as she turns and kisses Emma again this time more heated. Emma grabs Regina by the hips and pushes her until her legs touch the bed. They disrobe each other of their clothes, only leaving their underwear as the lay down in bed. Emma looks down into brown eyes; she can see every emotion, feel it too. Regina is nervous she knows so she smiles gently.

"There isn't anything to be nervous about, I love you and I'll take care of you."

Regina knows she means more than just this moment. She smiles as she cups Emma's cheek. She brings her down for a kiss. Things escalate quickly; underwear's get ripped off and thrown carelessly. They moan as their skin touch for the first time with no barriers. Emma kisses down a tan neck to the top of her breasts.

"Emma" whispers the brunette with so much love.

The magic in them is sparking like crazy, clouds of it forming in their mind or at least they thought it was. The room has a gentle burgundy glow. Emma moves until both their sex touch. They both moan at the contact and Regina grips Emma's back. They start rolling their hips against each other, making their juices mingles, their clits rub together. Emma kisses her gently and Regina holds on to her for dear life. They pant, moan, and whimper against each other's open mouths. To breathless to kiss Regina buries her face in Emma's neck. Their bodies are sweating; the room hot, making them feel like they could catch on fire. The burgundy glow grows in brightness making the women notice it. They connect their eyes and smiles. They know what that cloud means, they feel it in every fiber of their body.

Their grinding intensifies as their orgasm nears. Regina kisses up to her neck. She catches a lobe in between her lips and sucks gently.

"I love you Emma" she whispers as if it was a spell.

And then they are both coming, crying each other's names. Their hips keep rolling to make the waves of pleasure last longer. Once they subside Emma lets herself fall on top of Regina. The brunette holds her as they both catch their breaths.

"I love you too" she whispers back.

She rolls of Regina and brings her into her arms. Regina snuggles up to her and they both drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: No Magic, More Problems

Waking up in Regina's bed with Regina in her arms was the best feeling ever. She didn't want to get up, to let go of this moment. She opens her eyes and looks at the brunette as she peacefully sleeps. She has never seen the woman more relax. She lets her fingers gently trace the features of the gorgeous face. Regina's face scrunches up in that cute way she does it and Emma smiles. Regina buries her face deeper into the blonde's neck.

"Morning beautiful" says Emma.

"Hmm good morning" answers Regina and give's the pale neck a kiss.

She snuggles closer if it's even possible. Emma never pecked the Queen for a snugger than again there are many things she still doesn't know about the beautiful woman in her arms. They stay like that for a while until Emma's phone go off. Emma groans knowing that even though Zelena didn't get Regina's heart which Robin still has and it makes Emma crazy to know that. Zelena is still a threat to everyone especially with that time portal she is planning on opening if she gets everything she needs. Emma picks up the phone.

"Dad?"

"Your mother just went into labor" Emma sits up.

"What? Now? Shit okay I'll be there soon."

Regina sits up concern as she watches the blonde put her clothes back on.

"It's everything all right?"

"Mary-Margaret went into labor" explains Emma.

Regina swings the sheets off of her and Emma pauses and looks at the naked body. She licks her lips and her eyes darken. Regina smirks and clears her throat.

"Oh right! I uh got to um go."

"I'm coming if the baby is coming so is Zelena" says the brunette.

With a wave of her hand and purple smoke she is dressed. Emma lets her mouth fall open and shakes her head.

"Okay you're going to have to teach me how to do shit like that with my magic."

"Sure but I must tell you all magic comes with a price."

"I know-"

"No darling my price" she says evilly.

Emma smirks and licks her lips. She walks to the brunette and grabs her by the waists. She kisses her deeply.

"I'm willing to pay whatever the cost is" Regina smirks.

She says nothing and walks away the blonde following. They get Henry and make their way to the hospital. They get there and meet with Charming in the waiting room.

"How is she?" asks Emma

"She's-" a scream from Snow is heard "uh she's been better" he says.

"We need to know where Zelena is because once she knows that the baby is on the way, she'll be on her way here" says Regina.

They nod and Charming goes back inside. Regina looks at Emma and then her face hardens as she sees Hook.

"Swan" he calls.

Emma turns to look at Hook. She looks at Regina who looks about ready to throw a fireball at the guy.

"Hook?"

"I think the witch is still at her farm, we should go and check it out, maybe stop her before she gets here."

She nods and goes to walk when a hand envelopes her wrist. She looks at the beautifully manicured nails and delicate fingers. Her eyes land on the owner's face.

"I am not about to let you go to that witch's house with that filthy pirate and not go with you."

"Regina I need you here, you are the only one I trust to keep my parents safe."

"Emma-"

"Please baby" whispers the blonde.

The former Queen huffs in preten annoyance. Emma smiles and gives her a quick peck. She goes to find Hook waiting outside. They go to the farm where Zelena is located and true to his word she was there. Only problem was that with the little lessons she had with Regina before Pan's curse had nothing on Zelena's with years of experience. She ended up saving the pirate, losing her powers and getting to the hospital super late.

"I'm sorry I tried but she's too powerful" says Regina as she sees Emma.

Emma hugs her and tells her she did everything she could. Charming comes back from the room with sad and angry eyes. They circle around to make a plan.

"Emma you're our only hope, your magic is the only thing that can stop her" says David.

"Yeah uh there's a problem...I uh lost my magic."

"What!?" they all say.

"How in the hell did you managed to do that?" says Regina.

Emma blushes because she didn't want to tell them that the reason why she lost her magic was that Hook was drowning and she saved him by giving him mouth to mouth causing her to touch his lips which were cursed by the witch. She still doesn't know why Zelena choose him, she would never kiss Hook except for that time in Neverland but that was one time.

"I uh gave mouth to mouth to Hook."

"You kissed the pirate" hisses Regina.

"It wasn't technically kissing, it was CPR."

"Did your lips touch his?"

"Yes but-"

"Than it's kissing" says Regina annoyed.

Emma found it sexy how Regina was reacting. She feels flatter that a woman as beautiful as the Queen got jealous over her.

"Regina-"

"This is irrelevant right now so how about we focus on the task at hand and then we worry about you kissing the dirty pirate who wears more eyeliner than me later?"

It's funny and sexy because Regina can be a sarcastic, pain in the ass that doesn't care about hurting people with rude comments. Emma in several occasions has had to stifle a laugh with the things that come out of that woman's mouth. She has more names for people than she can count.

"Okay so how are we going to stop Zelena now?"

"Wait doesn't she still needs Regina's heart?" asks Emma.

"Yeah well apparently while I was um distracted yesterday she sent Rumple to steal it from Robin so she has it" says Regina.

"Ah okay well now we have a problem."

"How about mom fights Zelena" says Henry.

They all look at him and he shrugs. They all look at Regina. She steps back with her hands up and shakes her head.

"I don't know if you all have been there the last two battles but I don't think I can survive round three with my sister."

"Mom you have been going at this all wrong, see you are fighting her with dark magic and the only way you can defeat her is with light magic."

"Henry dark magic is all I know" she says.

He shakes his head and walks to her. He grabs her hands and smiles,

"It's all you knew but now look at you, you have accomplished so many things, have helped so much. You aren't evil mom, you have good in you and I think is time to let it flow."

She looks at all over them who are looking at her hopeful but also with believe. Believe in her, in her powers, that she Regina Mills former Evil Queen can do this. She nods and soon enough they are all making their way to Zelena. It was hard for Regina to let her inner good shine through but it did and she defeated Zelena. She never thought she'd be capable of such thing but here she is at Granny's celebrating another victory. After that going home with Henry and Emma, falling asleep in the blonde's arms once again. She wakes up in the morning to an empty bed and frowns. She sees that Emma left a note.

_'Went for a run I'll be back later -love you-'_

She still can't get used to such words being spoken to her form another person that is not her son. And from Henry she stopped hearing it for a while until recently that he started to say it again. Emma is running through the park when Hook stops her.

"Can we talk?" he asks.

"Hook-" her words get cut off as she sees a green light shooting to the sky. "What the hell is that?"

She says as she starts to make her way to it.

"Swan I don't think that's a good idea" says hook but she doesn't listen.

He huff and follows. They ended up in the farm where they last defeated Zelena. Emma gets close to the door that is shaking with the wind coming from inside.

"Swan can you get away from the door?"

And just as he says that the door opens and she is sucked in.

"Swan!" he yells as he follows.

When Emma opens her eyes she is flat on the dirt. She says Hook a couple of feet away. She sits up and rubs her head. She looks around and sees that she is in the woods or at least that's what she thinks. She stands and helps Hook up.

"What the hell happened? Are we still in StoryBrooke?" she asks.

Hook turns to look around and sees something on a tree. He looks at Emma as he realizes where they were.

"We are in the Enchanted Forest."


	5. Chapter 5: A Taste Of Furbidden Fruit

"What!? No I can't be here again!" says Emma.

Hook comes with the piece of paper on his hand. He hands it to her. She takes it and see that is a wanted poster of her mother.

"This isn't the Enchanted Forest you visited or the one when we came back a year ago Swan, we are in a time when you aren't even in your parents' minds yet."

She looks around to the wanted posters of Snow, her mother. When she came here those weren't anywhere to be seen. She looks around confuse, so just in what time period are they in?

"Swan! What were you thinking when you fell in the portal?"

"I was thinking about my parents and-" She gets cut off by the sound of horses.

They hide behind the bushes and see people lining up. A carriage stops and a guard dressed in this funny black uniform steps down to open the door. When Emma sees a leather boot touch the ground her body tingles.

"Regina" she whispers in awe.

The woman is on her Queen attire that Emma has only seen in the book. Emma licks her lips as she sees her lover. She knows this isn't the Regina back at home but still it's Regina. She has to admit she does look terrifying but also super-hot. Emma without thinking starts to stand up but Hook holds her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Swan!" he hisses.

Emma looks at him and then back at Regina and how she is talking to every single one of the villagers. Her words so firm and husky, full of anger and venom. She feels a tingling and sees that Regina's words falter and looks in her direction. Her face has an expression of confusion and Emma thinks that she might feel the tingling too. When a civilian moves Regina is snap back to reality. It's not after the carriage is gone that Emma makes a move. Hook finds them clothes so they can blend in with the crowd.

The blonde scrunches up her nose at the dress. Her boobs are about to fucking pop out of the damn dress. Hook looks at her and whistles. She rolls her eyes.

"Alright wolf why don't you calm your hormones."

They start to walk down the dirt road. It's quiet for a few minutes until Hook speaks again.

"Emma I came to you earlier because I had something to tell you" says the pirate.

"Alright what is it?"

"I want us to be something, I have been waiting for you since Neverland-"

"Hook you do know that me and Regina are together now right?" cuts in the blonde.

The pirate snorts and looks at Emma. They stop walking and Emma raises an eyebrow. She crosses her arms across her chest.

"What's so funny?"

"You don't actually think that you guys will last right? Tell me you're joking?"

"I am not joking Regina and I are together and it will last because there's something you still don't know."

"And what is that?" he asks

"Turns out we are each other's true love" she sasses.

His smile falls, he knew they were together but he didn't know it was that serious. He clears his throat and shuffles, Emma feels like laughing at how childish he looks. They hear a carriage and snap their heads up towards the sound.

"We need to hide it can be the Evil Queen."

"Regina!" corrects Emma.

"Not here Swan, here she's the Evil Queen" he says as they hide.

She rolls her eyes and look at the carriage. They look at each other as they see that is white and not black like Regina's. Emma looks as her father gets out and checks what is delaying their trip. Emma looks around and then on top of a tree where she sees no other than her mother, Snow White. She can't believe she is here watching her mother about to jump into the carriage and steal her father's engagement ring along with it her father's heart. She accidentally steps on a stick that cracks and causes Snow to lose her balance and fall.

"Shit" she whispers under her breath.

She just cost her parents meeting. With that now on their hands now they have to figure out how to make her parents meet. They go to none other than Rumpelstiltskin and that is how Emma finds herself in a big ball gown, at an actual ball to celebrate her father's engagement to Katherine or whatever her name is here. She looks around, their plan in motion. Before coming here Hook talked to Snow making a 'deal' to get her out saying all he needed was one specific ring. They know that Snow can already be here so they have to be attentive so they can help if needed to.

She did ended up calling the attention of pretty much the whole ball room, making Emma go after her to help. She got away with the ring so she can now not worry about anything as her parents will meet. She is walking back the ball room when one of Regina's guards holds her back. The crowd separates to show Regina in another Evil Queen get up. Emma's eyes instantly darken and the tingling begins again. If Regina feels it this time she is doing a good job at hiding it.

"She's the one who helped Snow White get away" says the guard.

"Regina-"

"That's a little improper of you, it's your majesty" says the brunette.

Emma shivers as she hears the voice. It has lack of love but hearing Regina's voice was another thing out of this planet nonetheless. Regina orders them to take her away and now she is at a cell under the Queen's castle. She gets thrown and lands on her hands. She coughs as dust rises and invades her lungs. She looks at the guard and then stands. She dusts herself off.

"Are you okay?" Emma looks to the other cell.

She sees a light skin woman at the corner. She smiles and nods.

"Yeah I've been through worst."

"What are you here for?" asks the woman

"Helping Snow White escape the Queen's guards."

"Same" says the woman "what's your name?"

"Em-ily" says Emma as she smiles to hide her mistake.

"Nice to meet you Emily, I'm Marianne."

There's a noise and they both look to see Regina walking up to them with guards behind her. She gets to Emma's cell and with her magic makes her stand up. She brings her up to the bars.

"Do you have anything to say?" she growls, her breath washing over Emma's face.

Emma shivers and gulps. She feels that fucking tingling again, what is that? She looks at Regina in the eyes. Her baby green eyes darkening and Regina has to look away to compose from that heated gaze.

"I have nothing to say your majesty" whispers Emma.

"Very well it won't matter because tomorrow you'll be dead before noon."

Emma's eyes grow wide at that. Regina pushes her away and she lands in the dirt. She sees that the Queen turns and starts to leave.

"Wait!" Regina stops "Can I have one last request?"

Regina turns to look at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"And what is that? 'Please let me leave!" she mocks.

"No...kiss me."

"Excuse me!" says Regina surprise.

Marianne looks at Emma like she just lost her damn mind. The guards look at each other. Regina waves her hand and with purple smoke both she and Emma are in her room. Emma looks around the room and smiles a little.

"Who are you? Why in the hell would you ask-"

Her words get caught off by Emma's lips. The blonde is scare to shit about what Regina might do to her but damn it it's been to long since she has kissed this lips. Regina pushes her away and there's only a foot of space between them. There's silence, both staring deep into each other's eyes. Regina grabs Emma by her jaw and brings her in again. Emma takes Regina's hair off the bun, letting the long hair cascade down like a river. She tangles her hands in those brown tresses and pulls.

She found out Regina likes it rough when they are fucking. Just like the Regina back at home this Regina moans. The exposed neck getting pampered in kisses and bites. The Queen pulls back and looks at Emma lustfully.

"Get in bed" she husks and Emma's knees buckle.

She slowly makes her way to the bed when she suddenly feels cold. She looks at her body which is now completely exposed. She looks back to see an equally expose Regina. She groans at the sight making Regina smirk evilly at her. She crawls up the blonde's body and once she is face to face Regina sits on her. Emma smiles lovingly and her eyes express her love for the brunette.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" there's a sharpness to the words but Emma can see right through her.

She knows that behind that sharpness there's love, sincerity, curiosity, sorrow. She just shrugs and lets her finger tips trace Regina's skin from her neck to the top of her breasts. Regina bites her lip, concealing her moan of pleasure. She turns them so now she is on top.

"My last wish before I die is to fuck you."

And with that she enters the brunette with three fingers. The guttural moan that left the Queen's lips was so primal, so sensual. Emma starts to pump in and out, hard and fast, going as deep as she can. Black nails digging into her skin, breaking layers and leaving angry marks on her pale skin. Tan hips that start to meet every erotic thrust that brings her to higher pleasure. The tingling that her body experience being close to this Regina intensifies. What the hell is that tingling? The burgundy cloud from the first time they made love appears again. Regina's eyes are close so she can't see but then her eyes pop open.

"You have magic!" She says.

But she has no time to process anything else as that final thrust brings her to ecstasy. Emma holds her, keeps going to extend the pleasure. The blonde has her face bury in Regina's neck, both women breathing heavy. Out of the blue a portal opened. Emma snaps her head to look, she looks back at Regina. She starts to get pulled towards it.

"Who are you?" demands Regina.

"Right now I can't say but you'll know someday, I promise but I need you to drink a forgetting potion."

And then she is gone and when she opens her eyes again she is back at the farm with Hook next to her. She sees that her normal clothes was back and that is good news cause she did not want to wake up naked. She hears her phone and looks for it. She finds it a couple of feet later. So there's where it was all along. She sees the caller ID and shivers as the name and picture of her lover pops up.


	6. Chapter 6:Coffee, tea,or the Evil Queen?

Emma makes her way to the diner where Regina told her they all were. When she gets there she runs to Henry and Regina and hugs them. Regina lets out an surprise 'oh' and looks at Snow. Snow just shrugs and puts her finger up to the side of her face and makes a circling motion. She mouths 'crazy like her mother'. Regina smiles and looks at Emma who has her face bury in her neck.

"Emma, darling is everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect love."

She lets go of their son and Regina and walks to her parents.

"Mom, dad I love you guys so much."

"We love you too sweetheart" says Snow smiling but concern.

Regina sits with Henry and Emma gets a chair from the other table. They have dinner and Emma tells them what happened. Now they understand why Emma was acting so weird when she got there. Regina keeps getting Emma looking at her weird and she starts to think the worst. What if while Emma was stuck in the past on the Enchanted Forest she saw her do something that is making her think twice about their relationship. According to Emma she went back to the time where she was The Evil Queen and back then she did horrible things. She and Emma are walking back to her house; Henry decided to stay with Snow and David. They walk quietly and Regina can feel Emma's gaze.

"Querida is there something you want to say?" she asks the blonde.

"Uh no?"

"You have been staring at me with this weird look since you got back, did you saw something that I did that is making you think about our relationship."

"What? Oh god no Regina! I mean I saw things alright but nothing that would make me think twice about our relationship."

Regina nods and smiles relieve. They are in front of the house and Emma opens the door letting Regina in first. Once inside and the door is lock Emma speaks.

"Uh 'Gina?"

"Yes corazon?"

"Do you um, have you ever had sex with a woman? I mean like in the Enchanted Forest back when you were the Evil Queen and all."

Regina tilts her head to the side and thinks. She purse her lip up.

"Not that recall."

"So you drank the potion."

"I'm sorry what?" asks Regina more confuse.

"Um I think I should tell you that while I was over there I uh-"

"Emma Swan if you are about to tell me what I think you are about to tell me you better stop."

The commanding tone makes Emma snap her mouth shut. Her lips in a thin line and her eyes wide. She doesn't think that sleeping with Regina from the past was that bad. Regina doesn't even know yet and she's angry or what if she remembers and she's upset.

"Did you sleep with someone else?"

"Yes, I mean no! I mean sort of" stutters the blonde.

Regina rolls her eyes impatiently and raises an eyebrow. God this woman makes annoyance look sexy.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Emma?"

"That I slept with someone but it's technically not cheating-"

"How is it-"

"Damn it 'Gina let me finish" she says and waits.

Since it's silent she continues.

"It's not cheating because I slept with you, well the Evil Queen you but still it was you."

Emma looks to the floor and blushes. Regina looks at her shocked and a little amuse now. Emma slept with her while she was still the Evil Queen wait but why doesn't she remember?

"You slept with me in the past? Okay whenever I have conversations like this I know my life is just fucked up and not normal at all."

They both look at each other and then burst out laughing. Never did Emma think she'll be having conversations like this but that's what happened when you live with characters from fairy tales and you're one of them yourself. I mean no damn book has been written about her and no movies have been made but still she knows and this whole towns knows.

"How did I even let that happened? I mean now it's obvious but before I was Evil looking for revenge so how did I let you?"

"Well I mean it was weird because whenever you were near me I felt a tingling and it looked like you felt it too and it was connected to our magic and I realized it felt just the same from when we are near each other now. You caught me helping Snow and send me to prison and told me I was going to die so I ask for one last request."

"And that was to have sex with me? And just like that I said yes? I never thought I was that easy."

Emma bites her lip and shakes her head. This conversation is just so weird.

"No I asked for a kiss the sex was just a bonus."

"You asked for a kiss?"

"Hey I was going to die and all I wanted was one last kiss from my love even though you didn't know it back then."

Regina smiles and walks to her. She puts her hands around strong shoulders. Emma holds her by the waists. The brunette kisses her lovingly.

"Such a hopeless romantic."

"What can I say when you are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming it comes naturally."

Regina rolls her eyes and grabs Emma's hand. She makes her way up stairs, dragging Emma behinds her.

"Hey um you don't happen to have any Evil Queen costumes here?"

"First they are not costumes they are actual attires that I used to wear every day not every year for Halloween and secondly maybe...why?"

They are in the master bedroom now. Emma starts to take her clothes of to to bed while Regina walks to the closet to change into pajamas. Even though the room is dark Emma looks away and hides by getting into bed.

"Uh no reason" she mumbles.

"You are lying" says Regina from the closet.

"How do you know?" says Emma raising an eyebrow.

"Besides the fact that I have known you too long to know when you're lying let me reminded you that because you are my true love we are connected no, our magic is bond so I can tell everything you are feeling and I know that thinking of that outfit makes you arouse."

Emma groans and buries her face in the pillows. Great so now Regina can tell everything she is feeling. So technically she won't be able to lie at all. I mean not that she was planning on lying but somethings like this are better left unsaid.

"Emma can you please look at me."

Emma turns around and lowers the blanket. What she sees makes her mouth go dry.

"Fuck" she breaths out.

"I believe that kind of language isn't appropriate in front of a Queen."

Regina walks to her in one of her Queen attires.

"Now let's see what I can do to punish you for such language."


	7. Chapter 7: Almost Frozen

Emma looks at the big wall of ice in front of her that is located on the town line. No one can leave this town for sure now.

"Can I have one day of normality! That is all I ask for" she mumbles.

Regina rubs her back and she feels the tension leave her shoulders. Apparently when coming back from the enchanted forest one of the two brought something from that world here. Obviously it was Hook because she was doing something totally different than just standing in a room. She rubs her temple, snapping her head up when she sees someone or something move in between the ice walls. She walks forward but Regina holds her back.

"What are you doing? You don't know how dangerous that wall is."

Emma smiles at the concern of the brunette. To think if they were in the year when they first met Regina would have personally volunteered her to go, no hesitation.

"I saw something move" she says.

"Emma-"

"Baby I'll be fine, I'm just going to check it out."

She walks to the ice wall and gets between a gap. There she sees a blonde, blue eyed woman dressed in blue. Emma puts her hands up as if to not startle her.

"Hey"

"Step back" says the blonde, putting her hands up as if she can do magic.

"Hey, no we are here to help you" says Emma.

She looks around and then at the woman.

"Did you do this?"

The woman went to answer but then Regina called out for her because she couldn't see her. The other blonde freaked and out of nowhere the earth started to shake. New ice started growing where Emma and the other blonde are located.

"EMMA!" She hears Regina yelling her name.

She looks around and sees that she is trap inside the ice now with no way out. Regina's voice could be heard from the other side of the thick ice wall. Emma runs to it and puts her hands against it, she feels Regina's magic all over, feels the worried that the brunette is feeling. Regina and Charming try to break the ice, Regina even tries to melt it with a fire ball but it only makes it thicker. Charming pulls out his radio and tries to contact Emma. Elsa starts to get a little paranoid.

"No!" she says.

Emma turns around and looks at her.

"What is it?"

"My sister's necklace! It fell between the cracks!"

"Hey calm down!" says Emma trying to calm her.

"No I need it!"

Finally Charming reaches her. She pulls the radio out of her hip. She hears her dad's voice.

"Emma?"

"Yeah" she answers and Regina snatches the radio from him.

"Emma" she says, worried laced in her voice. "Baby are you alright?"

"Yes love I'm fine" says Emma smiling even with the situation she loves when the brunette calls her pet names.

"It's there any way you can get out?"

Emma looks at the blonde. She extends her hand.

"Well before we start to figure out a way...I'm Emma."

"Elsa" says the other blonde "and I'm not lowering that wall down until you all bring me my sister Anna."

"Listen frosty you better lower that wall or I swear-"

"Regina, baby violence is not the answer" says Emma through the radio.

"I know but she started it!" Emma smirks.

Regina can actually act like a 5 year old sometimes, this being one of them. Emma looks at Elsa and moves forward.

"Listen, We don't know who Anna is, we don't have an Anna in this town or at least not that we know of but if you lower that wall we can help you look, we have records that can lead us to her."

Emma is starting to get cold, her leather jacket not doing much of anything. She shivers and her lips start to quiver. Her pale skin starts to turn blue little by little. Elsa looks to the crack on the floor and sees Anna's necklace.

"You can't control it, can you?"

Elsa shakes her head while looking at the ground. Emma sighs and shivers uncontrollably.

"Regina can you bring the wall down with your magic?"

"Don't you think I have already tried?"

"Hey! Don't get smart with me."

"I know, I'm sorry" she says and Emma can hear the little smirk.

She falls to the ground suddenly as her body stops working. She is cold and can't feel anything. Elsa rushes to her. She gets the radio as she hears Regina calling for Emma. She presses the button that Emma was pressing.

"Emma?"

"Yes this is Elsa, Emma, she's a little weak now, and she's too cold."

"Then lower the damn wall!" yells Regina.

"I can't, I don't know how, my powers I can't control them when I'm in fear" says Elsa.

"Okay we are going to find a way to get her out" this time it was Charming talking.

Regina had passed him the radio as she felt like the air was being sucked out of her lungs. She can feel how week Emma is, Regina still has to get used to the feeling of being connected to a person that deeply. She feels a hand on her shoulder and she looks to see Charming.

"We'll get her out."

"For once I hope your optimism and sense of hope is correct."

Emma is lying, trembling on the ground. Elsa is trying her hardest to make her stay awake.

"Hey Emma! Emma stay with me okay...Tell me who is this Regina?"

"She is the most beautiful woman on this earth and I love her so much, we have a kid together I mean I gave up my son and she adopted him and years later he found me saying I was the savior and that I-I w-as..." she trails off.

"Emma!"

"Hm?"

She is too weak to even talk now, she closes her eyes and pictures Regina and she smiles. Elsa bites her lip, worried because she is killing this woman even if she doesn't mean to. She stares at the blonde who is slowly dying, whose family is just behind that wall of ice. She stands, determine to get Emma out. Regina is in front of the ice wall, kneeling down with her hands press against the ice. She lets a tear fall. Snow looks at Charming and hands him Neal. She walks to Regina and kneels next to her. They are quiet just kneeling next to each other.

"I can't lose her, I can't go through this again" she lets out slowly.

The earth starts to shake again and they both shot up. They separate as they see the ice breaking. A big wind filled with dusty snow clouds their vision. When it clears they see Elsa coming out with Emma.

"Emma!" cries the brunette as she goes to her lover.

She envelops her in her arms. The blonde is freezing cold; Regina closes her eyes and starts to think about warming Emma up. Emma starts to feel warmer just by the hug. She hears Regina whisper _'warmth_' and her body feel normal again. Her parents come and hug her as well. Emma grabs Regina's hand and kisses it. The Queen buries her face in a pale neck.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" she clings to her.

Emma passes a hand through brown tresses and smells the apple scent of Regina's skin. Kissing her temple she grabs the brunette's chin. They stare at each other for a second and then Emma kisses her passionately. Regina sighs against her lips and holds Emma by the neck.

"I love you" breathes Emma once they separate.

Regina caresses her face "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8: Be Your Savior

"We should've never let her be with that witch by herself!" says Regina.

Emma had been interrogating the Snow Queen which is the one that had been causing all the chaos lately. She was fine but little by little Regina felt her magic going out of control so they all made their ways back to the station. It was locked and Regina was feeling her magic swirling even more. She knew something was wrong with Emma she just didn't know why. They all hear an explosion and go to the side of the building to see Emma looking a her hands in front of a big hole in the wall. She looked scared.

They tried approaching her and for a second she was fine, a little afraid but fine. She wasn't about to let anybody touch her though so when Regina tried and she pulled back saying she didn't want to hurt her. When she moved her hands and a street lamp was about to crush Regina but David moved her getting himself a bruise in the forehead. When Snow accidentally made her feel like a monster that's when she left.

"Damn it! What the hell did she do to my Emma!"

Her magic is all over the place right now making it hard to pin point Emma's location. That is how she finds herself in the forest right now, looking. Finally she sees the yellow bug she has grown fond off. She sighs in relieve and starts to walk towards it.

" 'Gina stay over there!" yells the blonde from a few feet away.

Regina stops walking and looks at the sheriff. She stays where she is.

"Emma? Amor what are you doing out here?"

"I need to stay away from you guys, I don't want to hurt any of you."

She knows the fear, how it consumes the soul. Fear is destruction itself. She slowly takes a small step after another.

"I know how you feel, let me help you...let me be your savior for once."

There's a silence where both women share a moment, a moment with so much love and understanding. When the blonde says nothing Regina takes it as a yes so she makes her way to her. When she's only a few inches away she extends her hand. She can see Emma's hands crackling, like a wire in water. When her hand in almost touching Emma's. the blonde panics causing the fear to send Regina flying a few feet away.

"Regina!" yells the blonde concern and runs to her.

She stops a few feet away looking at her hands. She was going to check on her but what if she does something worst? She steps back as Regina starts to stand.

"I'm okay love, I'm fine."

"No! I hurt you and that will never be okay!"

"You didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter, you aren't safe, Henry isn't safe, no one is safe with me around."

Emma runs to her car. Regina starts to runs after her.

"Emma wait!"

But the blonde keeps going. She gets in her car and starts to drive away. Regina is behind the car watching it leave. She takes a deep breath and puts her hands out, palms facing the car. She bends her knees a little and then she pushes forward. Suddenly the yellow bug stops and it slowly turns around. You can see the struggle in Regina's face, how hard it is to make things like this happened. Once the car is looking in her direction she puts a hand down. The one that stayed up had all except for the middle and forefinger are close. She wiggles her two fingers two times and the car started to move. Once is in front of her she makes a stop gesture and the car stops. Emma is just staring at her, still not used to her girlfriend's magic and how powerful it actually is. Regina has both hands on her hips. She looks like a teacher _'a hot teacher.'_

"Emma Swan you have three seconds to get out of that damn car!"

Emma flings the door open and gets out.

"Let me help you mi vida."

Emma even in her worst loves when Regina calls her things in Spanish. She nods so the brunette makes her way to be only inches away from the Savior. She starts to go for the hands.

"Don't let the fear control you, look at me, look into my eyes and focus on how much I love you. Don't focus on anything else, don't let the darkness of the magic take over, think about the magic that we both create together every time we make love and even when we are not how is just there in the inside."

Regina said all this and grabs her hands while saying it. Emma was so caught in the Mayor's words that she didn't notice. She started to feel the magic between them, their magic. She embraced it, the fact that this is who she is and this is who they are. The sparks stop and Regina smiles.

"That's my girl." she whispers.

Emma opens her eyes and looks. She smiles and looks at Regina and kisses her. They kiss is gently both women smiling into it. When they pull back Regina grabs her hand.

"Let's go home baby."

*Couple of days later*

After trying to figure out Ingrid's purpose they finally know what she is doing. Belle figured it out as she when to Ingrid's cave to help Elsa find clues to where Anna might be and she saw the mirror. She told them it was awful all the things her reflection was saying. She said it was like all she was pointing out was the bad things which got you angry and made you do things.

"The Spell of Shattered Sight" says Regina.

They all look at her. She sighs as she knows she has to explain.

"This spell is very rare do to the fact that it takes years to build a mirror with the curse but all it does is, the pieces of glass from the mirror fly much like a curse in a cloud and then it drops on wherever the one who cast it demanded. If anybody is around, near or in that area the pieces of glass enter your eyes and cracks you sight which means it makes you the worst version of yourself."

They all stare, the whole library quiet. What the hell did Ingrid want with that? Most importantly is she going to use it? And if so…when? Emma walks to the brunette and holds her hand.

"Say that she has that spell and she releases it, it's there any way you could avoid it? It's there a cure?"

"Only way you'll avoid it is if the caster excluded you which in this case she will considering what she has said about becoming sisters and what not."

"What about a cure?" asks Emma again.

"A person who already had it, it's the cure and here obviously no one has had it before."

They all sigh. What the hell are they going to do? This is just...why can't Emma have one normal day where no villain was trying to get their way except for Regina trying to get her way with her in bed.

"We need to find Anna then" says Elsa "she had it before, when she was saying all those mean things before she put me in that yarn."

They all look at each other and agree. The most important thing is to not let whatever the Snow Queen is planning happen.


	9. Chapter 9: Come Back

They found Anna but it's too late now. The Snow Queen has released the spell and it will reach Story-Brooke in 1hr and a half. Regina and Emma find themselves in the mayor's office with Henry.

"Listen kid what is about to happened won't be pretty so me and your mom will lock you in here with magic so you won't be able to get out but most importantly nobody can get in."

"It's okay ma I know, just go and save the town."

Emma smiles at him and hugs him. Regina does the same and then he walks in. Regina takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. Her hands go up and Emma feels her magic swirl. A transparent light with bits of purple appear for a second but then disappears. Regina turns and Emma grabs her by the waists.

"It'll be fine; I'll find a way to break this."

Regina nods and Emma caresses her cheek. Regina leans into the touch and sighs.

"I need to lock myself in my vault."

"Let me be with you."

"No Emma this spell will bring the worst version of myself and I wouldn't live with myself if I hurt you in that way."

"I have seen you like this."

"That was nothing Emma this time it will be worst, 10 times worst."

"Baby I'm not scared, I love you and I want to be with you" she says holding a tan hand.

Regina squeezes the hand and smiles a little. She kisses her gently because she doesn't know when will be the next time this will happen. When they pull back Regina caresses her cheek.

"You should be scare" she chokes out and then just like that in purple smoke she disappears.

She groans and makes her way to the station were her parents told her to meet them. When she gets there with Elsa they see Anna and Kristoff already there from earlier when all this started. Emma looks at her parents.

"You have a plan?"

"Yes" says Snow.

Charmin walks into a cell and locks himself in there. Emma looks at them confused.

"We are going to lock ourselves right here so we don't hurt anybody or each other."

"What about Neal?" asks Emma

Snow smiles and passes him to her.

"You'll take care of him."

Emma looks at Neal and then at Snow. She starts to shake her head.

"You are our only hope Emma" she cups her cheek "I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

She then walks in her own cell and locks herself in. What the hell is Emma going to do!? Regina is locked in her vault all alone. Henry is locked in the mayor's office also alone. Her parents just trapped themselves at the station and now Anna is cuffing Kristoff to the desk. She looks at the clock and there's only 5 minutes left. Emma holds baby Neal and looks out the window to see the cloud on top of Story Brooke. They might not have five minutes after all. The glass starts to fall and Emma instinctively covers Neal. After what feels like hours but it's only seconds the glass stops falling and Emma knows that the worst has just begun. She looks at her parents who stop holding hands. Snow snickers and Charming narrows his eyes.

"Well look who it is? The peasant who pretends to be king" says Snow.

"And look here the spoil, nosy princess, who doesn't know how to keep a secret."

Emma looks between them and has to stop the urge to cry. Her parents have never looked or spoken to each other with such hate.

"Elsa we need to figure something out!"

Elsa nods and they leave the baby with Anna. They go looking for the Snow Queen and when they do they tried to take her out with magic. Their powers didn't work on her because of the love in the ribbons around their wrist. Emma and Elsa look at each other annoyed and lost. If they can't hurt the Snow Queen which is the only way to undo the spell and they can't take the ribbons off which is the only thing keeping them from using magic on her than they are doomed.

"This is worse than Regina's course, her was only broken by true love's kiss" says Emma.

It's quiet and then Emma looks at Elsa with her eyes wide. The other blonde can see a light bulb has turn on.

"Regina!" says Emma as if the most obvious thing.

Elsa urges her on wanting to know what the other blonde is talking about.

"The Snow Queen said that these ribbons are full of love, which is why we can't take them out unless something or someone with so much hate tries to!"

"Yes but what does your girlfriend has to do with this?"

"Regina used to hate me when I first got here" says Emma a little sad now that she thinks about it.

"She's the key!"

Emma nods and gets in her yellow bug. Elsa follows and they make their way to the cemetery. They walk to Regina's vault. Elsa is about to keep going when Emma stops her.

"If you know the Regina I know you'll know this has some kind of barrier in it."

She throws a rock and it bounces back when it hits the invisible magic. Emma feels her magic buzz but not in a good way and she knows is because Regina's magic it's in the purest evil state. She takes a breath and with the magic the former Queen has shown her she lowers the barrier. She walks in and walks down the stairs where she sees Regina sitting down with one of her former Evil Queen dresses on. Regina stands up and looks at Emma with such hate and range. All the love, tenderness, everything that made her Regina hers is gone.

"You" she spats with venom.

"Holy shit how do you walk on that?"

"With the grace of a Queen."

"Listen I came here to tell you that you were right. I was trying to take Henry away from you and I still am. Once I make you fall in love with me, make you believe that I actually want to be with you. Once the sweeter side of believes all that, I'm going to take him and destroy your happy ending much like my mother did to your first one."

Saying these words hurt Emma deeply. Even though Regina felt no actual pain at the moment she hated the pain the words would've normally brought. What if she ends up breaking this spell and Regina remembers everything she just said?

"I knew you were scum! Don't worried I know exactly what a scum deserves!" yells Regina in range.

She starts to make a fireball in her hand and throws it. Emma and Elsa put her hands up and with the fire the ribbons disappear. Emma pushes Regina with her magic and makes her hit the wall and crash down. It hurt Emma more than Regina. She and Elsa run out of the vault.

"SWAAAANNNNNN!"

They make it to the cave where the Snow Queen is located. They look around but can't find her. They

see the mirror and then they hear her voice.

"I see you have come to me."

They turn and put their hands up. Ingrid notices their ribbons are off.

"What happened to your ribbons?"

"We figured out a way to take them off now all we have to do is destroy you and this will all be over" says Emma.

"But you haven't yet why is that? I think it's because under all that façade you do actually love me because at some point in your past you did once loved me...both of you."

Emma and Elsa look at each other. They don't remember ever meeting this lady. They know they have but they don't remember and it bugs them because what if they actually loved this woman? What it her plan works and they end up losing everyone they care about just because they once cared about this woman too? In a moment of hesitation Anna appears.

"Wait! I have something to show you!"

Emma snaps her head towards Anna.

"How in the hell did you got out?"

"Oh your girlfriend puffed me and Kristoff away."

"Regina! I have to-"

"Go we got this" says Elsa.

Emma nods and runs out the cave. She gets in her car and makes her way to the station as fast as she can. She hopes she isn't too late that either her mom or her girlfriend is enters the station and runs to where her parent and now Regina are located. When she gets there she sees Regina on top of Snow, choking her.

"Regina stop!" she yells. Regina looks at her and losses her advantage. With the Queen being distracted Snow takes the opportunity, grabs the broken end of one of the swords and stabs the Queen straight through the chest. Emma feels the pain in her chest and she sees Regina gasp as she looks down.

"REGINA!"


	10. Chapter 10: Love And All It's Powers

"REGINA!"

Emma rushes to Regina's body that fell next to Snow's. She cradles her in her arms as she cries. Regina connects her eyes with Emma's.

"Hey, hey it's going to be okay" she says, voice trembling.

She grabs the end of the broken sword and takes it out. It falls on the floor with a loud clank. There's a huge wind and then everything is quiet. Not that Emma noticed as she was to focused on her girlfriend. The blonde's hand is cover in her blood that hasn't stopped seeping out of the body in her arms. She tries to stop it.

"Emma" says Regina with love.

That's when Emma knows that the spell has been broken. She smiles with tears down at Regina. She touches the Queen's face, leaving blood behind.

"Sh, don't speak baby" she chokes out.

"Oh my god what did I do?" sobs Snow.

She kneels next to her daughter and Regina. The brunette looks at her former step-daughter and smiles.

"It's okay, we weren't in our normal selves" she whispers.

She coughs and blood comes out. Emma sobs louder at the sight before her. Her love is dying and she can't stop it. What is she going to do? She can't lose Regina, she wouldn't survive.

"I love you Emma."

"No, no you don't get to say good bye, you don't get to die today! Do you hear me!?" She yells in a sob.

The sad smile the former Queen gives her breaks her more. Right then Elsa, Anna and Kristoff walk in. They gasp at the scene in front of them. Emma for her part kisses the brunette lovingly; whole heartily as if trying to give her part or even her whole life so she can live. Regina answers the same way only weaker as her strength, her life is coming to an end. And then her lips are no longer responding to Emma's, her chest is no longer moving but it is still bleeding. The blonde starts to tremble as she can no longer hold back her sobs, sadness, range.

"Nooooooooooooo, Nooooooooooo please come back" she whispers.

Snow lets the tears run, looking at the ground. She killed Regina, Oh god she killed Regina. Charming falls to the ground as well, Regina no matter what has always been like a sister after she started to change. Elsa has known the woman for a little time but she was something else and was sadden by the lost as well. Emma keeps kissing her lips, hoping that their love can bring her back.

The room is quiet, not knowing what to do, how to take it. Emma can't take this, this can't be it. She puts her hand on Regina's chest and enters it. She grips the woman's heart and closes her eyes at the stillness.

"NOO! You have to live!" she yells from the top of her lungs.

The room gets startled and as Emma's fist comes in contact with the floor and her other squeezes the heart there a crack. Like thunder and the wind comes to surround them. But as quickly as it comes it leaves. Emma looks down to Regina, vision hasty, unfocused. There's no difference.

"Emma I'm so-"

"Know what, I know you didn't mean to but right now I don't want to hear it because in this moment I'm hurt and grieving and you're to blame!"

"Mom! Ma!" Henry comes running. When he gets there and sees his mom in her other mom's arms not moving he gasps.

"Mom!" he runs to her.

He kneels in front of Emma and touches his mother's limp body. He looks at Emma with watery eyes. He doesn't ask it's not the time. He lays his head on Regina's stomach. Emma rests her forehead against her lover.

"I love you" she whispers as she connects with red lips.

She pulls back slowly, not wanting it to end. She opens her eyes at the exact same time that Regina opens hers. Regina gasps as the live comes back to her. The whole room makes shocking sounds. First thing brown orbs connect with is surprise green. She shoots up and hugs Emma with Henry between them.

"Emma" she whispers.

"Mom! You're alive!" he says from between them.

Regina lets him out and brings him for a hug as well. Emma clings to both of them as she sobs even more but now she sobs with relieved. Emma cradles the brunette's face and kisses her all over, saying 'I love you' with each kiss. Regina smiles so brightly, so lovingly.

"I love you too baby."

"Don't you ever do that to me again"

They hug and the rest of the clan does as well. They help her up and Snow catches her wrist.

"Regina I'm so-"

She cuts her off with a hug. Snow returns it with much sentiment.

"I have tried most of my life to kill you and I have hurt you in many ways so how about we call it even?"

"Okay" came Snow's little voice.

For one moment Regina heard the little girl she took care of for a while. She smiles and kisses the woman's temple. Emma smiles and grabs Regina's hands. They walk outside and see everything normal. Elsa explains what happened.

"So she sacrificed herself? Wow" says Emma.

*Later that night*

They enter the dark mansion and go to tuck in Henry. He asked for them to because today was a long day, a day that he didn't thought would end and when it did he came to see that he lost one of his mom. He thought that was it, he thought that his mother was gone forever.

"Mom" he whispers.

"Yes my little prince" he smiles at that.

"I love you" Regina smiles and kisses his temple.

"I love you too my beautiful prince."

Emma and Regina say good night and make their way to the master bedroom. Emma closes the door and leans against it, watching in the dark as Regina undresses. She pushes herself off and walks to the brunette and wraps her arms around her from behind. Regina sighs as the blonde's lips kiss the back of her neck. She is turn around and then lips crash to hers. The blonde pushes the brunette until the fall in the bed. With a little of concentration Emma puffs their clothes away.

"Impressive" breaths Regina with a smirk.

Emma returns it and kisses the brunette more forcefully this time. She almost lost this forever. What would have she become if whatever brought Regina back didn't? She wonders what exactly brought Regina back? She stores that in the back of her brain to ask mother superior later. She kisses all over a tan body, lingering in specific places. She makes her way back to Regina's red lips and kisses her as she enters her at the same time. The brunette pulls away and gasps, letting out a long, low moan.

Emma admires the beauty underneath her and starts to thrust. Her thrusts are gently but also strong. The former Queen clings to the Savior as she arches her back and whimpers in pleasure.

"Emma" she breaths out.

"I love you"

And just like that she comes, flying over the edge. White bliss covers her from head to toe and she feels a buzzing which surely comes from their magic. The burgundy glow is in the air and Emma smiles. She lies on top of Regina with the brunette's face nuzzled in her neck. They catch their breaths and Regina slowly turns them around. She works her way down a beautifully sculpture body until she reaches her goal. She inhales the smell that's Emma Swan and moans. She takes her first swipe and hums as the blonde arches her back, pale hands tangle in brown locks and brings her closer. Regina grips her thighs as she buries herself in Emma, drinking all that the Savior has to offer. The blonde is already worked up from bringing Regina to orgasm.

The brunette envelopes the pink nerve in her mouth and sucks.

"Oh god! Reginaaaaa!"

She moans, screams into the dark room. She brings Regina back and hugs her, clings to her and starts to sob. Regina lets her tears fall and clings to the blonde as well.

"I love you Regina, so damn much!"

"Me too love from here to the day I die and after that."


	11. Chapter 11: Double The Trouble Part I

Emma wakes up with Regina sound asleep in her arms. She smiles and kisses the brunette's forehead. She gets out of bed quietly and gets dress. As she makes her way down stairs she hears someone in the kitchen. When she enters the kitchen she sees Henry making himself breakfast.

"Hey kid" she says.

"Hey ma, how's mom?"

"She's fine, still sleeping which I find weird but yesterday was a long, exhausting day."

"Yeah but unfortunately I still have school so I'll see you guys later."

He comes and hugs her and she smiles. They say goodbye and she starts to make breakfast. She's moving around the kitchen, trying with success to not make a mess. She feels hands envelop her from behind and smiles. The brunette cuddles to her back and kisses a shoulder. Emma turns and puts her hands around Regina's neck.

"How you feelin'?"

"I'm okay" Emma nods but her magic feels weird.

"Well I have to go to work today but I'll see you later...I made you breakfast too."

She gives her a kiss and walks out. She stands in front of the door for a second. Something is up she just doesn't know what. She goes to the station and has to take a deep breath as she sees the spot where Regina laid, immobile. She shakes her head makes her way to her desk. The morning was uneventful. Her mother drops by around lunch.

"Emma?" her voice is small.

Emma looks at her mother and gives her a small smile. Snow comes in and stands a few feet away.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?'

"I'm fine mom" she replies.

"Emma I want to apologize-"

"Mom what I said yesterday doesn't apply to today, I was hurt and in that moment I had lost the love of my life. I know it wasn't your fault and you don't have to say sorry."

She stands and goes to hug her mom. Snow smiles while she lets a few tears out. She hugs her daughter with so much love.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you too mom."

Right than Emma feels her magic swirl. She has a good idea of who it is but somehow it doesn't feel the same. She pulls back and looks towards the hall. She hears the heels clicking the floor. When Regina rounds the corner both Emma and Snow choke on air. Here is Regina wearing skin tight jeans and a blouse that does little to conceal her cleavage. Her heels are not her usual 3 in heels but 'fuck me' pumps. Emma looks at her mother.

"What the hell?"

Regina makes her way to them and smiles to Snow but the smile feels different to the woman as well. Snow sees just a glance of the woman she has not seen in forever and who she thought she wasn't going to see again. She shakes her head and smiles. No Regina is a different person now.

"Emma can we talk?"

"Sure babe"

"I'm going to go; your father is probably going crazy with Neal."

Emma nods and smiles as she sees her mother go. Once they know she's out for real Emma turns to Regina.

"What's up babe?"

Regina only smiles evilly. She waves her hand and Emma tilts her head.

"What did you just do?"

"lock the main door"

"Why-"

"Quiet! A Queen should not be questioned on her actions."

Emma shivers at the huskiness and harshness in Regina's words. What she didn't like is just how real this felt, it surely didn't feel like Regina was role playing. No it feels like she actually is the Evil Queen.

*1hr later*

"Regina!" moans Emma from her pace on the floor.

Regina hums from her place from between her legs. Emma has never experience Regina being this dominate, this harsh. She wasn't complaining but it just didn't feel quite right. She arches her back as she comes for what feels like the hundredth time. She yells the name of her lover. She falls back and pants as she catches her breath. Regina stands and fixes herself, Emma just watches. What the hell is going on with Regina?" Emma stands and fixes her panties and pants.

"I have to go" says Regina, her voice a little far away.

Emma tilts her head at the tone. Is Regina's hair longer? The brunette goes to walk away without so much as a good bye. The blonde grabs her wrist.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ms. Swan."

"Ms. Swan? Really? Regina you can drop the act and talk to me."

Regina turns with her eyes dark and she snatches her hand away. She grabs Emma by her jaw and comes mere inches away.

"Don't cross the line dear" she hisses and then walks away.

Emma just stands there dumbfounded. She grabs her phone and calls her mother. When Snow answers Emma has to hold on the little sob. When Regina looked at her right now she didn't see her Regina nor the love the other woman felt for her. Instead she saw mere lust and nothing more.

"Mom I think something is up with Regina."

As soon as Snow heard her daughter's voice and concern she made her way as quickly as possible to the station. When she got there they decided to make their way to Regina's house. In their way there Emma explains what happened. They get to the mansion and enter the home. Making their way to the living room what Emma sees breaks her heart.

"Regina!" she yells.

There in the couch is Regina lying down with Robin on top of her. Robin quickly jumps up to quickly be knocked to the ground by Emma's fist. Regina sits and does nothing as Emma grabs Robin by the collar.

"You are so lucky I don't use my magic for my own benefits because I would have turned you into fucking aches by now!" she hisses.

"Emma let him go" says Snow.

Emma pushes him towards the entrance and he hurries out. From behind they hear clapping. Emma turns to see Regina clapping with such evil smile.

"Well done dear, that was such an animalistic action you got me dripping."

Snow flinches at the words. Regina only smiles wider at that. Emma clenches her fist.

"What the fuck Regina!? What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what dear? I'm merely acting like myself."

"No you are not! You are all dominant and bitchy much like you were when we first meeting."

"Careful with your words Ms. Swan" growls Regina.

Emma scoffs and makes her way to the door. Snow looks at Regina, trying to figure out just what is wrong.

"You better go on with your daughter out of this house before I take your heart and kill you like I have wanted to do for so long Snow."

The venom in her words made Snow realize just who she was talking to. She turns and goes after Emma. She finds her in the bug with her face on her hands. Snow enters the car and looks at Emma.

"We need to find Blue right now!" says Snow with an emergency in her voice.

Back inside the mansion Regina is looking out the window.

_'What have you done!?'_

"Oh no dear, what have you done? In Emma's eyes it's you not me."

_'I'll get you for this!'_

"Have you forgotten that you are trap within me and when you do get out you won't be able to hurt me as I'm you and you are me."

They both watch as Emma starts the car and makes her way out of their sight. Emma looks at Snow as Snow tells her it probably has to do with something that happened yesterday. They make their way to the convent and look for mother superior.

"They aren't here, my magic isn't sensing anything" says Emma.

"Where can they be? We haven't seen them since before the spell."

Emma thinks back to when she entered the diner and saw chaos but no fairies. Emma looks at Snow with her face annoyed.

"Gold."

They make their way to Gold's shop. They enter his shop with determination.

"I don't know what the hell is your plan and I don't care but I need you to tell me what the hell you did to the fairies."

"Well hello to you too dearies."

"Cut the shit Rumple I need the fairies."

"I don't know where they are, I can't help you."

Emma's huffs and makes her way out of the shop. Someone calls her by magic and she follows to the abandon warehouse at the harbor.

"Mother Superior? Are you okay, what are you doing here?"

**So I thought I would let blue get away so it would be easier to figure out what's wrong with Regina and how to free the rest of the fairies. The idea of the whole Regina thing came with this post in tumblr that I thought was cool to add here. I'll explain everything in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Double The Trouble Part II

_"Mother Superior? Are you okay, what are you doing here?"_

Mother Superior explains to them what Hook did to the rest of the fairies. Emma and Snow try to figure out what in the world Hook would need the fairies. They go in search for the pirate, leaving Blue to hide in the abandon warehouse. They go to Granny's and find him drinking like always. They ask him but he never gave them a straight answer and Emma was become exasperated. Elsa enters the diner and goes to Emma.

"Emma we found a door that leads to our land."

"We aren't done yet Hook" she hisses as she goes with Elsa.

They are all gather to say goodbye and by all I mean the Charmings, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. This is how they came to conclusion that Gold was behind the disappearance of the fairies. And now is Belle who is helping them set things right. After Belle and Rumple disappeared Emma grabs the box and brings it to mother superior who lets the fairies out and an old man who says it's the keeper of the box. Once they fairies are in order Emma takes mother superior outside to talk with Snow right behind them.

"Blue there's something wrong with Regina."

"What do you mean?"

"Well see when the spell hit and everything went to chaos my mother and her where fighting. I came to find Regina choking the life out of Snow so I yelled for her to stop and in the moment of distraction she got stabbed in the heart and well she died but the thing is she came back."

Blue looks at Emma and tries to figure out what the hell it means. People even in their land don't just come back from the dead, it's impossible.

"Did you do anything?"

"Well there was this moment where I put my hand inside her chest and I didn't feel her heart beating and it just made everything so much more real but the denial won and I wished with every cell of my body for her to be back and then there was this crack as I pound my fits on the floor and a quick wind but it was all in a second and then I kissed her and she just came back to live as if she was only cursed not dead."

Blue's eyes become impossibly wide. Emma and Snow look at each other and then at blue willing her to share.

"It's impossible" she mumbles.

"What is?" asks Emma worried.

"I have only read about it but I have never seen it be done."

"See what be done!?" asks Emma exasperated.

"Resurrection by the truest of love see there's true love and then there's the truest of love. Truest of love is more powerful than true love and it's very rare to find in our land we have only heard of one couple ever having the truest of love which gave birth to the magic of true love. This magic can pretty much do anything, in your case it brought you Regina back."

"Yeah but that's the thing exactly which Regina it brought me back?"

"What do you mean?"

Snow sighs because all this questions and little answers got her annoyed. She was a very patient woman but when it came down to people she cared for she had little to no patience. In this moment it's her daughter's and friend's happy ending on the line.

"What Emma is trying to say is that Regina is acting like her old self again and by old self I mean the person who wants to crush my heart and take everyone's happy ending away."

"Well we all know that all magic comes with a price if my theory is correct and your love with Regina is the truest of love and that is what caused her to come back than that has to do a lot with what is happening...see when the magic resurrected Regina it brought back the old her she has been keeping locked away."

Emma nods as all of this somehow makes sense. She looks at Snow and then at Blue.

"There's something else...whenever she looks at me all I see is pure lust but nothing more and well she isn't just trying to get into my pants but also Robin's."

"No matter what do not let her get intimate with Robin" blurts out the fairy.

Emma just stares at mother superior and her outburst. Not like she was planning on letting it happened anyways.

"Emma the Regina we are talking about merely likes you but she still believes that the fairy dust is correct and she still thinks that Robin is her second chance at true love and if he falls for her and they end up doing an act of true love she might stay in Regina's place forever and even though he isn't her true love in her heart right now she believes it and that's enough."

Why is everything so damn complicated when it comes to shit like this? If Emma ever thought that being a normal human was complicated she takes it all back. She passes a hand through her curls.

"How can I change this?"

"It's not that simple...you see by now Regina might be split into two bodies which is the one who is in love with you and the one who merely likes you enough to sleep with you and each one only contains half a heart you need to gain the half that is missing from your Regina and put it inside her body-"

"Done" answers Emma without letting her finish.

"While making love to her, it is the only way the heart will come together and erase the darkness and make her, herself all the way just like before" adds mother superior.

Not that Emma is complaining because she loves making love to Regina but even this is a little too much. I mean how is she even supposed to hold the heart or half of the heart while she is making Regina feel good? And how is she supposed to take the heart of the Evil Queen without getting herself killed? She groans as this is all giving her a headache.

"Just how do you suggest I take the heart? I'm not trying to die in the process."

With a flick of her wand she makes a flask with purple-pinkish liquid appear. She hands it to Emma who takes it carefully.

"This will enchant her long enough for you to take the heart without her having the ability to use her powers and fight back."

Emma nods and Snow says thank you to blue and makes her way to Emma's car. They drive to the diner when Emma's phone rings. She sees is Regina's number and her heart catches in her throat. Snow squeezes her hand and gets out of the car. Emma answers with her voice neutral.

"Hello?"

"Emma! We need to talk urgently!" Emma smiles as she finally hears the voice of her Regina.

Wait that only means that the other Regina is somewhere in Story Brooke. She has to find that Regina before she runs into Robin and something awful happens. She is brought back by Regina's voice.

"Emma?"

"Regina do you trust me?"

"More than anything baby."

"Okay than I need you to just wait at home, don't come out just stay there and I'll come as soon as I figure something out that will make everything better okay."

"Emma I just need you to know that the thing with Robin-"

"I know baby, I know this is why I have to do what I'm about to do to fix it just wait for me at home."

The way she said home just felt so right. Regina and Henry are her home and there isn't a doubt about that.

"Okay I love you Emma never forget that."

"I know I love you too."

They hang up and Emma makes her way to the diner. She sees Henry with her parents and a couple of booths away is Regina talking to who can only be Robin. Regina looks at her and smirks and Emma does her best to return it. If she is correct and this Regina does have at least the sexual need to have her than there's plenty of ways she can draw her attention away from Robin. Emma walks to Snow and tells her to take Henry tonight. She makes her way to the table where Robin and Regina are and gives the man one look for him to coward away and leave. He may be a thief and may know how to battle but when it comes to the Savior her knows how to choose his battles and this one he cannot win.

He gets out of the booth and Emma sits in his place. She grins at Regina and lets her eyes roam over the body encased in the tightest of clothes. The former Queen smirks and leans forward revealing more cleavage.

"I don't appreciate you scaring my suitors away Ms. Swan."

Emma can hear the evil smile behind that sentence. She looks up with lust in her eyes and smiles her charmer smile.

"Oh come on that guy? He gets scare every time I'm around so I can only imagine how he can handle such a lady like you in bed. From my experience you like to be manhandled and he doesn't have the balls to do that unlike me who is just dying to be bury so deep in you, fucking you to oblivion."

Emma can see the arousal in the Queen's eyes and her body. Her magic was also sending signals of arousal. Emma lets her boot clad foot tease the Queen's calf.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, why not."

Emma winks and stands up to the front. She gets Ruby.

"Rubes I need your help, give me two glasses of whiskey and put this in one of them and tell me which one is it."

She grabs Ruby's hand and discreetly passes the flask Blue gave her. Ruby nods not daring to ask why she needs this liquid thing. Emma looks at Regina whose eyes were in her ass. She wiggles it causing the brunette to look up while liking her lips. Emma winks at her and turns back around to get the drinks.

"Thank you Ruby and please don't tell anyone about this."

"Hey whatever you and your lady like to role play for the bedroom is none of my business, it's the left one."

Emma decides against answering to that instead she blushes and leaves. She makes her way to Regina and gives her the one Ruby said she put the liquid on. Emma raises her glass and with a smirk says.

"To a night bond for great fucking."

"Cheers dear" Emma watches with ramp attention as Regina drinks the liquid.

_'God I hope this works'_ it's the only thing going through her mind as Regina finishes the drink.


	13. Chapter 13: Mending The Hearts

Emma watches as the brunette finishes the drink. Emma takes only sips. Regina lets out an 'ah' after she swallows.

"My that is strong, one drink I feel kind of funny."

Emma knows that's the potion working its way in Regina's body. She gets in the booth next to Regina and moves close. She nibbles her ear and the queen lets out a low moan for only Emma to hear. The blonde licks the shell of her ear and husks,

"How about you puff us back to your home?"

Emma hopes that her magic isn't completely gone at least until they get there. Regina nods and with a flick of her wrist they puff away. Emma sighs in relieve as they appear in the foyer of Regina's mansion. Regina crashes her against the wall and starts to kiss down her neck. Emma can't help the moan that escapes her after all this is Regina, it might not be her Regina but it's Regina. Over her shoulder she sees the other Regina approaching. She puts her hands up and shushes her from saying anything. Emma's hand goes to the former Queen's back.

"Puff our clothes off than."

When Regina flicks her wrist nothing happens. She looks at her hand with confusion. She tries again but nothing happens. She looks at Emma and she sees the beginning of a wrath coming. The blonde holds her with her magic and pins her to the opposite wall. Regina, both of them open their eyes wide at Emma's actions. The Queen struggles as the other Regina comes next to Emma. Emma walks to the Queen.

"I'm sorry as much as I like having you around I want only my Regina to stay."

With that said she enters the Queen's chest and grips her heart. If anyone was to walk in they would have said that in that moment Emma looks exactly like the woman she's taking the heart from. Regina gasps as Emma pulls out with half the heart.

"Regina can you puff her somewhere and keep her there?"

Regina nods and then the Queen is gone. Regina looks at Emma and goes to speak but Emma kisses her. She grabs her with her free hand by the waists.

"Puff us to your bed, naked."

Regina can only nod and does as told. She flicks her wrist and they appear naked in her bed with Emma on top. She looks down at Regina's body and smiles.

"I love you 'Gina."

"I love you too baby" she says caressing her cheek.

Emma straddles one of her thighs, pressing one of hers to Regina's heat. They both moan and start to thrust against each other. Emma is still holding half the heart in her arm and she wonders when she'll have to put it in, in order for this to work. They moan and pant in unison and Regina grips her hips. Emma is her anchor. Its minutes of just that, of them feeling each other's touches.

"I love you Emma"

The heart starts to glow a bright white. Emma feels it also coming from her heart and she knows. Without thinking she puts the heart back inside Regina. The light only brightens and then the whole room is consumed by the blinding light. Both women close their eyes but keep going.

"Emmaaaa!" yells Regina.

There's a big puff and then all that is left is the burgundy glow. Emma falls on top of Regina and they stay like that catching their breaths.

"H-how do you feel?"

"Light" was the answer.

"That's it?" asks Emma.

Regina shrugs and looks down at Emma with adoration and love. Emma's breathe hitches because this is her Regina completely. They share a kiss full of love that gets them started all over again.

*Next Morning*

Regina wakes up and smiles as she finds herself in the Savior's arms once again. She sneaks out and makes her way to the kitchen to make Emma some breakfast. She makes pancakes, eggs and bacon with coffee just like the blonde likes it. She makes her way up stairs with the tray. She enters to see Emma still asleep. She smiles and puts the tray on her nightstand and she sits next to Emma. She leans down and kisses a bare back. Emma stirs but still doesn't wake. Regina smiles and leans down. This time instead of kissing she licks Emma's back. The blonde moans in response finally waking up.

"Mm good morning."

"Morning, I made you breakfast."

Emma sits up and smiles. They eat and Emma explain everything that happened and about the truest of love. Regina was amazed at this new information. She wonders if everything that happened so she could get to Emma was meant to happen. Her meeting and saving Snow, losing Daniel, becoming Queen and then Evil Queen, not letting her heart lead her to Robin choosing instead to keep being Evil. Then after that having many opportunities to kill Snow but not doing it never really knowing why but now she knows and then casting the curse and freezing time cause come on by know she'll be almost as old as her mother was when she got married if not more.

"We were always meant to be" she finds herself saying and Emma smiles at that.

"I believe we were meant to be even before I was born I think it was pre destined or something" says the blonde shrugging.

Regina leans in and kisses her gently.

"Move in with me."

"What?" says Emma surprise.

"Move in with me" repeats the brunette.

"I uh are you sure?"

"More than anything Emma I love you so much and I know that we are meant to be and that this is it so yes I'm sure."

Emma's smile is so big that it almost split her face in half.

"Of course I'll move in baby."

They share another kiss in celebration.

**Thank you all so much for the favorites and follows! Review please and I hope you enjoyed this update! –xoxo-**


	14. Chapter 14: Jealous

Regina is making her way down to the grocery store with a radiant smile. She is absolutely glowing and everybody sees just how wonderful she is. It's been a week since she asked Emma to move in. In many of the town folk's eyes it was all too soon but who are they too judge. Snow fell in love with a man she barely knew, she herself got married to the King after only knowing him for a couple of days for Christ's sake's. No they are moving towards the right direction. She enters the grocery store and nods to people passing by the aisles. Everyone liked this side of the once Evil Queen and Snow was just happy that the old Regina was back. Well if she thought about it, it felt like Regina was re-born and became someone better and it made it all even more glorifying because of everything that happened.

She is looking at some peanut butter and jelly jar. Henry loves peanut butter and jelly so much and she always wondered why until she met Emma of course who was just as obsessed. She smiles at the thought and sighs contently. She buys everything she needs and makes her way to her Benz. She starts loading the car and closes the trunk when she feels strong arms around her waists. She smiles for a second but then realizes that those strong arms aren't the ones from her savior. She turns to see Robin smiling at her.

"Hey you" he says and bends to kiss her.

She opens her eyes wide and pushes him. He pulls back with an unsure looked. He then smiles thinking she is playing hard to get. He grips her ass and sits her on the hood of the trunk.

"Mr. Hood! Please get your filthy hands off me this instance before I turn you into dust!" barks Regina outraged.

"Oh so that's how you want to play ...alright my Queen" he smirks.

"What in the world are you- Robin!" she yelps as she feels his hand on her thigh.

She pushes him away with her magic and he lands on the floor. She jumps off the trunk and fixes herself. He stands and she huffs, looking at him with distaste. He growls and launches himself at her, pinning her against the car and kissing her roughly.

"You have two fucking seconds to disappear before I do it for you" they hear the hiss from behind him.

He jumps away from Regina and looks at Emma. The blonde is looking at him with anger in her eyes making her emerald eyes dark. Regina is panting as she fixes herself again, glaring at Robin.

"Emma-" Regina is cut off by the blonde's finger in the air.

Regina snaps her mouth close. Her eyes rank over the blonde's form as she stalks to Robin. The brunette licks her lips at the scene in front of her. Emma looks so feral and sexy and god she was making Regina wet. The Savior grabs Robing by his collar and bores her eyes into his, anybody would think she was looking deep in his soul. He squirms a little under her gaze.

"You are going to stay the fuck away from her! If I so much as see you looking at her I won't hesitate to evaporate you!" she growls.

Regina puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it. She feels Emma relax a little under her touch. She leans in her ear.

"Emma it's not worth it...come let's go home."

Emma glares on last time and let's go. She looks at Regina and then grabs the keys of the Benz. She gets in the driver's side and waits for Regina. The mayor makes her way and glares at the thief one last time before getting in the passenger side. The drive to the mansion was awfully quiet, both women caught in their own thoughts. They get home and Regina gets out, taking the bags from the trunk. She didn't know if Emma was mad at her although she had no fault in this so she doubted it was that. She is in the kitchen when she hears the front door open and close again.

She stops putting things away and makes her way to the foyers where Emma is taking off her jacket. Regina makes her way towards the blonde and envelopes her from behind. There's a moment where they just enjoy the closeness but then Emma pulls away. She turns around and the Queen's breathe hitches at the desire in Emma's eyes. She looks so primal, animal like as she pushes Regina until her back hits the wall. She kisses her forcefully, stealing the breath from her lungs.

Regina gasps in surprise and moans in delight when Emma sucks her button lip. She tangles her hands in blonde tresses, pulling her closer. The Savior picks her up and presses into her. Regina pulls back from the kiss and moans, throwing her head back. She starts to grind her hips, looking for friction on her heated flesh. She bites her lips as she works hard for the contact and Emma nips her neck. Emma's hands go to round, juicy cheeks and squeezes them as she starts to make her way up the stairs. The Queen hisses as she feels nails digging into her flesh with pain but also pleasure radiating from her skin.

When they get to the door of their bedroom Emma crashes her against it. She rips the shirt open and cups firm breasts. Regina whimpers as the Savior's hands squeezes her breasts and rolls her nipples through the silky material. Regina's mouth hangs open as she looks at what the blonde is doing, ranging breaths leaving her in rapid successions. Emma is totally manhandling her and she is totally okay with that. The blonde opens the door and makes her way towards the bed. Once she is there she throws the brunette none gently on the bed. Regina lands with a little yelp and looks up at Emma.

She smiles sensually and bites her lip. She loves Emma being all tender and loving but she also loves the possessiveness and jealousy that is radiating off the blonde's body in waves.

"Undress" comes the husk command.

Regina watches Emma disappeared into her-their closet and tilts her head. She starts undressing just like she was told to do. She is just finishing when she feels the presence of someone else in the room. She looks towards the closet and see Emma completely naked except with something extra. Regina's eyes darken even more as her mouth goes dry. When has Emma purchased such toy? She doesn't know but she isn't about to ask stupid questions when her time and breath can be spend on her gasping and moaning in pleasure.

Emma makes her way to the beautiful goddess in the bed. She crawls on top of Regina and lets their bodies touch. The brunette moans as she feels Emma's skin against her own and Emma's appendage against her pelvic bone. Emma nips, licks and bites anywhere her lips land on while Regina hisses, whimpers and moans her pleasure. The blonde starts to suck her pulse point probably marking her but she just doesn't care.

"Emma I need you inside" she pants out needy.

Emma grabs her legs from behind and pushes them towards Regina's chest effectively making the brunette be at her mercy. She pulls a hand form its place and puts the cock directly on the entrance. She puts her hand back in its place, locking Regina in the same position. Without warning she thrusts her hips forward and buries herself deep inside the brunette. Regina lets out a scream of pleasure as all 8in fill her up.

"Godddd!" she moans and pants at the same time.

Emma starts to move, the position making her go deeper than in a normal position. She takes it all in pure bliss only being able to scratch and grip at a muscular back but besides that she was totally at the Savior's mercy. She was at the mercy of her ex-enemy's daughter and she loves every second of it, there's isn't place she'd rather be than her in this moment with Emma pounding into her at a hard, fast rate. She was screaming her lungs out her voice competing with the banging of the headboard to the wall and the groaning of Emma, and the sound of a cock entering heated, swollen flesh.

Emma feels her orgasm nearing and she feels the resistance of Regina's walls and she knows the Queen is also close. She lets her head drop and sick on a dark nipple. Regina let's one hand tangle in blonde hair.

"Oh god yes! Yes! Oh don't stop Emma! Pleaseeeee don't stop!" screams Regina.

A bite in her nipple and a hard thrust has her screaming Emma's name as she comes harder than ever before.

"Emmaaaa!"

The Savior picks up her pace and falls behind her beauty.

"Ugh Reginaaa!" she moans and groans in shudders.

They ride the waves of their orgasm until the last spasm. Emma let's Regina stretch her legs and falls gently on top of her. Regina embraces her as she plays with tangle, blonde locks. They stay like that for minutes just enjoying each other's company and bodies. Emma mumbles as she gently pulls out and rolls over. She takes the strap-on off and drops in on the floor. Regina rolls to her and they cuddle.

"I love you Emma Swan" Emma smiles and kisses her temple.

"And I love you Regina Mills."

**Well I thought I could heat things up just a little bit more so I got this. Hope you enjoy the update please review! Thank you-xoxo-**


	15. Chapter 15: Trouble In Paradise

They have been living together for a month now. Everything has been great, they were more in love and happy. When Regina looks back at her past and everything she has been through she finds it hard to believe that she finally has love in her life. Sometimes having Robin around makes her head ache because he seems to be obsessed with the idea that Regina wants him too. Emma of course was always there to the rescue and to help her feel safe once again. But even the happiest of people have trouble with their love one. It all started because of a little disagreement about Henry. He had asked both of them if he could go camping in the woods with a couple of friends.

"Sure Henry."

"Absolutely not" they say at the same time.

Henry looks at both of them. Both women look at each other at their disagreement. They both speak again at the same time.

"You want him to go?"

"You don't want him to go?"

Henry excuses himself to his room giving both his mothers a little privacy. Once the boy is inside his bedroom and both women are sure that he is out of earshot they speak again.

"Regina his 13 now I think he is allowed to have a little fun."

"Yes but not in the woods, it's dangerous."

"Dangerous how Regina? There is just trees and animal forest and there's _Robin_ and his men."

The way she said his name made the brunette smile for a quick second. She recovers quickly and shakes her head.

"Yes but may I remind you that some people still want to hurt me."

"Who Regina? I haven't seen anyone capable enough to want to piss you off."

"You never know Emma" says the former Queen.

The next words that came out of Emma's mouth were the biggest mistake. She didn't mean them in the way the sounded but apparently the Queen thought otherwise.

"Well if you wouldn't have stepped on so many toes back in fairy tale land maybe you would have a better idea of who."

The brunette turns to look at her. She turned so fast Emma thought for a second that she would end up on her ass. Her face was hardened into her usual mayoral mask.

"What did you say?" she growls.

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"Tell me exactly how you meant it Miss Swan?" hisses Regina.

Emma puts her hand up and points a finger at Regina.

"Okay first of all do not call me Miss Swan!" hisses Emma back. "Second of all how about you calm your tits before we end up screaming in each other's faces."

When the words hit Regina she laughs, a laugh that is mockery of humor. Her old self was staring to come out to defend and protect herself.

"Oh and who are you to tell me to calm down? Just because you are the savior doesn't give you the right to command people."

"Yes but being Queen gives you the right to kill innocent people because that makes so much sense!"

This was now going too far. The can of worms was begging to open. All things they have heard about each other from people and have tried so hard to put away coming to light. Deep down both women didn't mean a single word and they both felt that in each other through the magic. But even though they both know that neither of them means it, it still hurts and they try to even the score.

"At least I didn't abandon my own child."

"I gave him up to give him a good life! A life I couldn't possible give him because of the way I was brought up and my situation which technically was all your damn fault! Trying to punish Snow for telling a secret your mother coaxed out of her about you and your precious stable boy! By the way how did that turned out?"

Regina clenches her jaw and fist. She doesn't feel anything for Daniel anymore. Of course she loved him once, he was her first love and she will always remember him as the good part of her youth. If he was to come back now she would receive him with care and love but not the same love she had for him at 18 years of age. But of course the words being thrown at her both infuriated and hurt her.

"Oh yes because I'm to blame here? To be fair I was threatening your mother, you just got in the way of things like you always do!" barks the older women.

"Now you're complaining? Cause all the other times you seemed pretty okay with the idea of me getting in the way."

"Please Miss Swan you have been in my way since you were born, then you come 28 years later and try to take my son thinking you somehow had a right when you gave him up and made it perfectly cleared that you wanted not to be found! But yet here you are!"

Henry is sitting behind his door, face buried in between his knees. Legs up, shielding him from the world and the cold words his mothers were saying to each other.

"I didn't want my child to know his mother was a failure in life! And you didn't seem to mind the damn foreplay Madam Mayor! May I also remind you that Henry came looking for me _darling_" The nickname was bitter. "Because you were obviously doing something wrong! But what can you expect from a woman who ripped her own father's heart out to get revenge."

That was the last straw for Regina. Before both of them could process what was going on Regina's fist connected to her jaw. The savior groans and holds her jaw, her chest heavies in range.

"Fuck you" growls the brunette.

Emma straightens up and launches herself at Regina. They both get a couple of hits, not strong enough to do so serious damage but enough to draw blood.

"Stop it!" yells Henry.

Both women stop the struggle and look at him from their position on the floor. Emma is the first to move, removing herself from Regina. She huffs, fixes herself and with one last look at the woman at the floor she walks out the house. Regina just stays there, laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. What the hell just happened? She sighs and gets up, off the floor.

"Mom?"

"Go to your room Henry" say the Mayor lowly.

"But mom, ma just-"

"I said go to bed!" it's commanding, a little dark but still low and a bit gentle.

Henry says no more as he makes his way back up the stairs. Regina makes her way to her studies and gets a glass and her bottle of homemade cider. She takes it out to the living room and sits on the couch. The first drink makes her hiss as the cut in her lower lip. She has another in the brow and a small bruise in her cheek. With a wave of her hand they disappear. She doesn't know how long she just sat there, drinking the bottle away but she knows that it's raining outside and that she is almost done with the bottle of cider when there's a knock at her door.

If it was Emma she would have used the key. Matter of fact if it was Emma she wouldn't be coming back at all. The thought made the brunette's heart ache. It aches more with ache Emma felt and Regina sobs a little because their bodies are so deeply connected. Magic is the deepest way to connect with someone in their world and probably this one too. She makes it to the door and opens it to reveal a sopping wet blonde whose eyes are full of pain, regret, anger but most of all love. Before Regina's brain catches up with her body the blonde is on her. She kisses the brunette once very deeply.

"I'm so sorry Regina, I'm so sorry" she whispers and gives her another kiss. "I'm so sorry" she repeats.

"I know love, I'm sorry too" chokes Regina out.

They hug intensely, never wanting to let go, afraid that if they pull apart they will drift away, drift apart. Emma nuzzles the Queen's neck. There's a moment of silence where all you hear is the rain outside, the thunder, a moment where Regina sees the light of lightning behind her close eyes. Then in the most lowest of whispers, lowly enough that if she wasn't close it would've drown with the noise of drops hitting the concrete Emma says.

"Marry me?"

**Don't hate me dears ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!-xoxo-**


	16. Chapter 16: Another Step To Happiness

_"Marry me?" _

The brunette pulls back from the embrace. Shock was evident in her expression. She shakes her head.

"What?"

"I had a plan on how I wanted to propose to you but this is who we are, we never get what we want according to plan. Regina Mills I love you with every fiber of my being, you have shown me every part of yourself, have let me in and with every glimpse I have fallen harder for you. The thought of not having this, of not being with you for the rest of my life makes me sick. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I can't wait so...Will you marry me?"

Regina wipes her tears. She holds her chest when Emma falls on one knee and with magic puffs a ring. Her breath comes in shudders. The ring is made of white gold and has a blue sapphire. In the inside it had _'Once Upon A Dream..._' engraved on it.

"Yes" she whispers, too choked up.

She clears her throat and smiles.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you!"

The blonde smiles and puts the ring on her finger. She stands and picks Regina up, twirling her round. They stay in each other's arms for a long period of time.

"I love you" whispers Regina.

Emma hugs her tighter, nuzzling her nose to Regina's neck. She gives it a gentle kiss.

"I love you too" she replies in the same whisper.

She pulls back and cups the Queen's cheek. Her thumb caresses her skin, making its way to her lower lip. Her eyes never leave Regina's face as the brunette's eyes flutter and look down at Emma's lips. She parts her lips and the Savior shivers as hot breath washes over her thumb. She then lets out a low groan at the feel of a warm mouth enveloping her thumb, a tongue gently stroking around it. Emma pulls it out slowly while her face inches closer to her face, her lips teasing the Queen's .Finally the Sheriff connects her lips to red, plump ones as she pushes Regina until she is against a wall. They pall back, both panting, eyes lustful.

Emma's fingers trace olive skin with such gentleness. Her lips follow the path and Regina only hums. She just said yes to marrying the most amazing woman in the world, she hasn't been this happy in a while. She feels like at any second she might com-bust of how happy she is. The Savior slowly starts to lower the zipper on the back of the dress. She lowers the traps down dainty shoulders which she pampers with kisses and lowers the dress slowly, letting her fingers brush warm skin. She starts to kiss an elegant neck and the Mayor tilts her head to the side to give her more room. Regina starts to also undress her beautiful blonde.

"We should really move this upstairs, Henry is here love" pants the Queen.

Emma only nods and gives no other indication. Suddenly she is being lifted off the ground and squeals. She holds tighter to her Savior and buries her face in a pale neck. She inhales the scent that it's just Emma and smiles. They make it to the bedroom in complete silence. No words are exchange as they finish undressing from the rest of their clothes. Regina climbs in and waits for Emma. She smiles as she thinks that before Emma she always took control, not trusting anyone to relinquish it. But she trust Emma more than anything and she always gives herself to the blonde as a sign of love and devotion.

Emma makes her way up the Mayor's body while kissing parts of it here and there. Once face to face with the brunette she lets her body cover Regina's. They sigh, contempt in just holding each other for a while. There was silence as Regina massaged the blonde's scalp and the rain hit hard against the window pane. After a few minutes Emma's hand makes its way to Regina's slick folds. They both moan lowly at the contact and Emma lets her mouth envelope a dark, perky nipple. The Queen arches her back and groans in appreciation. She circles an engorge clit with soft circles while she takes turns on each nipple. Regina's body is humming with arousal and she needs release.

"Please Emma, please" she says with such need.

Emma's hand trails to her entrance and circles it a couple of times before slowly, almost teasingly she enters the brunette with two fingers. The brunette arches her back, throws her head back and moans as she grips the sheets. Her knees bent and toes curling into the mattress.

"Oh Emma!" she breaths in a moan.

They rest foreheads and breathe against each other as they start to move. Tan hands cling to a pale back. Regina's hand makes its way in between the blonde's legs and starts to rub. Emma whimpers and jerks, losing her rhythm a little but picking right back as if she never missed a beat. They work on bringing each other to that peak. They kiss slowly just like everything else they are doing. A couple of thrust and rubs later they fall together, their bodies so in-synced. Emma falls on her back next to her fiancé. She smiles at that and turns to her side, admiring the beautiful creature next to her.

"I can't believe you agreed to marry me" she breathes in awe.

Regina turns on her side also so that now their bodies are looking at each other too. She lets her fingers caress the beautiful face of her fiancé.

"Of course I said yes, Emma I love you so much. You and Henry are the most important people in my life."

Emma smiles and leans in. They kiss while smiling against each other's lips.

*Next morning*

Regina opens her eyes slowly and blinks. She focuses her vision. Today feels different to her. Her body is wrapped in a thin white sheet, covering her from her breasts to her mid-thighs. When her vision focuses away from sleepiness she looks at the ring that is in her finger. She breaks into a huge smile as she remembers Emma proposing to her last night. She sits up, holding the sheet and looks around the room. She smells breakfast and smiles as she gets out and puts her silk robe on to cover her nudity. She makes her way down stairs and hears Emma singing with Henry while cooking.

_'I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream!_

_I know you, that look in your eyes seem so familiar a gleam_

_And I know that visions are seldom all they way seem_

_But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!'_

She smiles and bites her lip as she enters the kitchen and see Emma waltzing with Henry. Her heart feels warmth at the sight. She leans against the frame of the entrance as she watches them dance and sing while the pancakes cook.

_'But If I know you, I'll know what you'll do!_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon aaaaa dreaaammmmm!'_

They sing the last tune as Emma flips the pancake and puts it in the plate full of them. Both Henry and Emma jump as they hear clapping and turn to see Regina smiling with such love and adoration.

"Bravo my darlings!"

They both blush and Regina comes to give both of them a kiss. They sit in the table and eat breakfast as they talked. At the end of breakfast they pull Henry into a hug. Once they let him go Regina bends down and show him her left hand.

"Mom is that an engagement ring on your finger? Are you guys getting married!?" he says excitedly.

Both his mothers chuckle and nods. He jumps in happiness and hugs them both.

"This is awesome!"

Regina clings to him a little longer and then lets him go. He makes his way to the living room to watch TV. Emma turns her around and kisses her softly.

"How you sleep?"

"Like a baby" answers the blonde.

Regina smiles and pecks her. She pulls away and goes to wash the dishes.

"We need to figure out how we're going to tell everyone!" she calls out.

"How about dinner at granny's? Invite the whole town; let them all know that the sexy Madame Mayor is now completely off the market forever."

Regina smirks "you're not so bad yourself Sheriff."

Emma laughs and goes to help her future wife by drying the dishes and putting them away. They work in silence for a few seconds.

"The idea sounds nice though so yeah we can do that" Emma smiles and kisses her.

"I'll call my parents than."

**Another chapter for you loves! Hope you enjoyed, review! Thank you -xoxo-**


	17. Chapter 17: Announcing The Egagement

**If you all know the rednose song and dance you will know what I'm talking about. If you don't you should look it up. I thought it would be fun to imagine an this actually happening and picturing Regina doing the rednose just do things to me…so I hope you enjoy.**

They are all gather at Granny's. The whole town was a bit confused as to why they were all throwing a dinner party but happy nonetheless. Regina was a bit nervous and kept asking Emma if announcing it this way was best. Emma soothes her as best she could but Regina still can't shake the nervousness. She grabs her fiancé's hands and smiles.

"What usually makes you less nervous?"

"I uh I dance when I'm nervous" answers Regina.

Emma smiles and walks to a corner of the diner. She cracks her fingers and magic's up stereo equipment. She gets her phone out and connects it to the stereo. Her play-list is full of songs that she is sure none of them have heard but that's why she is here. The first song she plays is called red nose. This song is known for women grinding their asses against someone else's crotch. She so wants Regina to do that. She plays the song and everyone looks at her with confusion. The blonde just walks to Regina and smiles.

"I'm teaching you once so pay attention Okay?"

Regina just nods as Emma positions herself in front of her. The Savior grabs both of Regina's hands and extends them and wraps them half way on her hips. With her magic she starts the song all over. She leans back and whispers.

"Just follow my ass."

"What?" says the Queen confused.

She doesn't have enough time to process as she feels the Sheriff's ass rubbing her crotch as she moves sideways. Then she is sticking her behind out and moving against her. Regina gasps and grips her waists. Emma grins and moves a little bit more exaggerated the blonde stands up straight and walks behind the brunette.

"Your turn" whispers Emma.

"What!? No I don't know how to do all that and they are watching I couldn't possibly-"

"Forget who's watching Regina, forget everything and just dance...please I want you so badly dancing against me...please?" she purrs.

Regina shivers and nods. It takes her a while but she starts to move just like Emma did. The blonde groans and holds to the Mayor's hips as the brunette's ass grinds against her. Jesus just as few minutes ago she taught her this and now she is a pro. She looks around and sees all the shock faces at seeing the former Queen dancing like this. A few start to join in, following Regina's movement. She is thankful the kids are outside playing. She is brought back by Regina's ass grinding harder and she looks down to see the brunette's head tilt, eyes lock on her. She bites her lip and moves with her. The next song starts to play and Regina stands straight. She turns and leans into the blonde.

"I know you are as turn on as I am, I can feel your magic skyrocketing...meet me in the bathroom" she husks.

Emma looks at her as she walks to the bathroom. She swallows hard and follows. As soon as she enters, she is attacked by the Mayor's lips.

*20 minutes later*

The Sheriff stumbles out of the bathroom all flushed. She passes a hand through her sweaty locks. Regina follows a couple of seconds later. She straightens her shirt and smirk. She winks as she walks pass her Savior, looking like what they did in the bathroom didn't affect her at all. She hears the song Fireball by Pitbull playing and looks around. The town's people dancing to the beat as best as they know how and then she sees her fiancé dancing with their son and smiles. Then she gets interrupted. Leroy which happens to be the most impatient dwarf ever comes to her.

"Hey sister what the hell are we doing here?"

She smiles and stops the music. She makes her way to the center of the diner. Everyone stares at her and she looks around. She spots her beautiful fiancé and extends her hand. Regina takes it hesitantly and the blonde smiles reassuringly. Once the brunette is next to her she grabs her by the waists and nuzzles her neck. Once she pulls back she clears her throat.

"Well something very wonderful happened this weekend" starts Emma. "I asked Regina to be my wife...we are engage."

Regina lets them see the ring. The crowd gasps in unison. Emma looks at her parents first wanting to see their reaction to this news. Snow has a hand over her mouth and the other against her chest. Charming is smiling, a small smile and in his eyes she sees pride. She smiles at her parents and then looks at the rest of the people.

"Well congratulations!" yells Ruby first.

She comes and hugs Emma first. Regina squeals in surprise as the wolf engulfs her in a hug as well. At first she doesn't know where to put her hands, or what to do but she ends up hugging her back. A small smile play her lips as she sees the people taking it well and saying congrats, even hugging her.

"Are you bloody kidding me!?"

They all quiet down. They see Hook making his way towards them and Robin not so far behind. Both men have been in their corner drinking and complaining about the two 'loves of their lives' being in love with each other.

"You can't be serious? You are marrying the Evil Queen?" he spats out.

"We do not call her that anymore, her name is Regina" defends Snow.

Regina closes her eyes and a smile plays on her lips. Whether she likes to admit it or not Snow's approval and her love means something to the brunette now just like it did before only it's stronger and now she has a reason for wanting it to work out. Hearing her former step daughter, soon to be mother-in-law defending her makes her just a little bit happier.

"I don't care what you all want to call her now, she'll always be Evil. She shouldn't even be consider a human" he spats. "She's a monster and I can't believe you're choosing her over me!"

"That is enough! I will not let you talk about my fiancé that way!" yells Emma in anger. "I never liked you Hook! I only kissed you a year ago in Neverland because I was vulnerable and I didn't know if the person I wanted giving me comfort would have done at that moment, it was a meaningless kiss! Now if you'll be so kind and leave."

She growls as she steps forward but is hold back by a delicate hand. He clenches his fist and storms out yelling over his shoulder that it wasn't over. Robin has been quiet all along until now. He turns back around and to Regina. He steps forward and Emma puts herself in front of the brunette.

"Regina why can't you just give us a chance? I know that the dust told you I was your soul mate not her!"

"How do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how, I just know and I can't let you go knowing I'm supposed to be the one!"

"You were supposed to be the one but I changed my destiny the second I turned back around and decided not to meet you...you aren't my true love, you never were because even if I had come to you I was destined to be with Emma anyways."

"I refused to believe that."

"You're going to have to believe it pal now unless you want me to incinerate you in that same spot I suggest you walk out like Hook did" growls the blonde.

"Baby calm down" whispers Regina.

Robin looks at Regina one more time and then walks out. After a few minutes they all get into the celebration mood again. Snow and Charming come and hug Emma first. Snow kisses her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you Emma."

"Thanks mom."

She goes and kisses and hugs Regina. Regina smiles and hugs her back.

"I'm just so...I'm so..."

"I know" whispers Regina.

Because she does know how Snow feels in this moment. The feeling so great you can't put in into words. Charming hugs both of them, kissing the side of their foreheads.

"I'm very happy and proud."

While all the people celebrate Hook and Robin are outside. Both of them battling their anger. Hook turns to Robin.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come down to this but we are going with the plan" says Hook as he walks away.

**Sooo I hope you liked it I am going to post another chapter for as an apology for taking so long. But in my defense school has been so stressful since it's like our last month and the teachers think that means more work in less time. Well please review and thanks for the wonderful feedback so far.-xoxo-**


	18. Chapter 18: You're My Princess, My Queen

Emma wakes up early and walks to Henry's room. She enters as quietly as possible. She bends down and puts a hand over his mouth. That makes him jump and she puts a finger over her own lips.

"Sh kid I need your help" she whispers.

"Sure ma, what's up?" he whispers back.

"Okay well how well exactly do you know the princesses stories?"

He smirks and tilts his head. He looks at her, saying with his eyes 'Ma who do you think you're talking to here?' She chuckles and shakes her head.

"I know dumb question...I need you to do something for me."

"Emma!?"

Emma turns towards her fiancés' voice calling for her. She turns back to Henry and whispers the plan. He looks at her with a beaming smile. They fist pump and she makes her way out. She enters their room again and sees Regina with her glasses and a newspaper in her lap. Her coffee in the hand that isn't holding the newspaper. How long has she been talking to Henry?

"Where were you love?"

"I was just talking to Henry."

"Henry is awake at 7:00am in a Saturday? I was surprise when I didn't find you in bed let alone think he was awake so early in the weekend" says the brunette confused.

Emma just shrugs with a smile on her face. She settles back with Regina and snuggles to her. The brunette kisses the top of her head as she turns the page. They read the newspaper in silence for a while until a knock at the door interrupts them.

"Come in Henry" says Regina.

He walks in and gives Emma thumbs up. Regina looks back at Emma and opens her mouth to ask. Emma puts her finger over the Queen's lips and shakes her head.

"Surprise" she says as she stands. "Get dress but not too fancy since your clothes won't stay on for long."

"Emma!" says the brunette looking at Henry.

Emma looks at where she is looking and laughs. She laughs even harder as she registers her words.

"Not like that Regina, God get your mind out of the gutter!" she teases.

Regina just sticks her tongue out at her. She loves this part of Regina she only gets to see. The childish side of this so feared woman or once feared. Yes she scares people from time to time but it's different now. They get dressed and go to the back yard. Regina looks around not seeing anything different. With a snap of Emma's fingers Regina finds herself in a balcony at her mansion turned palace. She looks around and doesn't see the normal Story Brooke but more of a dessert like Egypt with Gypsies. She looks at her outfit; the blue pants with blue crop top, her hair long and in a braid, with golden flat shoes. She looks around and it all starts to make a little sense. The outfit, the palace, the place. She is princess Jasmine.

"Emma!" she calls for her love.

She doesn't have to wait long. She looks down the balcony and sees Emma flying up in a magic carpet. When she gets there both have smiles on their faces.

"What is this dear?" asks Regina.

"I am making our own version of things."

"Own version of things?" the blonde nods.

"What did Henry do to help?"

"Help me in remembering specific scenes I needed now...lean against the balcony my princess."

With a smirk Regina leans a little over the balcony. Emma grins and walks on the carpet. Just like the movie Aladdin the carpet gives her that extra push. Soon their lips touch and Regina can't help but to smile as she closes her eyes. Emma pulls back and snaps her fingers. They appear in a room full of books. They are still wearing the outfits from before but with a snap Regina finds herself wearing a golden dress with her hair in half a due and hands clad in gloves. She looks at Emma in her blue suit and smiles.

"This is?"

"Beauty and The Beast of course" answers Emma.

"Things might be just a tap different in the Enchanted Forest" answers Regina.

Emma grabs her hand and music starts to play. They start to waltz slowly at first and then with more confidence.

"Yes because for one thing you didn't poison Snow because she was the fairest of them all...which I believe is a lie...you my Queen are the fairest of all the land" she whispers the last part as she kisses her.

Regina blushes and smiles once again against the blonde's lips. They waltz for several moments just enjoying the moment. Regina is curious as to why she is doing all this, what caused it?

"This is my wedding gift to you my love" answers Emma.

She sometimes forgets that the magic connecting them works like that. It's like sometimes Emma can read her thoughts. It amazes and frightens her all the same. When she is twirls her dress and gloves change colors to a beautiful blue and her shoes become glass slippers. She doesn't even have to ask. Her hair is swept up in a bun. She sees this long stairs and makes her way up. She enters a ball full of dancing people who turn and look at her. She sees Emma now clad in a white suit that princes in her land used. She grabs the Savior's hand and they again waltz.

"Cinderella dear? Really?"

"Hey now I always loved this scene expect for the fact that he loves her but forgets how she looks like."

"Not how it happened in our land."

"I wonder how many fairy-tales us human have incorrect" asks Emma to herself more than to Regina.

Regina simply shrugs and rests her head on Emma's shoulder. She has to admit she likes this whole thing. She wonders where they are going next. They waltz and then they walk out of the ballroom. While walking the slipper falls from Regina's left foot. She gasps and turns to put it back but Emma is already on her knee, looking up expectantly. The Mayor bites her lip as she picks her dress and presents her left foot. Emma grabs the delicate foot and before slipping the shoe she kisses it. She places the slipper in its place.

"Marry me?"

"I already said yes Emma" answers Regina with a smile.

"Say yes again" whispers Emma.

Regina tilts her head and studies the blonde that's kneeling before her. She sees the adoration and love, see everything she has ever dreamed of having. She gives her a small loving smiles and nods.

"Yes Emma I will marry you."

Emma stands and twirls her. Regina squeals and holds on tight. When she opens her eyes she sees herself under a tree, a big tree in a beautiful swamp. She sees her long hair is down and she is wearing some type of clothes she has no idea what they are or if they are even clothes. She is bare foot and has a blue necklace.

"I'm not sure of you have a Pocahontas in the Enchanted Forest but here we do and I always liked this scene."

She sees Emma in some type of soldier uniform. Before she can answer Emma is kissing her, picking her up making her feet barely touch the ground. She feels the wind envelop them and opens her eyes to see the wind and how it has color. Moments are lost and she loses herself in the wind and the kiss. She pulls back she is no longer on her feet or in the same location. She is on a little boat wearing a dress whose top is white and bottom is blue. Her long hair swept back and hold by a big, blue bow.

There's music going on, lyrics saying 'kiss the girl.' She looks to see Emma in front of her with a white shirt and black pants. Regina tilts her head and tries to figure out which princess is this. She didn't know the last one but she likes that scene.

"Please tell me in your land this actually happened to Ariel? She met the prince and had no voice because Ursula took it and she had to like make the prince fall for her in 3 days and what not" says Emma.

Regina smirks and shakes her head. Another fairy-tail told wrong in this world.

"Oh no dear the prince met her with her voice and everything and fell for her the second he saw her. They planned to sail the seas together but she was helping Snow and she was conflicted when something happened and well my old self took her voice for being in your mother's favor instead of mine."

"Huh" is all Emma can say.

She shrugs and keeps the boat moving. She leans in and then Regina leans in. They met in a gentle kiss.

"Are we going to kiss in every scene?" mumbles Regina against soft lips.

"Yes we have to is a rule or something" says Emma.

They both smirk and pull apart.

"Where now?" asks the brunette.

Emma just smiles and snaps her fingers. When Regina looks around she sees that they are back in Story Brooke. She looks to see that she is wearing the same outfit she was wearing when Oliver took her captive. She hasn't put this particular outfit for that reason. She looks around confused as she also finds herself in Mary-Margaret's room. Emma enters the apartment. Regina tilts her head.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are here because when this particular thing happened it was the moment I realized that I was madly in love with you and I never got to do this the second I realized it."

She walks up to Regina and kisses her. She kisses her so passionately that the former Queen feels like she might die. They fall in the bed, lost in each other's lips. Regina holds the blonde's waists and starts to pull her shirt up. Emma helps her pull it over her head and falls back to kiss a tan neck. The brunette's hands falls to Emma's butt, letting her hands inside the back pockets. She gives an appreciated squeeze when Emma bites her pulse point, making the Mayor moan.

"We are about to have sex in your parents bed dear" pants Regina.

"And think about how funny it will be every time we come over and see this exact bed, knowing they sleep here and have no clue their daughter fucked her soon to be wife, their ex-enemy in the sheets they sleep in."

"You Emma Swan are far more twisted and evil than I ever realized" she moans as Emma squeezes her breasts.

"One of the many reasons why you love me."

"Uhn Yes!"

**Here's the second chapter I promised today :D I hope you like this because I wanted to do something different and romantic that I still haven't read in any other story soo yeah **** please review –xoxo-**


	19. Chapter 19: I Will Fight

When you have magic and you are the Savior. When your fiancé is the former Evil Queen/ Mayor, when your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. When all those things are in your favor you can say having a wedding all completed in less than a month isn't surprising. She finds herself in her parent's apartment, looking at herself in the mirror. She has magic herself an empire waist sweetheart sweep/brush train chiffon beading sequins wedding dress. Her hair is braided in a waterfall braid. She smiles to herself because today she is getting married to the most beautiful, wonderful woman in the world.

She turns and walks to the table where her phone is. Picking it up she looks for her fiancé's phone number. she calls and on the second ring she picks up.

'Hey lover' answers Regina.

Emma smiles 'hey baby.'

'Are you on your way?'

'Just doing some last minute look over before I head out.'

'Okay well we are all waiting, I'll see you in a bit.'

'Yeah and Regina.'

'Yeah?'

'I love you' Regina smiles so big.

She bites her lip 'I love you too.'

The phone call ends. Emma grabs her keys and with one last look she heads out. She opens the door and stops abruptly.

"Hook?"

*Half an hour later*

Regina tries calling Emma for what feels like the millionth time. It goes straight to voice mail. The crowd has become a little impatient. Regina paces back and forth in her studies. Their wedding is being held on her backyard. She tries calling Emma again and again it goes to voice mail. There's a knock on her study door. She turns to see Snow.

"Is she here yet?"

Snow shakes her head with sadness. This isn't right the last time she talked to Emma the blonde had told her she was on her way. Another thing that is off is that she doesn't feel her magic giving her any signals like Emma isn't conscious or something at the moment.

"We need to go check your apartment" she informs Snow.

"Sure" came the reply.

Regina picks her dress up so she can walk. A few errands of hair falling from her up-do messy bun. her dress is a ball gown wedding dress with sleeves. When Snow saw her for the first time that day she flashed back to the time when she was to marry her father. She had never seen anybody more beautiful than Regina had looked that day. Ever since she was a child she had thought Regina was one of the most beautiful women in their land. But the difference between that day and today was that Regina looked utterly happy and in cloud nine. In this situation the former Mayor looks like she can't wait to get married. Her innocence had told her that the brunette had looked happy at the time but now she knows better and knows the difference.

They make it to the apartment. When they open the door the mess they encounter wasn't what they were expecting.

"Emma!" they yell in concern.

They look around the apartment and no sigh of the blonde. Everything looks bad and Emma's disappearance just adds to the unsettle feeling in the pit of their stomach.

"Where is she?" asks Regina.

She sounds scare and broken. Panic and worry lacing her voice something they don't experience with her. They have only seen this one once like this and it was when Henry had been abducted to Neverland. They check for Emma's bug which is still park in its spot, nothing unusual with it. Regina starts to pace frantically and then she stops. She feels anger as she thinks of only two people who may know exactly happened to Emma. The Queen turns abruptly and makes her way to the docks. When she gets there with Snow and Charming in town they see that the Jolly Roger isn't in its typical place. She turns to look at her companions.

"Robiiiiiin!" she barks as she disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Snow and David look at each other and make their way to the car quickly. The drive towards the woods where Robin's camp is. Regina appears between the men of the camp and she stalks her way to where she knows Robin's tent is. When the Mayor gets to where Robin is located the whole place falls into silence at her presence. Robin turns and smile, he smiles!

"Regina!" he stands and starts to make his way to her.

She raises her hand and starts to choke him. She lifts him off the ground.

"I suggest one of you keep Roland busy as I wouldn't want him to see this particular scene."

Her Evil Queen persona was back. In this moment she doesn't care who she hurts as longs it gets her to Emma. She will get what she wants from dear Robin and be on her merry way. She knows that he has something to do with Emma's disappearance and Hook's sudden departure. She stalks towards him as he struggles for air. She lets him go and he falls down, gasping for air and looking up to her. She looks at him with the same anger and maybe hatred.

"Where is she? Where did he take her?" she growls.

He says nothing and she steps on his chest. He gasps but still says nothing.

"Answer me!" she barks.

She picks him up and pins him against a tree. She looks at him, connects with his eyes. Her caramel eyes dark in anger. Every feeling she let herself be consumed in when she was evil is present. She snarls as she lets her hand enter his chest and reap his heart out. She squeezes enough to cause him pain. He holds his chest and cries out in pain.

"Where is she!" she yells.

He struggles to breathe correctly. How on earth did he think that they were going to get away with this? That they could stand a chance against Regina of all people.

"You have five seconds before I squeezes and it becomes dust" she squeezes the heart to emphasize.

"Regina!" She turns to see Charming and Snow.

"Don't do anything you might regret later" says Snow.

"Believe me killing this imbecile isn't something I will regret."

"Regina think about how hard you have worked to distant yourself from the person who is taking control over you right now' says Charming.

She ignores them and looks back at Robin. She tilts her head and starts to squeeze.

"I believe your 5 seconds are up dear."

"Agh! Neverland!" he screams out in pain.

She stops squeezing. "He took her to Neverland."

She looks at David and Snow. Looking back at Robin and puts his heart out. She turns to leaves but stops and turns again.

"If you ever mess with my family again I will destroy you...if it's the last thing I do."

David and Snow watch as the brunette makes her way out of the camp. Snow turns back around.

"I wouldn't think about crossing her again because she makes good on her threats nobody knows that better than me."

They follow the brunette and make an exit. Now that they know where Emma is they need a plan on how they are going to get her back. But with worried parents and one worried kid and one worried fiancé who happen to be a powerful sorceress anything is possible. The drive is quiet at first.

"Are you okay?" asks Snow after some time.

"The love of my life has been kidnapped on our wedding day so no I don't believe I'm okay" spats the brunette.

"We will find her Regina and you two will get married."

"Nothing ever seems to go right for me, as long as I'm living there will always been something or someone trying to take my happy ending" her voice is small now.

Snow turns to look at the back seat. She reaches for Regina's hand and squeezes it.

"Hey you listen to me okay...you are the strongest woman I've ever known Regina. You have suffered and you have lost but you are still standing, you are still here. Life is a complicated mess especially for us. You will face other obstacles and you will face situations where people will try to take your happiness but I will expect you to fight back. I expect for you to keep fighting to always stay strong because that is who you are, that quality is one of the reasons I wanted to be like you when I was young, you always seemed so strong and heroic and I looked up to you because of that."

Regina closes her eyes and lets a few tears run down. She wipes them with her free hand and gives Snow's hand a squeeze. She opens them again to connect with Snow's green eyes.

"Thank you" she whispers.

Snow nods and lets go of her hand, turning back around. They settle down and drive in silence. They will get Emma back, this wedding will happened and she is going to get her happy ending. She will fight with tooth and nails to have what she has yearned for so long and finally has.


	20. Chapter 20: Not Losing Hope

Emma opens her eyes and looks around. She recognizes the place she is in, spent too much time in it. She looks around the room and then her eyes land on the door as it swings open. She sees Hook coming in and feels the anger surge from her.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Oh you're awake!" he says to cheery.

What the hell is going on? She has been kidnapped by this idiot on her wedding day! Oh god what if Regina thinks she walked away? What if gods forbid she is in a wrath right now because she's imagining the worst. She looks at the pirate sharply.

"Let me go you idiot!"

"Now, now Emma play nice."

She growls and spits on his face. He wipes it and with that same hand, his only hand, he smacks her across the face. She lets a gasp fall as her cheek burns and throbs in pain.

"I said play nice" he hisses.

"Fuck you" she growls.

He smirks and grips her jaw. He makes her look at him and kisses her forcefully. She struggles to get away. She tries to do magic but somehow can't.

"Oh yeah um I took your magic."

He chuckles, he chuckles at the situation. This imbecile is more of a psycho than she thought. She tries to wiggle out of the ropes.

"How did you-"

"An enchantment I got from Gold's shop."

She growls as she keeps trying to untie the ropes. He smirks at her and cups her cheek. She turns away, looking at him from the corner of her eye with disgust. He only sighs, still smiling.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Nevereland of course, the land I know like the palm of my hand."

"I have no idea what's your plan or how you even thought of getting away with this but Regina and my parents will know what happened and they will come and get me. You'll be as good as dead or you'll wish to be once Regina is done with you."

He comes inches away from her face. He smiles so cocky and psychotic. She pulls back a little and he grasps her jaw.

"She doesn't scare me Swan."

Emma smiles at that with a hidden darkness. A smirk as she lets out a little airless laugh. She moves forward, her lips almost touching his.

"You should be" she whispers.

The blonde pulls back, face harden. She isn't afraid, she knows that her parents and her fiancé- because she didn't even get to marry the woman- will look for her and they will find her. It's a habit she got from her mother, to have hope. After that she barely talks to him only on occasions where she has to either eat or go to the restroom. The first time she got untied she tried to fight him and almost succeeded but he nearly killed her and as much as she wants to get away dying isn't part of the process. Plus she doesn't know where they are exactly or how to get back so she doesn't try again.

*Back in StoryBrooke*

A search party is being formed to sail and go to Neverland. The group includes Regina of course, Snow and Charming obviously. Ruby had decided to go and help and Belle who surprisingly said she knew how to work a boat. Henry wanted to go but of course wasn't permitted for it was dangerous so he was left under Granny's care. And so with the group being complete all they needed was a boat. With Blue's help they magic one with everything they needed and a real fancy one too unlike the filthy pirate's joke of a boat. Having everything they needed they set their destination and started their rescue mission. Operation Mills-Swan rescue like Henry has called it.

Regina of course called the captain's suit. The others didn't argue mainly because they know Regina wants to be alone. Plus it was the biggest and farthest away room. Charming and Snow grabbed the second biggest and Ruby and Belle decide to share a room. Everyone is on deck while Regina is in her room. She stares at the ring on her finger, the single, lonely ring that was supposed to be accompanied by now by another ring which happens to be exactly like the one that was supposed to be adorning Emma's left hand.

She clenches her fists and jaw. Oh when she gets her hands on that filthy pirate there's no telling what she'll do. He has ruined her perfect day, has taken away something precious from her. He has taken part of the reason her heart is bright, the other one being back at home taken care of by Granny. She hears a knock on her door and stands to see who it is. She opens the door to see Snow.

"May I come in?"

She opens the door wider and lets the pixie haired woman in. She closes her door and makes her way to lie across her bed. Snow sits next to her and then lays like Regina. There's silence, both staring at the ceiling of the captain's suit.

"You know I find everyone's relationship in our family so weird yet funny" says Snow.

Maybe she was trying to lighten the mood. Whatever she was trying to do Regina for the first time in her life allowed herself to indulge her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see my daughter has been kidnapped by her son's grandfather's ex-wife's lover who happens to be in love with her. Reason why he kidnapped her is because she is in love with her step grandmother who also happens to be mother of her son who happens to be my grandson and your step great-grandson because you are my step-mother."

Regina laughs at the. She doesn't know why but she finds that oddly funny. Snow joins in and now they both find themselves laughing.

"Let's not forget that Henry's grandfather is my mother's ex-boyfriend who also happens to be your father's ex fiancé which makes us in a way sort of like step-sisters."

"Oh wow" and they laugh some more. " I don't know which one is worst yours or mine...maybe mine because at least you don't have a husband who still uses his dead twin brother's name."

"Yeah what is up with that?" says Regina between laughter.

Snow shrugs as she wipes her tears from too much laughter. The sounds of laughter die down and then there's silence. They catch their breath, breathing deeply. Snow grabs Regina's hand and squeezes, receiving a squeeze back.

"I miss her so much already" says the former Queen lowly.

"Me too but we will get her back of that I am certain."

She only nods, afraid that her voice will betray her. She didn't want to voice her fears; she didn't want to lose hope, not yet. Damn her if she loses hope now after all she has been through. No she will swallow her fears, remain strong until she had Emma in her arms again. Once she has her savior back, her safe heaven then she will allow herself to be weak, to voice her fears and let the blonde soothe them. But for now she will just push them down, she will remain strong and keep her thoughts together because she'll need them to find Emma. And she will find her not to sound like the two idiots- A nickname she now says with care instead of distaste- but she will find her, she will always find her.

**So I hope you find this chapter pleasant. I am updating for a second time because I have been lacking updates lately. I also may be starting another SQ fic soon. Thank you so much for the comments and such support –xoxo-**


	21. Chapter 21: Bromance

**So this is only mentioning of sex I guess you can say of SQ. I wanted some fun because of the whole Emma missing thing. Don't worry we'll get to the finding soon. But I thought that the beginning of a bromance between Regina and Charming would be cool and the way this one started is bound to be a bromance full of fun. Enjoy!**

Regina joins the people on the dining hall after hours of just being alone. She looks at her companions wondering what Emma is doing in this precise moment, if she is hurt. She sits and instantly Ruby passes her a drink and a plate with food. She gives the younger brunette a small smile of thanks. They eat and chat to take their minds off the fact that Emma isn't with them. Regina mainly listens all while they all drink and drink until they lose count on how many drinks they had.

Regina excuses herself and drunkenly stands and goes towards the door that leads to the deck. She needed some fresh air, her skin tingled and she felt warm. It was delightful but she needed a break because she couldn't bring herself to feel that way and not feel guilty. She leans on the railing and watches the water and hears it splash, feels the wind and smells the salt of the ocean. She looks up and her hazy sight sees all the stars that decorate the sky and think of the blonde.

_'I love how you can see all the starts here, in the city all you saw were the big buildings and lights that blocked the starts.'_

"Hey" she jumps at the sudden intrusion.

She comes back from her little day dream and looks at Charming. He gives her a glass of wine which she thankfully accepts. She knows she should stop, she's already drunk and she is pretty positive that a hangover on a ship does not end well. They sip their drinks in silence, the alcohol heightening their already drunks state.

"Can I ask you something?" slurs Charming.

Regina only nods and lets out a hum in response. Charming looks at her and then at the ocean. It's quiet and Regina thinks that maybe he forgot or just simply doesn't want to ask. He looks back at her and finally opens his mouth to speak.

"How do you and Emma have sex?"

Regina even in her drunk induce state opens her eyes wide and chokes on her wine. Charming starts to laugh as he helps Regina by patting her back. She was not at all expecting that. She takes a couple of deep breaths and turns to look at Charming.

"What the hell?" he shrugs.

"I'm curious, I've never seen a female to female relationship, only heard myths of it in our land but never actually saw any and well last time I checked you nor Emma has a penis so...how do you have sex?"

Regina stares at him for like a good minute. He looks so serious, so intrigued to know just how women had sex with other women. She tilts her head to the side, eyeing the prince.

"You do realize this is me and your daughter you're asking about right?" she says as she sips at her wine again.

"I'll pretend like she is my friend just like when she first came to Story Brooke."

"You pretended she was your friend" snorted Regina.

He punches her gently in the arm with a pretend annoyed look. She only smirks wider and punches him back.

"Not what I meant."

She hums and nods in response. She has no idea how this conversation came to be. She wonders if Charming has been asking himself that question for a while now. After all they came from a land where those things where limited to their knowledge, she came to know about it and the things that pleasured women that were with other women because of the endless book her family collected just to have. She is pretty positive her mother didn't even know they had a whole section on which this world may be consider 'erotic or pornographic.' She also wonders that if he really wanted details on lesbian sex he should just research about it instead of coming to his future daughter-in-law for information on hers and his daughter's sex life.

"What do you want to know?" maybe is the alcohol talking or maybe she just doesn't give a shit if he doesn't.

"I don't know there's so many questions like...she doesn't have one so how do-"

"Fingers Charming they are for more than just normal activities appropriate for the public and they can do such wonderful things too, especially Emma's fingers."

He blushes a little but then again he asked and she only answered what he asked for. He nods but than his mind starts to ask other questions about it.

"So what happens when you guys want to do other positions that require both hands or something?"

"Strap-on or I can just magic her up a penis."

"You can do that!?" he says intrigued.

She nods "Although we haven't done that yet."

She looks at her empty glass and magic up another bottle of wine. She turns and sits on the floor, back against the railing. Charming mirrors her and sits next to her. He extends his glass which Regina refills and then she refills her own.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"I think that by now you can pretty much ask me anything."

"What can I do to improve my sex life with Snow?"

Regina does a double take. Did prince Charming just ask her for advice? On his sex life nonetheless?

"Trouble in paradise dear?"

"No it's just that...you see sex isn't something we really do at least I don't consider what we do as sex more like-"

"Lovemaking" finishes Regina. He nods while he takes a drink.

"Not that I mind but sometimes I just want to do more than the gentle touches and the same position over and over I want to expand our minds, get what I mean."

"Oh no dear I'm afraid I don't Emma and I have at least done half of the chart full of positions and we have only done half because there's some we really like that we come back to."

"Half the chart? How many fricking positions are there?"

"From the top of my head I'd say approximately 100 maybe even more but right now I can't remember."

She shrugs as if this is the most casual thing. Like if discussing how many sex positions you have done with the father of your fiancé is the most natural thing to do. Like if this topic is common at all to have with the man who you have tried to make miserable just because he fell in love with your ex-enemy who is again your fiancé's dad.

"Damn" that makes her snort.

"Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"Nah somehow having these kinds of conversations with you don't freak me out even though it is my daughter whom you are sleeping with" he shrugs non-chilantly. "I've thought about you being like a sister ever since Neverland."

"Ah and this is how the Bromance begins."

They both laugh and share another drink. Snow and the rest finally came looking for them. They approach the duo.

"What are you guys doing?"

Regina and Charming look at each other and grin. They just shrug and stand. Regina says her good nights and makes her way to her cabin. Once there and with some difficulties she changes into her pajamas. She settles in her bed and turns to look to the window.

"Goodnight my dear Emma."

In Neverland Emma finds herself staring at the sky. The filthy pirate sleeping next to her, keeping captive. She hears it and it makes her heart beat faster. That voice that mixes with the wind of the night and the salt.

_'Goodnight my dear Emma.'_

She lets a tear fall as she gives the sky a small smile as if it was Regina.

"Goodnight my dear Regina."

**Well I hope you liked it. I wanted to write something funny and a bit different. Comment and vote!-xoxo-**


	22. Chapter 22: I'm Here

Regina is the first one of the boat. They have finally made it to Neverland. Now the major problem is going to be finding where exactly Emma is. They took weeks finding Henry with the pirate in their side who was the best who knew the island. So now that they are trying to find him and not work with him it's going to be a little more complicated. But that isn't going to stop Regina from finding her Savior. They start to walk through the jungle, Ruby in front sniffing for any familiar odors.

Meanwhile back at where Hook is keeping Emma. He comes back from wherever he had gone to. He starts to pack the camp up and Emma just looks at him weird.

"Get up Swan, we are moving camp sites."

"Why?"

"We can't let your girlfriend find you."

"Regina! She's here? Ha! I told you she would come and get me and she isn't my girlfriend, she's my fiancée!" she growls the last part.

"Whatever Swan just get the hell up!" he barks.

She just sits there and looks at him. She doesn't move; she isn't going to make this easy on him. Her woman is here, looking for her and she is going to help her get to her any way possible. Hook laughs and walks to her.

"Get up Swan!" he growls.

Emma stares him down "No."

Her face flies to the side as he smacks her. Regina gasps as she holds her cheek. Everyone stops to look at her. They see her cheek turning red. Snow comes to her first.

"Regina did you uh slapped yourself?"

"What the hell? Why would I do that? No I was just walking and I suddenly felt like someone was smacking me across the face."

They look around as if they could spot the explanation. Regina's face goes from confusion to anger.

"Oh I will kill that pirate with my bare hands!" she barks.

She starts to march forward, the rest of the group hurrying after her. They call for her so she can explain what made her angrier at the pirate. They walk through the jungles of Neverland for hours trying to figure out where Emma could be. Ruby caught her scent from time to time but it was too quick to follow. It's now night so they set camp for the night and by set camp I mean Regina magic up a fire and nice, big tents. If she's here again she isn't about to go through the same thing she did before, she'll sleep in a damn bed this time!

They set camp closed to a river. They were taking turns on bathing. Ruby and Belle went first and then Charming and Snow. Regina went last and she took her time. She is swimming in the calm water when she looks at the sky and all she sees is stars. She sighs and closes her eyes and pictures Emma.

Emma is lying on the floor of their new camp site. Her cheek hurts but she'll survive. She gets startle a little when she sees the stars moving around. She sits up and stares at the sky. Hook is passed out from too much rum; oh how she hopes it was dead instead of passed out. When the stars are done moving she gasps at what she sees.

"Regina!?" She stands up and dusts her dress off.

"Emma" says the Regina formed by stars.

"Regina" says Emma with love and relieve. "I miss you so much baby."

She lets a few tears out. She looks down at her wedding dress, yes all this time she has had it but now it's ruined. It has holes; it's dirty and just ugly. She looks back up and smiles a little sad.

"I'm sorry I got kidnapped on our wedding day."

Regina chuckles and takes a deep breath.

"It wasn't your fault my love, that filthy pirate and the idiot thief didn't get that it would never happened but I promise you I will find you even though it's a lot harder because I can't feel your magic."

Regina says a bit confused. Emma all this time has been walking and talking to Regina. She doesn't care that she is moving away from her camp, that Hook is going to be pissed when and if he finds out and that she might get lost but she just doesn't care. She is just following her gorgeous lover and talking to her as if she was actually there. You know fate is a funny thing and it works in mysterious ways. Emma finds herself near a beautiful river that it's lighted by the moon and the stars that had formed Regina's face.

"I know Hook took it away."

"That bastard!" growls the brunette.

Emma snaps her head to look around. She swears she heard Regina's voice on land rather than on the sky. She looks around and suddenly sees a silhouette. The form of the body in the dark so familiar and she finds herself walking to it. She looks back at the sky and still sees Regina's face. Regina is just coming out of the water and feels the strange feeling of being watched. She turns her head and gasps as she sees a figured on the other side of the river. She looks up and gasps in surprise at what her subconscious did with the stars to communicate with Emma. She looks back at her companion who she still can't see well but knows it has to be her. So just how she is right now, naked and wet she puffs herself to the other side, right beside the stranger or not so much a stranger.

Emma sees the silhouette disappear and then someone is beside her. She turns to see her beautiful fiancé beside her.

"Regina" she breaths out and then kisses her.

Regina gasps and whimpers at finally having her lover in her arms. They hug tightly as they kiss with so much passion and love. Then Emma is picking Regina's naked body and the brunette is wrapping her legs around her.

"Emma, are you really here?"

Regina asks as she pulls back and cradles her face. Her eyes hold unshed tears as she stares into emerald eyes. Emma nods and hugs her tight and they stay lock together like that for several minutes. They whisper sweet nothings to each other. Emma lets the former mayor down and the brunette puffs her clothes back on. She looks at Emma and how she is still wearing her wedding dress.

"You would've looked so beautiful in that dress walking down the aisle" she chokes out.

Emma pulls her in again and holds her. She gives her butterfly kisses everywhere.

"I love you" she breaths out.

"I love you too Emma."

It's quiet for a minute until Regina speaks again.

"You know I thought I would have to fight a huge battle to get you back but this is better."

"You somehow led me to you."

"I'll always lea you to me my princess."

They hear rustles behind them and quickly turned to see Hook coming out of the jungle. He stops in his tracks as he sees them. Regina quickly makes a fireball and steps between him and Emma.

"Don't you dare come any closer you pirate I won't hesitate to burn you to the ground!"

Emma holds her hip and squeezes it. The Queen looks at her and then at the pirate when he makes a movement. She looks at the flask he's holding and opens her eyes wide for a second surprise but then she laughs. He is really holding that as a threat.

"Dark fairy dust? Seriously? What do you think that's going to do to me...I am darker than any of those stuff combine."

"You were but not after you beat your sis."

He throws the dust but she puts her hand up and the dust stops mere inches from her face. She looks at the dust and then at him.

"No see you got it all wrong...I have light magic but my heart will always have dark spots, dark magic is something that has always been part of me, even when I didn't use it as a young girl it still controlled me through my mother. Nobody besides Rumpelstiltskin knows better about dark magic than me...you should really stop underestimating me Hook."

She smiles a smile so evil as she says his name for the first and what he knows will be the last time. He tries to run but as he turns he feels himself being consumed, shrinking and then his gone. Emma looks at where he was only seeing a hook. She looks at Regina and hugs her. The brunette soothes her and looks at the ground. She sees a bug making its way to them and she snarls as she crushes it.

"He won't bother us anymore love" she kisses her temple. "Come let's go back to camp, everyone will be so glad to see you."

**So I didn't want to make a big fight scene considering that it was just Hook anyways -he was bond to loose either way - and well I could've extended the days of them searching for her but I didn't want it to be like Henry's situation. So I hope you enjoyed my update, thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far –xoxo-**


	23. Chapter 23: Alone Together

**Okay so before we began I have to warn you that a magical penis will make an appearance. Enjoy! **

They make it to camp and everyone gasps in surprise. Snow and Charming are the first enveloping their daughter in a big hug. Then it's Ruby and Belle hugs her as well. They may not be friends but they have helped each other and well Belle wasn't a bad person.

"How did you find her?" asks Charming to Regina.

"Actually she found me" she says while looking at the blonde.

"I just followed the stars who led me to her" says Emma while shrugging.

They just smile and nod. However they found each other what mattered was that Emma was alive and okay and with them. Regina announces that they will be going back to the boat and with that she puffs everything away. She then puffs them by pairs to the ship. She teleports them last and they appear in the captain's cabin.

"I can puff you some clothes so you don't have to be in that dress."

Emma simply nods. Regina waves her hand and clothe that Emma wears on a regular basis appears. Regina walks to the door and looks back.

"Get ready you can bathe if you like, food will be ready in a bit."

Emma nods again and Regina simply smiles and walks out. Emma starts to undress and gets in the shower. She looks at how fancy this boat is; it's like a replica of Regina's house but like a boat. The brunette enters the diner room and sees her companions. They all smile at her and take their places on the table.

Conversation flows effortlessly between them. Now that Emma is with her Regina feels free to enjoy the ride back home. They pass the food around and then Emma walks in all showered and dressed in regular clothes. They all look at her and there's a pause.

"Well darling sit and eat" says Regina.

Emma nods and smiles. She takes her place next to Regina and joins in. It's a little while after that, that they are all once again a little too drunk. Laughter fills the room and a nice vibe is set. Regina is mid laugh when she feels strong hands on her thigh. She takes a deep breath and bites her lip to contain a moan as that hand starts to rub her inner thigh.

She looks at Emma whose eyes have grown dark with lust. Emma clears her throat and stands up, excusing herself. Soon after Regina stands and also excuses herself. The group smirks at her.

"Oh shut it" she chuckles.

"Try not to be so loud alright!" yells Red.

Charming only grins and shoos her away. She just shakes her head while smiling and walking away. She starts to make her way to the captain's cabin and she feels her heart starts to beat faster. She's now behind the door and takes a deep breath to try and calm her libido. Not the case but it was worth the shot. She opens the door and as soon as she closes it she crashes against it.

She moans as she feels Emma's body against her own and Emma's lips upon hers. Pale hands grab tan thighs and picks her up. She feels hot and the alcohol boosts her arousal higher. Their tongues battle each other in a frenzy duel. Emma rips Regina's blouse, buttons scattering everywhere. The brunette pulls back for air and lets out a cry of pleasure as the blonde squeezes her breasts.

"Ohm" she whimpers.

"God I've missed you" rasps the Savior.

She kisses down a tan neck, to the top of glorious tits. She discards both the broken shirt and the bra. Soft lips envelope a dark nipple while a hand teases the other. Regina arches her back and moans loudly as her fingers tangle in blonde locks. Emma grips a tone ass as she turns and walks them to the bed.

She pulls back and admires the sexy woman lying in front of her, half naked, panting, and waiting for her. She rips what's left of the former Queen's clothes and gets rid of her own. She crawls over Regina as the brunette giggles drunkenly and scoots back until she feels the pillows. The sheriff kisses her forcefully, swallowing her moans and whimpers.

Without warning or much foreplay she enters her with two fingers. Regina screams not caring who's listening. They have missed each other terribly so they are going to enjoy this. Oh and they are enjoying it. Emma starts to pump in and out, her drunken state fueling the already burning arousal. She kisses and bites the brunette's neck. The mayor grips her back and hisses at all the feelings her body is experiencing.

"Sometimes I wish I could feel you, feel your walls clamp down hard around me."

"Mhmmm you caannn!" It's a whimper and a groan.

Emma pulls back and looks at her curiously. Regina grins and waves her hand. Emma suddenly feels a painful erecting. She looks down to see a very big, very hard penis between her thighs.

"Oh my God! I have a penis! Y-you gave me a penis!?"

Regina simply nods. Emma looks back at it and her hand goes between her legs but doesn't touch it, she touches behind it. Her face shows such relief the Queen almost burst into laughter. She might have if she wasn't so turned on right now.

"Just checking that my vagina is still there."

In that Regina does giggles a little. Emma smiles sheepishly and kisses her again. The brunette let's her hand go to the cock and gives it a squeeze. Emma groans and rolls her hips into the touch. The tension is skyrocketing, the heat rising by the second. Regina moans and arches into the blonde's lips over her body. She squirms and whimpers, she can't take it anymore.

"Please Emma, oh Gods please fuck me!"

Emma smirks and pulls back to look down at Regina's frustrated frame. She licks her lips and tilts her head.

"A little boosting of ego and begging some more wouldn't hurt" husk the blonde.

The mayor grips the sheets underneath her. She curls her toes into the mattress and tilts her hips into the air. She takes a deep breath and wantonly opens herself, showing pink, soaping folds.

"Please Emma I need you more than I have needed anyone before...uhn baby I'm so wet for you just please take me, make me yours all over again, make me forget my own name."

The Savior smiles and starts to suck, bite, lick and pull at dark nipples. Again without warning she enters the brunette. Twin cries leave both of them. Emma can't believe she's actually inside Regina, feels her walls, everything and it makes her shudder. Her hips start to move, pumping the big shaft in and out. Regina meets every thrust, grips a pale ass to bring her deeper. The brunette nibbles Emma's lobe and whispers dirty things in a husk driving Emma crazy and making her hips bang into her furiously.

"Oh Emma! Baby you feel so good, so big!"

They are almost there, all the pent up feelings that made a home in each of their souls since Emma disappeared lashing out. Soon they fall into their usual dialogues of vocal appreciation. The fluttering of Regina's walls sends the sheriff over. With the imaged of her lover coming and everything Emma was doing she came behind her.

"Emmaaaaa!"

"Reginaaaaa!"

They come while calling for each other. They ride their pleasure and cling to each other. After the waves subside they slump against each other. The Queen plays with blonde hair and kisses her crown.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you Regina."

**Here you go! Review please and thank you to all who have been kind to this story! –xoxo-**


	24. Chapter 24: Back In StoryBrooke

They arrive back in town. People gather to welcome them back. Belle gets off first, follow by Ruby who instantly gets wrapped in a bear hug by Granny. Then Snow and David and last our dear ladies. Both of the boat, they look around seeking for that one person that will complete the feeling of home.

"Mom, ma!" And there he is.

"Henry!" They say at the same time.

They run to him and hug their boy. They stay lock in each other. Everyone so caught up with the welcome hugs and kisses.

"Let's celebrate! Dinner at Granny's" shout David.

They all start to make their way to Granny's diner. Emma, Regina and Henry walk hand in hand. Henry asks them what happened to Hook but they avoid the question. Telling their son what had happened was not on their 'to do list'. They get to Granny's and see almost every one there music in the air and the smell of great food. There are also lots of drinking from the adults and lots of sexual innuendos going around for Henry's liking so he decided to walk to their mansion and play some video games before going to bed. He was surprise his mothers didn't protest; maybe it was because they were so drunk.

"She seriously put it on the whole!"

"That's what she said" everyone laughs at Emma's dirty joke.

"Hey not to be like I don't even know but who's the man?" asks Leroy.

"Leroy!" Says Snow surprise but she is also interested.

"I am duh!" says Emma.

Regina looks at her and raises her eyebrow. She looks back at their companions and shakes her head.

"I'm not even going to tell you why that is so wrong."

"Is it really? Baby I literally wear the penis! Matter of fact you made me o..."

"Okay Emma! Please don't share all our details on our sex life please."

She might be drunk but today she has limits on her sharing. Or maybe not who knows but for now she's keeping things on the bedroom.

"Oh come one sister" whines Leroy.

Charming comes to join in after talking to a few town people. He looks around and sits with a little difficulty next to Snow. That somehow sets them in a fit of giggles.

"You saw that! I almost fell on my ass" more laughter. "What I miss?"

"We were just talking about who's the man in the relationship" says Snow.

"Emma duh" he answers.

Regina raises her hands frustration. She knows it's true but damn she would like them to guess her.

"Seriously! I can be the man too!"

"Nah you are too girly for that shit sister."

"Yeah, maybe dominant but not the guy" adds Charming.

"I see her as the guy" says Snow.

"Okay thank you!" says Regina pointing at her "someone knows how to think!"

Ruby soon joins in on the conversation. When she figures what was going on and what the conversation was about she couldn't stop laughing. She also joined in the teasing.

"Okay she may not be the man but she got Emma whipped" she makes a whip sound.

"I'm not even going to lie she does, especially when she talks Spanish to me" the last word turns into a groan.

"Regina talks Spanish?"

"Yes many of you don't know that I do have Hispanic blood in me from my father's side and he taught me, I never used it besides using it with him, it was like our own personal secret that not even my mother could take away."

There's a silence. Regina doesn't talk much about her past and when she does it isn't to pretty. But this memory is precious and they all smile at the brunette. But as usually when they are drunk things go to the gutter again.

"So what do you say to her in Spanish?" asks Ruby with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Emma looks at Regina and then at the rest of the table. She should feel uncomfortable because her parents are here but she isn't and they don't seem bother more like curious.

"Well I can guarantee she's doing her grocery list."

"I am not! I don't do my grocery list in bed!"

"You so do!" She looks to her companions who are laughing. "The first time she talked Spanish I caught her saying leche which is milk in Spanish and I realized he was making her grocery list."

Regina covers her faces as she laughs. She remembers that clearly as if it was yesterday. The whole table laughs so hard at the story.

"So what did you do?" asks Leroy.

Emma shrugs "I asked her to keep going" and more laughter.

"Okay that may be true but it's cause I honestly thought she wouldn't understand!" more laughter.

They talk for hours until try see how late it is. They all start to say their goodbyes. Regina pulls charming to the side with a wicked grin. With magic she makes a book appear on her hand. She hands it to him.

"This is the book I was telling you about on the boat, enjoy your knew experiment with Snow dear."

She walks to Emma who looks at her weird. Regina kisses her hungrily and they both moan.

"Take me home Sheriff" she husk.

"Yes ma'am...what did you gave my father?"

With a smirk Regina turns and starts to walk.

"A copy of our book full of positions for sex."

"Oh ewe! Okay I don't need that image of my parents trying to...no just no!"

"We just shared sex stories you'll survive, but to help you forget I'll do which ever one you want with me right now when we get home."

"And that woman is one of the many reasons why I love your wicked self!"

Regina smirks and disappears in purple smoke. Emma groans in pleasure at what she knows it's to come. She follows the sites of her lover and disappears in a cloud of white smoke. Oh it's good to be back!

**I now this isn't a long one but I'll update again **** Thank you so much for your support and positive feedback. –xoxo- **


	25. Chapter 25: Back Off Warrior

So they figured out that while they were gone some of the people that had been in the Enchanted Forest found themselves in StoryBrooke. The newbie that really hit Emma's bad side was none other than Mulan. She was okay with her the first time they met; they weren't really friends more like allies. But in this situation she was the enemy. It's been a couple of weeks since they came back and they still haven't touched the subject about the wedding. Don't get me wrong they wanted to get married but after everything they were afraid that something worst will happen to stop them from getting married.

Now Emma is rethinking that. This little warrior seems to be getting way to friendly with her fiancé. Every time she sees Mulan talking to Regina she is all giggles and dewy-eyes. The blonde wanted to punch the other woman; she got even more upset when she saw Regina being all nice and giggly with her. No that was not allow; Regina was only supposed to be all cute with her. At some point she actually cornered the warrior.

"Listen here alright Regina is mine so I suggest you back the fuck up" she hisses.

When the Savior heard her fiancé say she was going out with Mulan that was the last straw. Her jealousy kicked in and got the better of her.

"No you aren't going" she says with no room to argument.

The former Queen looks at her surprise. She furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head.

"And why not?"

"Because I say so" huffs the blonde.

"Excuse me? Emma what is wrong with you? You have been so on edge lately."

She is surprise that Regina couldn't feel her jealousy through her magic. She starts to pace in front of Regina's desk on her home office. The brunette studies her for a minute.

"Cariño talk to me" she says softly.

"I don't like her being around you! She is all dewy-eyes and giggles and you get all cute around her. You are supposed to only get like that for me."

It sounds so irrational but she is just so jealous. It's not the first time but this time is different because Mulan is like the Chinese version of herself and well that worried her. It shouldn't because she is Regina's soul mate and true love but she can't help it. The Mayor smirks and stands to make her way to the front of her desk.

"Are you jealous?"

"Pft no!" Regina raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Maybe a little" she says lowly.

Red lips form a smirk and she leans against the desk. She watches as the jealousy radiates through the blonde and it makes her feel so appreciated as well as turn on. Of course she knew the blonde was jealous they are connected through magic and magic feeds on emotions. She has already set things straight with the warrior when she first saw the sighs.

_'Don't get me wrong you are a beautiful woman and all but I'm with Emma, she's my soul mate not to mention we are engage so I'm flatterer but before you get the wrong idea-'_

_'I understand and I'm sorry...also Emma already gave me a warning the other day' says Mulan blushing a little._

"Emma" she says lowly, in a husky voice.

That voice makes the blonde stop on the middle of her pacing. She turns around and looks into the brunette's dark, lustful eyes. She takes a deep breath which makes Regina smirk that smirk that weakens Emma's legs. She beckons the savior to her with her finger. Emma walks to her and places her hands on the brunette's hips while Regina circles her arms around the blonde's neck. She leans in but stops a breath away from pink lips.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm all yours baby, every single part of me, body and soul."

Every word made their lips brush together. Emma grips her hips as she nods and closes the inch left. The kiss is passionate, frenzy and hot. Teeth clash together, tongues battle for dominance. Pale hands push a tight skirt up, tan hand assisting by lowering black, lacy panties down. Emma buries herself between soft thighs.

"Oh Emmaaa!" moans the brunette while throwing her head back.

Her hands tangle on blonde tresses. She pushes her closer while Emma grips a nice ass. The blonde places Regina's legs over her shoulders, sitting her on the desk and brings her closer to her mouth. She sucks and licks and bites and thrust into her. Regina arches her back and starts to grind her hips erotically.

"Shitt! Babyyyy oh yes right there!" she groans and moans.

Emma loves hearing Regina when they are making love. She moans against heated flesh and sends shivers up the brunette who is moaning loudly, almost screaming.

"I love your mouth" pants the Queen.

Another moan in response to the Mayor's pant. She works harder, circling two fingers before thrusting them inside. Regina's hips rise from the desk and her hands tighten around blonde locks, pushing Emma closer if that is even possible. Fingers start to thrust in and out at a maddening pace, curling and hitting that spot. Pink lips engulf a sensitive clit and suck hard.

"Ahhh! Emmaaaa I'm comingg!" moans Regina.

She comes screaming her lover's name with a couple of other chosen words. After the waves subside and falls backwards on her desk. Her breathing is labor, she runs one hand through sweaty blonde locks while the other over her eyes. She takes deeps breaths and shivers when she feels hot breath on her inner thighs. Emma is resting her head between the place she loves to be the most.

"I love you" whispers Regina as she sits and looks down at her.

Green eyes shine with adoration and love as the lock with brown ones. She kisses the things and stands straight; she nuzzles a tan, sweaty neck and hums. She feels delicate hands around her neck. Pulling back she rests her forehead against the Mayor's.

"I love you too, so much" she whispers back and lets herself be consumed in all the love.

Regina cradles her face and nuzzles their noses together. They stay lock in each other's arms. Silence surrounds them and they are happy to just be for a moment.

"Let's get married" blurts out the blonde.

Regina pulls back and looks at her straight in the eyes. There's a gentle smile and so much love, so, so much love.

"I don't want to wait to be marry to you, screw all odds I want to be your wife and I want you to be mine and I want the whole fiasco too so let's get married...tomorrow!" she adds excitedly.

"Tomorrow!?"

"Yes! We can just magic everything up and have a wedding, no more waiting...what do you say?"

Regina studies her face. After several seconds maybe minute of silence the brunette smiles a smile so big it almost broke her face. She throws herself to Emma and kisses her. They smile into the kiss.

"Let's get marry tomorrow" agrees the brunette.


	26. Chapter 26: Finally!

Emma wakes up before the son it's even up. She slips her tank on and her boxers and grabs her phone before quietly walking outside the room. She makes her way down stairs and into the living room. She dials her mom's number and it only rings three times before a groggy Snow answers.

"Hello?"

"Mom I'm sorry to wake you up but I need a favor."

"Emma?"

"No, is Neal, I can finally talk! Yes ma is me."

"Don't get sassy with me I can easily hang up and go back to bed."

"No I'm sorry!"

She opens her eyes wide and listens for any sigh of anyone being woken up by her outburst. She sighs in relief and gets back to the matter at hand.

"I want to marry Regina today and I need your help."

She hears her mother gasp and then start doing that weird sound she does when excited. That annoying, giddy sound that she is now thankful for because she needs a giddy person like her mother to help her. She tells her mother what she needs from her which is technically to take care of the decorations on the backyard with the fairies. They hang up and Emma dials Ruby.

"It better be a damn emergency because it's five in the morning."

Emma almost laughs at her friend's grumpiness. She clears her throat.

"Rubes I need your help! I'm marrying Regina today-"

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" she gets cut off by Ruby. "Are you serious!? This is just perfect okay what do you need?"

Emma smiles at her friend's eagerness.

"I'm going to need you to ask Granny to make a wonderful feast and for you to sort of distract Regina, I may have told her yesterday to marry me today but I'm going to act like I don't remember."

"She is going to be pissed at you" they laugh.

"I know but she'll forgive me as soon as she sees what I have come up with!"

"True...okay I got you ask Granny for food, distract Regina."

"Thanks Rubes."

"Anytime blondie!"

They hang up and Emma smiles. It's going to happen today, she will marry the woman she loves and start their lives together as a married couple. She makes her way up stairs and goes to Henry's bedroom. She wakes him up gentler this time. Henry grunts and mumbles and Emma has to hold back a laugh. He isn't a morning person, much like her and to her surprise Regina. Regina seems like a morning person but lord did she whine when she was being woken up. Emma wonders how in the hell did she got up before she had her as a bed mate.

"Henry" she calls softly.

He stirs and mumbles a go away and buries himself deeper into the covers. She sighs and pokes him.

"Kid seriously wake up" she yells in a whisper.

"What ma!" he hisses in a whisper.

"Watch your tone young man."

"You sound just like mom" he smirks and she rolls her eyes.

"I need your help...I'm marrying your mom today kid and I need you to help Ruby distract her and give her this when I send you a text telling you to do so."

He looks as his ma and then the body suit.

"Is she dressing up like cat women? Are you batman because this is how that looks like."

She laughs and shakes her head. The kid was sarcastic like his mother, lord help her. She smacks him gently and he only smirks and shrugs.

"No kid this is a suit that as soon as she steps into the back yard it will turn into a perfect dress that I believe is perfect for your mom."

He grins and nods at her. She pats his knee and makes her way out of his bedroom. She sneaks back into hers and quietly settles back into their bed and snuggles the warm body beside her. Regina makes a little humming noise that Emma thought was adorable and snuggles closer to Emma's body.

"You're not naked" mumbles the brunette.

Emma laughs and kisses a tan shoulder.

"I went down stairs so I got dressed; don't want Henry accidentally seeing me naked."

The brunette just hums her agreement and turns to bury her face in a pale neck. Soon Emma feels the even breaths of the Mayor even out so she knows she's asleep again. She smiles at the thought of what was going to happen today. At 7 they are awoken by the alarm, Emma reaches to turn it off. She goes to move but Regina tightens her hold.

"No, five more minutes please!" Emma chuckles.

"We have a very busy day; we need to get going 'Gina."

The brunette groans and grumbles as she throws the covers and gets off the bed. She makes her way to the bathroom. The blonde bites her lip in order to hold back a laugh. Regina was too cute for her own good. Emma makes her way to the bathroom as well. She looks at Regina's naked form washing her teeth.

"How about a quickie in the shower?"

Regina rinses her mouth and smirks before composing herself. She turns and gives Emma a stern look and shakes her head.

"We have a very busy day dear, no time."

"Come one!" Regina shakes her head. "Fine" Emma huffs "I'll get you into bed again somehow today."

"Are you sure?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely babe" she winks.

The former Queen rolls her eyes.

"Such crude language coming from such pretty mouth" Emma smirks.

She makes her way to the brunette and wraps her arms around her waists. She nips an earlobe, making Regina moan.

"You know you like my crude language and my pretty mouth specially when they are saying or doing nasty things to you."

She smacks a firm ass making Regina squeal. She laughs and makes her way out of the bathroom. An hour later Regina makes her way downstairs and sees Emma and Henry waiting for her so they could eat breakfast.

"Took you long!" exclaims Henry.

The brunette chuckles and apologizes. They are eating their breakfast as normal when Regina disrupts the silence.

"Darling do you remember what you said we were going to do today?"

Emma looks up from her plate with an innocent, confused look. She hates making Regina mad like she knew she was about to but it's all part of the plan. She shakes her head and then says.

"No, is it a special day I forgot about? Did I say I was going to like do the laundry or something and forgot cause you know I'm not good at doing laundry 'Gina-"

"No Emma it isn't about the laundry, it's something else entirely."

Emma pretends to think. She looks back at Regina and shrugs. Hopefully Regina can't tell she's lying by their magic.

"I don't remember saying anything yesterday baby."

Regina looks at her as if she just grew two heads. When she saw that the savior was actually serious she becomes angry. It's not like they were drunk or anything so how can Emma not remember?

"Are you serious?" she barks out.

Both Emma and Henry jump at the outburst. Just then her phone rings and she picks it up.

"Mayor Mills" she huffs. "Ms. Lucas how can I help you...sorry I know Ruby I'm just a little, forget it how can I help you? Now? But I'm having breakfast with...alright, alright! See you soon bye."

She sighs and stands up. She gathers her things and Emma gives Henry a look. He snaps his head to his mother and says.

"Oh yeah, hey mom can I go with you?"

"Henry is business."

"Please mom I really want to go with you, plus I would like a doughnut too."

He gives her the puppy eyes that he knows she can't resist. Emma smirks, proud at their son's sneakiness and all. She hears Regina sigh and say it was okay for him to come. Emma expected for Regina to simply leave without so much as a good bye and she stand corrected which only makes her smirk wider.

"I'll get a bunch of kisses tonight."

~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

Regina sighs and rubs her eyes as she hears Ruby going on about the many ideas that came to her overnight. Henry wasn't helping by throwing in two cents here and there. Regina just wanted to go home and have a nice bath and a glass of wine. Yes it's only lunch time but damn did Ruby make it feel as if it was the entire day. Suddenly Ruby stopped talking and that both worried and relieved Regina. She looks to see Ruby and Henry reading a text.

"Mom I'm gonna need you to please put this on."

Regina stares at his hand and the body suit hanging from it. She looks back at him and Ruby who are looking at her expectantly. She laughs thinking it's a joke, surely it has to be a prank. She sobers up when she sees that they are in fact expecting her to wear that.

"Absolutely not, no I am not wearing that and going out in public like that."

She shakes her head. Henry sighs and looks at Ruby.

"Mom it is important for you to put this suit on, it's your happiness depending on it."

She arches her brow and he shrugs.

"Okay maybe not that serious but it is serious mom we need you to please, please put this on and follow us."

She doesn't know why she did, but she actually put it on and made her way out her office like that. Ruby parts and goes her way saying she has somethings to take care off. Henry and Regina get in her Mercedes. Regina looks to see that almost no one was in town. How strange, no people walking, no one eating at Granny's. What is going on? They make it to her house and she sees a couple of people walking in to her house.

"What the hell is this?"

They get out, Regina forgetting what she is wearing exactly and make her way towards her home.

"Mom wait! You can't go in yet."

"It's my house Henry I'm sure I can go in whenever I want."

"Mom just listen to me alright!"

The plea and annoyance in his tone makes her stop. She huffs and turns around. He holds her hand up, with a finger up as a sign that says 'just a minute'. She taps her foot impatiently. His phone rings with a notification of a text.

"Alright you may go in."

She rolls her eyes and turns around and makes her way in.

"Make sure you go straight to the backyard" he yells and walks around the house.

Regina looks after him and then back at the way she is supposed to go to now. She sighs and looks to see no one around. If Emma is throwing a party she will murder her. Talking about the blonde, Regina can't believe she forgot about their conversation yesterday. She makes her way to the backyard and as soon as she sees it she gasps and feels tears burn her vision. She stops just short from crossing the threshold and looks around. She sees the beautiful red, purple and white decorations, the tables with the candles, the lights around the backyard, the flowers scattered about the whole place and falling from the sky by magic of course. Then her eyes land on the beautiful blonde at the altar, in a beautiful white gown, hair braided in a waterfall, a smile so radiant. She feels a tug and looks to see Henry in a nice suit looking at her.

"Ready?"

She looks down at herself and shakes her head. He chuckles and takes her hand.

"Trust me mom, just follow me."

She nods and walks out into the backyard. She feels magic envelope her and when she looks down she sees her own gown in a rich red color, her hair up in an elegant up-do. She smiles and looks at Emma.

"I'm ready Henry."

**The next chapter will be all about the wedding and what not. Hope you enjoyed the update! Also please follow me on twitter OnceRizzles thank you-xoxo-**


	27. Chapter 27: Mrs & Mrs Mills or Swan

Regina grabs Henry's offered hand and smiles at him. He smiles back and then looks ahead and so those she. The smile she gives the blonde it's so huge. Here she was thinking that Emma had actually forgotten about what she said last night. She looks at their guest; the whole town is there to witness their bonding, finally. She looks at Charming and Snow who have the biggest smiles and Snow has tears in her bright eyes. Regina smiles at them and then sets her eyes in her soon-to-be-wife. Emma is looking at her with so much love and adoration which she knows she is reflecting in her own caramel eyes. They finally make it to the altar and she gets passed to Emma by Henry who is smiling brightly.

"Hi" says Emma much like the first time they met.

"Hello Ms. Swan" says Regina with a grin.

"Dear towns' people of Story Brooke" says Archie.

They had agreed that they wanted Archie to do the ceremony. He has helped a lot; ever since Emma got into town and well he was a conscience and it seem fitting somehow. He does the usual speech that every person says when marrying a couple. When he is done he asks who wanted to do the vows first and Regina was only too happy to volunteer. She clears her throat and looks around the back yard full of the people she once loathed, once hated with every fiber of her body and wanted nothing but to destroy them. She looks and thinks that she's about to bare her entire heart out in front of those same people. She takes a deep breath and focuses on Emma and that is all it took for the whole yard to disappear and only she and Emma were there.

"Emma, my dear Emma" she smiles with tears and the blonde returns it. "I remember how much I loathed having you around and how much I wanted you out of Henry's life but more specifically mines. There was always that connection between us that at that time I didn't know what it was and it only made me more scared because it was so different and yet so familiar. I have only loved one person before you this way and it was Daniel."

She takes a deep breath because she hasn't said his name in about three years and now she says it, thinks of him and she's fine. She is okay with it finally, okay that she got to love him even if it wasn't for long.

"But you are a different story completely, I loved him yes but you are everything he never was. I was young and I thought he was it but I was wrong and for the first time I am glad that I was. Emma I fall in love with you more every day, with you I know I have finally found my happy ending. You are my princess, my soul-mate, my one true love but the most important to me is you are my savior; you saved the princess who never got rescued and got turned into a monster and melted my frozen heart that only beat it for revenge and Henry. I love you Emma Swan."

Emma wipes her tears and laughs a little at how emotional she is. She takes a deep breath and clears her throat.

"Regina when I first met you I thought you were the most annoying, most bitchy person I've ever met." They laugh and so does the crowd. "But I have learned that under all of that there was this woman just begging to be loved and cherish, a woman that was as vulnerable, as soft as anyone else in this room. You are strong, confident, and in control and I like that about you but you are also vulnerable, shy, self-conscious sometimes and I love that about you because I know that you need me in more ways than one just like I need you. Baby without you I don't know how I would live, I don't know how I made it this far without you in my life, I know for I fact I wasn't living I was just surviving. You are my Queen, my safe heaven but the most important you are my home. You and Henry are what I have been yearning for my entire life, a family, a place to call home. I love you Regina Mills."

The whole room is drowning in tears and sobs. Sniffles here and there are heard and the clearing of throats by men who didn't want to be caught crying. Archie smiles at both women and then looks at the people.

"Now that the vows have been said it's time for the rings to be placed."

Henry steps in and takes each ring out of each pocket. They smile at him and give him a kiss. They look back at each other and place the rings in the finger where it belongs. Archie nods and smiles again.

"By the power vested in me by Blue, The Enchanted Forest, and the state of Maine I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride."

They lean in and close the space between them. Their lips lock in a tender, slow dance full of love, happiness and everything they could ever hope for. The round of applause brings them back to reality and they separate and look at the crowd who is cheering for the newlyweds. The freshly married couple smiles and makes their way down the aisles and into the house.

*2 hours later*

The back yard has been turned into a dance floor with a few tables scatter in the yard. The reception was inside the house of course but the party was mainly outside where the music and all the alcohol you could drink were. They brides were sitting on their table whispering sweet nothings and giggling, they were quite the sight to the towns' people. They cut the cake and Emma introduced them to the ritual about taking the bride's garter and tossing it to the crowd of men. Regina since then has been so turned on in was downright embarrassing. They dance their first dance as a married couple and do all that it is done at a wedding from both The Enchanted Forest and the human world.

Now with all the guest gone and Henry at his grandparents' house both women have retired to the bedroom. They had made quick work of their dressed, stripping quickly to only skin. Settling in bed, with bodies touching in every way they make love for hours until the sun comes up and they are sedated. They lay looking at each other with Emma rubbing Regina's back while the brunette traces her features with a finger lightly.

"I want to have your last name" whispers Emma.

Regina looks at Emma with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah I want to have the last name of the woman who has stolen my heart and has made me forever hers."

She kisses her palm and nuzzles it. Regina smiles and bites her lip.

"I was going to say that I wanted your last name" she says shyly.

Emma brings her closer and buries her face in Regina's chest. She looks up like a little kid and it makes the brunette's heart skip a couple of beats.

"You wanted my last name? Why?" her voice is so small.

"Because it belongs to you and now so do I" she says smiling.

Regina starts to play with blonde locks and it's silent for a couple of minutes.

"Why don't we hyphen it?" asks the blonde.

Regina smiles down at her and nods "I like that idea."

"Okay but yours comes first."

"Deal" and they seal it with a kiss.

**So our favorite ladies are finally married! Review please I would like to hear your thoughts! Follow on twitter OnceRizzles ****-xoxo-**


	28. Chapter 28: Darkness Inside

"You sent Regina undercover!"

Snow and David jump at the outburst coming from their daughter. They had found out that Ursula and Cruella had brought back Maleficent after being let into the town. In order to figure out what their plan was they had asked Regina to go undercover. Somehow she still hasn't reported back and Emma had been worried sick all night because her wife hadn't returned home.

"Relax Emma she is fine."

"How would you know? She hasn't called or anything! When was she supposed to report back?"

Snow and Charming look at each other with guilt and worry. Charming looks back at Emma and sighs.

"An hour ago."

"What!? An hour ago!"

Without further due she storms out of her parents' apartment. Snow and David follow her. The place the search first is the mansion in case she already came back. When they saw she wasn't there the second place they figured she could be was her vault. When they got there they saw Regina walking out. Emma couldn't have gotten out of the car faster than she did in that moment.

"Regina Mills-Swan!" she barks.

Regina jumps in surprised. Her surprise soon turns into guilt as her shoulders sag and her eyes drop to the floor. The blonde stalks all the way to her. She grabs her and kisses her so passionately and the brunette lets out a squeal of surprise and then she lets out a sigh and sinks into the feeling. She grabs Emma by her leather jacket and pulls her closer.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The edge on her tone is gone, replaced by worried for her wife. If they think this is going to work they are wrong. How on earth do they think that does evil bitches are going to believe that Regina is still evil? That she is still trying to ruin everyone's happy ending when she most definitely got hers? She can ask that later obviously when her parents aren't around and hovering, looking for information.

"I'm sorry for staying out all night yesterday and not calling you."

She sounds guilty and Emma takes just a bit of petty on her and all she said is that they were going to talk about it later. And later was actually a lot sooner because she didn't have any actual news on their plan or anything because all she did was prove that she was still on their side which consisted on destroying public property. They were finally alone in Regina's vault.

"Okay tell me exactly how they just believed that you were still evil? They do know that we are married."

Regina looks to the ground and kicks the floor. Okay she has never seen Regina do that and is both unsettling and endearing at the same time.

"I uh...I told them that my way of destroying Snow was by destroying you first and then work my way up."

Emma stays quiet and just stares at her. Obviously that's not true but it just hit her the wrong way either way. Regina seems to notice since obviously she knows the blonde plus their magic is connected.

"Emma, darling, you know I didn't mean any of that."

Emma nods and smiles, swallowing the lump in her throat. The brunette walks to her and snuggles to her form and Emma envelopes the queen in her arms and holds her tight.

Days pass and they turn into weeks. Emma and Regina barely see each other and its making Emma be on edge all the time. She's also a lot more snarky and snaps at almost anything. She is pretty positive that everyone around her is keeping secrets including her wife. If Emma hates anything more than people lying is them keeping secrets which is technically lying but worst because they aren't telling her. What makes it worse is that one night she was going on patrol and she swears she saw Maleficent getting way too cozy with Regina. The worst part is that Regina seemed just slightly okay with it.

She hasn't seen Regina after that and she has been dying to because she has plenty she got to say. Her parents have been worried for her they have notice how her hair has lost its shiny, blonde color, how her eyes are grey instead of her lovely emeralds and how her beautiful complexion has disappeared. She barely is herself anymore. Snow couldn't take it so she called Regina not caring that they all might get caught. Regina thankfully was by herself and once she heard what was going on with her wife she made up some excuse about Henry and made her way out and to the station.

Emma was staring at the now blacken computer screen. She stares at her reflection and smiles. She is totally losing her mind but somehow she doesn't care, it's like she has let some type of energy consumed her little by little. She had been so distracted that she hadn't heard the so familiar click clack of her wife's heels.

"Emma?"

The blonde turns around and the mayor gasps. Her savior looks so different, looks just like Snow described her.

"Well, well look who decided to check in!"

The harshness, bitterness in her tone takes the queen aback. The blonde stands with a smirk on her lips. Regina swallows.

"Done fucking Maleficent into oblivion so you came to see if your wife can scratch the itch?"

"What!?" she says in shock and disbelief.

"Oh please stop acting stupid!"

"Emma! What has gotten into you?"

Emma laughs bitterly and walks closer to the brunette. She grabs her by the jaw and it's not gently, it was hard. Regina looks at her with surprise and a bit scared. She feels like she's about to bust out in tears but holds them in. What is happening to Emma? Why those she feel her magic differently?

"Not you that's for damn sure! I am not stupid Regina I saw you and Maleficent the other night and you looked pretty damn cozy, add that with the fact that I haven't seen you in a while...put two and two together."

"You think I am cheating on you!" she yells in surprise.

"No I don't think; I know it's a fact. You are all keeping secrets from me and I know that at some point you and Maleficent had something because the way she was getting comfortable with you confirmed it too."

She pushes the brunette out of her way and starts to walk away. Regina stands there in shock and then anger and sadness. She turns and follows the blonde.

"Emma Mills-Swan!" she barks as she follows.

The blonde doesn't stop. The queen is actually worried now because her magic is feeling dark but it isn't from her part it's from Emma's. She stops and clutches her chest.

"Emma" she says in a choke.

A wave of magic is released and it's so powerful it sends her flying. She coughs and stands up, dusting herself. When she looks around car horns were going off, windows were broken and Emma was looking at her with such darkness.

"Emma please come back to me" she sobs.

She starts to make her way towards the blonde. Only inches away she grabs the savior's face.

"Please come back to me, I need you" her voice cracks.

She can't lose her Emma to darkness, she just can't. Emma grabs her wrists and harshly pulls them away from her face.

"Tell...me" she says through her teeth.

"It was only a onetime thing a long time ago my love, it didn't mean anything, it still doesn't, yes she was trying to get me to sleep with her again and I was playing the part but I swear to you Emma that I didn't cheat on you. I love you with everything that is me my love, you are my one and only not even Daniel can top that."

That seems to snap something deep down on Emma's soul. She lets the mayor's wrists go.

"I want you out of this damn mission now; you don't get to spend time with those wicked bitches because unless they want to find out how evil the savior could be nothing besides a 'yes Emma' is acceptable."

Regina pulls her towards herself and rests her forehead to Emma's. She takes a deep breath as she feels the blonde's hands grip her hips possessively but caring.

"Whatever you want amor, I would do anything for you."

Emma squeezes her hips and nods. Then she is kissing the brunette possessively, stealing the air out of their lungs. She picks the queen up and feels her legs wrapping along her waists. She tangles her hand in brown hair and pulls. Regina whimpers at the harsh treatment and moans as she feels teeth sink into her pulse point.

"Emma...we-we're in public" she pants out.

"Then puff us to a private place your highness."

With a flick of her wrist they appear at their bedroom. She is tossed harshly to the bed and she squeals. Emma is looking at her with such predatory eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard and the only thing you would remember is my touch and you will go from begging me to keep going to begging me to stop."

Regina can only whimper at that as she watches Emma undress.

**Thank you so much for the reviews you guys are amazing! I think I'll update again **** also please follow me on twitter OnceRizzles -xoxo-**


	29. Chapter 29: Darkness Outside

After that incident a couple of days ago Emma hasn't gotten any better. Regina is afraid that she has come too late to save her savior from the darkness. Not only what happened a couple of days ago may be of proof but the sheriff has been distant lately. The former Queen has done everything to bring her closer, to reassure her that she is the only one she wants. But of course Emma thinks otherwise not just about Maleficent but about anyone in town that even looks on Regina's direction.

"Have you seen Emma today?"

That's the first thing Regina hears when she answers the phone. Charming hasn't seen Emma all day; she didn't report to work and hasn't answered her phone. He was worried but he figured she might had stayed home sick or just needed a day off.

"She's supposed to be at work with you" she says concern.

"She's not here Regina."

"Well that much is obvious David since you are calling me asking about her."

The sarcasm dripped from every single word. They agreed to meet at Granny's and look for the blonde. Regina gets there first somehow and she imagines that David is probably picking Snow up. She stands in front of the diner and waits. There's suddenly a presence next to her and she looks to see none other than Maleficent. Regina steps away and looks around.

"Maleficent what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"See me? Why?"

Regina once again looks around, praying to whatever greater power that Emma doesn't pop out of nowhere. There was a time where Regina thought Emma's jealousy was a turn on but now it was downright scary. Maleficent comes closer and grabs her chin lightly.

"Yes we never did actually finish our last conversation since Cruella and Ursula disrupted us."

"I thought we were done with that conversation."

The former Queen swallows and looks around for what feels like the 100th time. Where the hell are the idiots- terms of endearment- when you need them? She starts to pull back but Maleficent is too quick and holds her. Regina has two options, blast her with magic and start a war on the middle of the street or just try to gently let her down in a way. The night Regina and Maleficent had had their sexual escape was the night before she took the dark curse with her.

They had had a lot of tension between them. Magic was a very strong Aphrodisiac in their land and Regina had an itch to scratch, Maleficent just happened to be there at the moment. Now that she thinks about it, it was a terrible mistake and it is so clearly evident right now.

"You have exactly 5 seconds to fucking disappear or I'll have to do it for you."

Regina recognizes that voice anywhere. The only thing she does not is the tone of the blonde. Well she does she just doesn't want to admit that, that tone came out of her savior, her hero. Maleficent smirks still not looking at Emma. She starts to laugh but it dies in her throat when she sees what Emma is wearing. Regina finally moves away and looks at the savior and gasps and chokes on the air she breaths in.

There in the middle of the street is Emma wearing one of her many 'Evil Queen' attires. Where she got that from she has no idea...maybe her vault, yes definitely her vault. The savior looks at Maleficent straight in the eyes and smirks. Just then Snow and David decide to show up.

"Emma what in the gods name are you wearing?" blurts Snow in confusion.

"Oh I do not appreciate being interrupted my dear mommy" the words came out with venom. "I have also decided to change my title, I'm no longer to be addressed as Emma Swan but as The Dark Queen" there's a smirk. "Seems fitting you know, I'm the heir to the throne, married to the once Evil Queen" she shrugs.

The people start to gather around. They are all shocked at how Emma is dressed and about her last statement. You can only imagine Snow's, David's and Regina's reaction to that.

"Emma darling what are you talking about?" says Snow.

Emma turns and looks at her with anger and bitterness.

"What did I just say? That name is no longer what I would like to be addressed as!"

In that Maleficent laughs. Emma turns slowly to the laughing blonde. Her eyes are cutting daggers and her lips are forming a snarl of distaste. Maleficent walks so only a few feet remain between them.

"Oh please enough of your little scene, you are a hero and heroes don't do anything that villains do dear."

In a second Emma's hand was inside her chest and she gasps. The savior takes the heart out with a satisfied smirk and looks at the shock blonde.

"I really hate people telling me who I am; you know it gets really boring and irritating after a while."

She squeezes the heart and Maleficent screams.

"Emma!" yells Regina as she runs towards her. "Emma please stop this madness!"

"Oh but Regina it is not madness...think about this my love we can both finally let our inner demons out, be free and swim in the darkness together, you have experience the power it brings already and I'm just getting started."

She caresses a tan cheek and wipes the tears that keep flowing down. The mayor shakes her head and swallows a sob. Snow and David are paralyzed in the spot, tears running down their faces as they see their daughter going down the path they have work so hard to keep her away from.

"Emma please don't do this? There's no reason for you to do this" cries Regina.

"Oh but there is" she says as she caresses her cheek. "There is because ever since these bitches came into town everything I have ever known blurred to shits and I think that in the process of losing my footage from what I knew I lost myself and you weren't there to save me, you were too busy reconciling with your old flame to even notice. Of course you aren't entirely to blame since it was my parents' brilliant idea to send you undercover so they could figure out said villains plan and too keep their precious secret under wraps."

She looks at the heart on her hand and smiles. She caresses it and looks at Maleficent. She bends down to be at eye level with the witch.

"Oh you have no idea how tempting it is to just squeeze and turn your black heart into nothing more than dust."

"You are bluffing."

"Oh am I now?"

As to make things worst Cruella and Ursula appear, having waited for Maleficent long enough they decided to see if she was okay. Not that they really cared but the dragon was a vital part of their plan. When they see the scene in front of them, they swore someone must have cursed them. For the savior couldn't possibly be wearing one of Regina's attires, holding what seems to be a heart while turning her head to look at them with a look so malice.

"Well guess who decided to join us!" says the savior in a cheery tone.

Too cheery for anyone's liking. She stands and waves her hand restraining both women with vines. She makes her way to them and Regina is not far behind. She grabs the blonde's hand and halts her to a stop.

"Emma please" she begs in broken sobs. "I can't lose you to the darkness, I can't lose the one person who saved me from it completely, I need you here."

Emma turns and crashes their lips together. The former queen holds the blonde tight against her. Emma pulls back and caresses her cheek.

"I'll always be here for you my queen...will you join me in my plan?"

"Plan?"

"Oh yes my plan! I forgot to make a little announcement! I have decided to make the ways of the Enchanted Forest our new ways here in Story Brooke! I will be Queen along with my beautiful wife and my son anyone who dares oppose to this new idea can come see me I'm sure we can...work an agreement."

The smirk she gives to the crowd scares everyone enough for them to not complain for the rest of their living years.

"This has to be a joke" says Cruella.

"Emma please stop this! Think about what you're doing" says Archie.

Emma turns and looks at him with disgust and uses the same line Regina used once.

"Bug" and with a flick he's flying across the street.

"Emma!" says Snow finally snapping back.

"Oh Snow do shut up!...dear do you have any more of those apples because now will be a lovely time to give it to my mother, maybe it will make her spill her secret on the way down" she laughs darkly.

Neither Regina nor anyone else can believe this is actually happening. They can't believe that they have lost the savior to the darkness but maybe not. After all Emma hasn't killed anyone yet and if she gets that heart out of the blonde's grasps she might be able to avoid that. Just when she was about to reach it, a scared, confused, very familiar voice interrupts.

"Mom? Ma? What's going on?"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please Review! -xoxo-**


	30. Chapter 30: Darkness Be Gone

**I know the last two chapters have been a bit weird but I just wanted to explore the whole Emma giving in to dark thoughts but not really being dark. It will come together hopefully.**

"Mom, ma? What's going on?"

They all turn to see Henry. Regina is at a loss of words and Emma just smiles, making her way towards Henry. She kneels in front of him and caresses his cheek.

"Hey kid, I'm just having a little discussion with the town."

"Why are you wearing one of mom's evil queen dresses?"

"You don't like it?"

"Uh it makes you look evil."

She smiles and stands.

"That is the idea kid."

Henry looks at his other mother confused. He sees her with unshed tears and sees the rest on the town. He finally notices the heart in her mother's hand and Maleficent on the ground. He sees Cruella and Ursula trapped a few feet away. He shakes his head not believing what his eyes and brain just told him.

"Emma please, you are scaring our son."

"He has to get used to this 'Gina, he has to grow up and realize that this is who I am now."

"But this isn't who you are my love, this isn't the person who stole my heart."

"What are you saying!?" she yells. "Are saying that you wouldn't love me like this."

Maleficent yells in pain and Regina is the almost deathly grip on her heart. She looks among the crowd but doesn't see the person she is looking for. So with her mind she calls for her. A few seconds later Blue appears in front of her.

"Yes Regina" she asks with a smile.

"Restrain Emma with that spell that you used on me when I was to be executed."

Blue is confused but final catches up as she looks around. The second she sees Emma she doesn't hesitate to restrain her. She looks back at Regina with a questioning gaze. The former queen only shakes her head not knowing how to explain this. They move Emma to a cell on the sheriff station. The queens of darkness all but forgotten. They go into the interrogation room.

"We need to figure out something fast" hurries out Blue once Charming closes the door.

Regina looks at her in-laws in confusion and receives the same look back. She looks back at Blue.

"Well we have time she is restrained after all."

"No you don't get it...your magic together is stronger than anything in any realm Regina. For you this spelled worked perfectly because Emma wasn't even born but now that she is and you too are together the spell will only last a couple of hours."

They nod in agreement. They sit in the table and Regina asks the question they all want the answer to.

"Why has she come into the darkness so quick?"

Blue sighs and rubs her temple.

"Emma has always had potential for great darkness and even though she doesn't have that part of her anymore it is still manifesting inside in a way. When her magic combined with yours even though it isn't her dark magic per say it is still inside her. She has never had dark magic in her, not like that and she doesn't know how to control it add that with all her dark thoughts about all of you and the darkness surrounding her with the new villains of this town…"

She didn't even have to finish that thought. They go out of the room and check on Emma, still there, retrained. The blonde looks at them and starts to pulls. She growls and screams as she tries to get out of the chains.

"LET ME GO! AGHHHH!"

Regina has never been in such pain before. Seeing her wife in this state made her heart ache. She wasn't sure if the blonde could still feel her.

"'Gina, baby please let me go" the voice is so small.

The former mayor makes her way towards the cell. She opens it and sees Emma smirk, thinking she is going to be let out. The brunette kneels in front of her and kisses her wife. Emma groans and pushes more into her. Then she pulls away with a gasp and looks her chest where she sees her wife's hand inside it. She looks back at her.

"Regina!" yells Snow thinking the worst.

She starts to walk towards them but Regina closes and locks the cell with her magic. When she pulls back she sees her wife's heart in her hand. What she sees makes her sob and crumble. Her savior's once pure heart has blackened spots scattered about, swimming on what's supposed to be one pure soul. She lets her tears flow and her sobs escape her throat.

"No, please don't do this Emma. Why is her heart like this?"

"It's her potential for darkness" explains Blue.

One tear drop into the heart and it starts to shine. Emma gasps and it makes Regina look to her and then the heart. The dark spots are consumed by the light magic and for a second Regina thinks this is it. But it wasn't enough because the dark spots return even bigger than before. But this is progress; she places the heart back and makes her way out of the cell. She goes into the interrogation room without waiting to be followed. Once she hears the door close she turns.

"Our magic is still the answer! I'm the key."

"What?" asks Snow confused.

"When my tear touched her heart it glowed in light magic, which means I have to do something to completely remove the darkness, it has to be something big that's the only way it would work."

"You mean like an act of love or something?"

Just then they hear a bag. They run out of the room to see the cell door was open and Emma was out. She looks at them smirks and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Regina runs towards her and teleports just in time. She looks to see they are in the middle of the street near the clock tower.

"You know whenever I think something is a threat I take it upon myself to get rid of said such threat and you my dear Maleficent are a threat."

Maleficent laughs at that in such a mock.

"I knew once you knew that I screwed your wife you wouldn't resist coming after me. I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep nor eat because all you could picture was me in a bed with her, her screaming my name as she came, her begging me for more and of course the other way around as well. I'm not going to deny that her tongue did amazing things that did make me beg."

Emma growls and there's this huge wind. There's red around Emma, swirling with a deathly spell that Regina can't remember teaching her. Before she can think she is poofing herself in front of Maleficent, taking the hit. She absorbs the magic that makes her suspend in the air.

"Regina!' yells Emma.

Emma starts to run towards the brunette. In a second Regina opens up, releasing the magic in a light wave that sends Emma flying a few feet away. The former queen falls to the ground weak, the savior unconscious a couple of feet away. The brunette starts to crawl her way towards her wife too weak to stand. The sheriff stirs and comes back to her senses. She sits up with a bit of a headache and confusion. She turns to see Regina crawling towards her.

"Regina!"

She meets her half way and envelopes her in her arms.

"Baby what happened? Why are we here?"

"You don't remember?"

She feels the blonde shake her head. She pulls back and looks inside emerald eyes. The savior's complexion is back and her hair is as golden as ever. She has to make sure though that she isn't imagining things.

"Emma may I see your heart?" she asks in a small voice.

Emma looks at her a bit confused but with trust and nods. She gasps as the hand enters her chest. When Regina pulls it out she sobs in relief. Here she is holding the blonde's pure heart once again. She puts it back and hugs the blonde and kisses her so intently.

"Oh I'm so glad to have you back!"

"I never left love" whispers Emma.

The former queen just smiles and kisses her again. In a corner you can see Rumple, Cruella and Ursula.

"It didn't work" hisses Cruella.

Rumple smirks and looks at Maleficent holding the ink. He chuckles and looks at them.

"Oh yes it did dearies, yes it did."

**Hopefully it came together at least a bit. Please Review I love hearing your guys thoughts. –xoxo-**


	31. Chapter 31: Another Day Maybe

**In honor of our season final I will write my own version of things. I really loved the episode even though SQ didn't happened and Hook and Robin were still there. **

Regina and Emma go home after the dinner with Snow and Charming. Emma was shocked at what they told her she has done. She couldn't believe she had actually committed all of those things. They walk inside their home Henry behind them and then passing by them to go to bed.

"Night moms" he says over his shoulder.

"Night Kid!"

"Night Henry" they say at the same time.

Regina makes her way to the kitchen to put away the left overs Snow gave her. She feels strong hands around her waists and she smiles while closing the refrigerator.

"I'm glad that I didn't hurt anyone and that my feelings for you never changed even though I did."

The mayor turns around and rests her forehead against the blonde's. She says nothing because she doesn't know what exactly is appropriate here so she settles for actions. She kisses the savior deeply and with all her love. Once pulling back she knows what to say.

"Nothing in this universe could ever change what we feel for each other Emma."

The blonde squeezes her waists and pulls her into her more. Later that night Regina lays naked in her bed with her wife cuddling to her. She stares at the sheriff, the peace in her face, the light snores that let her know Emma is in a deep sleep.

"I thought I lost you forever" she whispers brokenly.

She hadn't told that to the blonde because she didn't want to dull on that. But letting it out now to her even though the blonde was deep in sleep felt like such a relief. She smiles and kisses the top of blonde hair and falls asleep. She wakes up a couple of hours later a bit disoriented. She looks around finding that she isn't in their bedroom but in some weird wood looking home. She extends her hand, looking for the warm body belonging to her wife but feels empty sheets. In a panic she sits up and looks around.

"Emma!?" she yells receiving no response.

She throws the covers back and sees for the first time exactly what she is wearing.

"No...no, no, no, this can't be happening."

She looks around again and suddenly this all makes sense. The place, the clothes, her hair which is long and in such innocence and simple hairstyle. She is taking the place of Snow White which means Gold has succeeded with whatever plan he had. Question is where's Emma and Henry and how different is this book from the original version? If she is correct Henry won't be part of it since he isn't really in the book, but Emma is so now she has to find her.

With determination she stands and does whatever she needs to look presentable and prepared to go and face whoever the evil queen is now. She is positive that if she is Snow and this is an alternative universe that the evil queen will want her head on a silver platter. She is walking through the forest, thinking of all of this. If she is Snow White this means that Snow is the Evil Queen. She almost laughs at how stupid that sounds her being the innocent, goody two shoes and Snow being the dark and twisted.

To distracted with her thoughts she didn't hear the carriage approaching. When she did it was too late. She recognize the dark carriage, it was hers once a very long time ago. For the first time in years she panic and feels like a teenager in her mothers' wrath. If she is Snow this means she has no magic. The door opens and there she is.

"Snow" she breathes out.

"Hello Regina" she says with such hatred.

Regina flinches knowing this is how she once sounded towards the other brunette. She swallows the lump and stands tall.

"Today seems to be my lucky day" says Snow smirking.

She walks to Regina and holds her head between her hands. She takes a satisfying breath.

"Your head will look lovely on my wall."

"Snow please don't do this, I know what you have been through. This has happened before only I was the evil queen and you were the bandit."

Snow laughs at that. It only makes Regina flinch more. God this was weird beyond reasoning.

"That sounds ridiculous! I think you have spent too much time in the forest, I am almost worried for you...Almost."

Snow pulls back and makes a fireball on her hand. 'Well I never thought I'd see the day, Snow making a fireball...how ironic is this situation.' She closes her eyes, preparing herself for her fate because outrunning Snow isn't really an option, Snow has magic and if outrunning her was impossible outrunning Snow won't be any different. Just when she thought she was as good as a roosted chicken there was a yelp. She opens her eyes to see Snow's arm stuck with an arrow against her carriage. She acts fast and jumps into the horse of the person who rescued her. She can't see the person because of their cloak but she is thankful nonetheless.

They go into the village and go near the docks. There's a tavern that they stop at. She still hasn't seen the person who rescued her. They enter the tavern and she finally figures out the person who owns the cloak.

"Eh Emma is here!"

"Emmaaaa!"

Regina snaps her head to see the cloak being removed and a familiar head of blonde tresses. Her breath hitches at seeing her wife, her savior. The blonde turns around smiling at her and she has fallen in love all over again.

"I forgot to ask are you alright miss?"

"Y-yes I'm fine, thank you!"

Emma nods and turns to ask for drinks. She raises her and says loudly.

"To our guest of honor, the famous bandit...next to me of course."

The crowd laughs and downs their drinks. The brunette looks at Emma in surprise.

"You are a bandit?!"

"Well surely you have heard of me? Emma Swan, well I should start saying Hood since today is the day I am to be wed."

Smiles the blonde and Regina swears that she is in hell. Just then she sees Emma running up to the man that was once supposed to be her soul mate, holding her wife and kissing her. Regina was ready to throw fireballs at the guy; she even did her little move but realized she has no magic. With so many emotions threatening to consume her she rushes out the back. Emma sees her and excuses herself. The brunette is holding herself, using a wall for support.

"Hey you okay miss?"

"Please call me Regina" begs the brunette in a broken voice.

She would give anything to hear her wife call her by her name. She would give anything to make things go back to normal.

"Alright...are you okay Regina."

The former queen now bandit closes her eyes. She lets a few tears run down but she nods. She turns and looks at her wife in the eyes and says.

"Have you ever met someone and instantly felt a connection? Have met someone that makes your heart skip several beats and makes you want to stare into their eyes forever even though you just met them?"

In Emma's eyes she can sees that spark of love for her but it doesn't last too long because Emma looks away. The blonde clears her throat and smiles, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes it was like that with my Robin" she responds.

"Really?" says Regina walking close to her. "Do you love him? Do you think he is your one true love? Or do you think there's someone who is your actual true love waiting?"

"Those are kind of personal questions to ask considering we just met" the blonde sounded a bit upset.

Regina backtracks a little. No matter what realm, what time, what situation they are in she would never make her wife angry at her on purpose.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" she says in a low voice.

Just when Emma was going to answer Robin appeared.

"Hey love are you alright out here?"

"Yes just having girl talk" says the blonde.

Regina has to hold back the many snarky remarks she had for the hobo. She reminds herself that Emma isn't her wife, that in this world everything is different, that she will never have Emma again.

"I think I should go...thank you for saving my life miss Swan."

Regina starts to walk away. The blonde stares after her, watches her go. Now why did that little thing sounded so familiar to the blonde? People have called her Miss Swan before. When Regina gets back to her little...whatever it is she is using as a home she sees a figure in front of what is supposed to be her home. She draws her knife out and approaches the figure. When she gets close enough she lets the knife fall and she gasps.

"Henry!"

**So I was pretty upset that SQ didn't happen this season. I mean how many sacrifices do this ladies gotta do for each other in order to see their strong love for one another ugh! Emma became the dark one to protect Regina for fucks sakes anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review and please follow me on twitter OnceRizzles -xoxo-**


	32. Chapter 32: Trying

**Thank you all for the great reviews. When I started this story I didn't know so many people would like it. But I am glad that I was mistaken. Here's another chapter for you wonderful people.**

"Henry!"

She runs towards the boy who runs towards her.

"Mom!"

They hug and Regina lets a few tears drop. She kisses the top of his head.

"Oh my prince I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

Henry hugs to her a bit closer. They stay like that until they hear a snap and look around. For safety they enter what is now Regina's home. She makes a little snack for them with what she has. It's not her mansion but the little, she still couldn't name it, was cozy. They eat and Regina tells him what she has found out about this land.

"Mom you have to stop that wedding!"

"Henry she isn't my true love in this story, she doesn't love me."

She says it brokenly. She never thought she would say the words, never thought she would see the day where she says 'Emma Swan doesn't love me.' She has to hold back the broken sobs that are threatening to come out. Henry stands and hugs her. The brunette clings to him.

"This isn't right mom, you know it isn't and even if it's in another universe I still think mom would fall in love with you at first sight, we have to try mom!"

Staring at the determination on her son's eyes makes her believe. Henry is the truest believer anyways. She wipes her tears and stands up with a nod and determination on her own eyes.

"Alright Henry lets go get our Emma back."

"Operation Mills-Swan is in progress."

Regina smiles and puts her hand across his shoulders. She bumps into him and they start to walk. According to the village people the wedding was being held in the church by the forest. They make their way there but a few yards back Regina stops. Henry turns and looks at her.

"Mom?"

"I can't...I- what if she rejects me Henry? What if her heart isn't telling her what mine is?"

The young boy walks to his mother. He smiles and holds her by the forearms.

"Mom you guys have the truest of love, your love is as big as they get okay, you guys are it...I think that nothing in this universe can make you guys stop loving each other."

She holds her chest as the words she said to Emma are thrown back at her by their son. She takes a shaky breath and starts to make her way to the church. That is until she is stopped by none other than Rumpelstiltskin himself.

"I'm afraid I can't let you stop this wedding...dearies."

He draws his sword out. Regina steps in front of Henry and takes the sword he somehow got with him. She draws her weapon up and Gold smirks.

"Ah the famous Regina Mills...I bet the queen will be happy I killed you."

'You are a hero in this story Gold and heroes don't kill."

"I do not know who this Gold is dear but I assure you that for that same reason it is why I will kill you."

He attacks her and Regina pushes Henry back.

"Henry, go now!" she yells.

They start to fight, trying to get the upper hand. Henry didn't know what to do all he knew was that his mom needed to stop that wedding. He sets off running towards the church but Gold pushes him to the sack of potatoes instead. The brunette angered by the fact that not only he is getting on her way to get to Emma; he has also touched their son. She launches herself at him, with all that she got. Suddenly the church bells are ringing and she looks back towards the church. In that split second he strikes, making a severe wound on her abdomen. She gasps and drops the sword, falling to the ground.

"Mom!" Henry runs towards her.

The church door open with the happy, married couple. Emma turns to see the scene before her. She gasps in concern.

"Regina?" she runs towards the brunette and the boy "Regina!"

She kneels next to the beauty. She doesn't care about her dress, or how weird it is that she is panicking and feels like her whole life has just ended because she is about to lose a women she just met. Robin comes and stands next to Henry.

"Emma what is going on? Oh no I got blood on my shoe."

"What the hell? Can't you see she is dying?"

Emma looks back at the brunette and smiles. Regina doesn't look away from those beautiful green eyes. At least she'll die in the hands of the one she loves most.

"Is there anything I can do?" Regina nods "What is it?"

"Kiss me one last time" says Regina with a broken sob and almost out of breath.

Emma doesn't even think. She bends down and connects their lips together in a soft, gently, loving kiss. A kiss that is far better and truer in love than she has ever had with Robin. She pulls back and rests foreheads with the brunette.

"What was that?"

"True love" whispers Regina, a hand cupping the blonde's cheek. "In the real world we are each other's' true love, we are married and have a son name Henry who is the boy right in front of you."

Emma looks up to see the crying boy. She looks back down at the bandit. There's shock on her eyes.

"We have magic and combined together our magic is the most powerful magic that has ever existed."

Emma processes all of this information. She doesn't have time however because the brunette takes her last gasping breathes, tells Henry she loves him and closes her eyes. The boy breaks down.

"Yes how tragic isn't it? At least my book ended the way it was supposed to of course but with a better twist."

They look at the author or now known as the ex-author. Emma stands in range and stalks to him. She starts to beat the shit out of him, asking him to bring her back, that whatever book he wrote, to change the ending. In that Henry sees the quill and takes it. The quill glows and everyone stands in shock.

"No it can't be...he's the new writer."

Emma looks at the ex-writer and smirks. She lets him go and goes back to where Henry is next to Regina's body. He takes a paper out and looks around for ink.

"There isn't any" says the ex-writer with a smile.

"All we needed last time was your blood because you had potential for darkness but I think that a hero's blood can work to."

"No!" Emma stops him with the sword.

Henry takes some of Regina's blood and writes on the paper. Before he writes the last part he looks at Emma.

"Hopefully I get to see both of you soon."

With that the last words are written. Emma opens her eyes and she finds herself at the sheriff station. She looks around for a couple of seconds, confused until it hits her.

"Regina!"

She disappears in a cloud of white smoke and teleports herself to their foyer. She looks around and yells her wife's name. No answer and she starts to lose her breath. She falls to the ground broken, she has lost Regina, they changed the book too late.

"Emma!"

She snaps her eyes to the top of the stairs where she sees her beautiful and more than alive wife. She stands and scrambles up the stairs. She envelopes the former queen in her arms and sobs in relief.

"You need to stop dying on me damn it!"

Regina holds her tighter. They bury each other's' faces on their necks. The door opens and in comes Henry.

"Moms!" he runs to them and hugs them.

They crumble to the floor with tears and sobs of overwhelming joy. They stay like that for a while. After composing themselves and starting on a light lunch. They are silent, enjoying each other's company until Emma breaks the silence.

"Oh my god!" Henry and Regina looks at her worried. "I kissed Robin Hood!" she makes a gag reflect.

Henry and Regina look at each other and then burst out in laughter. Emma scowls at them.

"Yes, yes oh please do laugh at the fact that I married a forest hobo! Ugh I can't believe his lips touched mine" a shiver of disgust runs through her only making the people she loves the most in this universe laugh harder.

She scowls but then joins in. Okay maybe it was a bit funny.


	33. Chapter 33: A Wish

Things have settled down since the whole new book thing. They helped Gold, got rid of his darkness. It was a bitch but now it is safely locked in an enchanted box as powerful as that darkness. The first few times they had run-ins with Robin it was awkward as hell. Eventually it was just a thing of the past and they all kept living their lives. Emma is home waiting for her wife to arrive from work. The blonde has decided to come home early because there's this thing that has been bugging her for a while. She is pacing the foyer when she hears a car door close. She stops and looks at the white door, willing it to open soon. The mayor enters and sees her wife waiting.

"Emma, darling I thought you were at work."

"Yeah I came home early because I have something I need to talk to you about. Henry is at my parents so we can talk."

Regina looks at her a bit worried but nods. She gestures for Emma to follow her to the studies. The blonde once inside the studies closes the door. She looks at her wife who is waiting expectantly for her to say what she got to say. The sheriff starts to pace yet again.

"Okay so we have only been married for like approximately a month and all that and that maybe this is a bit too soon but we are fairy tale characters for fuck sakes I mean everyone in here falls in love at the first chance they get with just one look so I think what I'm about to ask you isn't that irrational-"

"Emma, cielo you are rambling."

"Right sorry um okay here it goes" she takes a deep breath. "I want to have a baby.'

Regina takes a step back and leans against the desk. Her eyes are wide and she has no idea how to take that in. Emma chews her lip in a nervous gesture. There's silence that just seems to go on forever.

"Regina?' asks the savior in a tiny voice.

That voice seems to snap Regina back. She stares at her wife, trying to figure out just how to answer that request. She wants to have a baby with her wife and she doesn't think it's too early. She just can't really have any children.

"Darling there's nothing more in this world that I would love to have than a baby with you."

"But?" adds the blonde knowing that tone.

"I can't have any children...back in the enchanted forest I took a potion to make myself none fertile."

Emma looks at her with confusion and sadness. She hates being the cause of her wife's sadness. She wants to only bring happiness and joy to her savior. Emma takes a step back.

"So you didn't want any kids? But you adopted Henry-"

"I did want kids, I do but I drank that potion because of my mother I didn't want her trying to do the same thing she did to me when I was a kid, I didn't want her to make my child a monster like she made me."

The brunette looks to the ground. Emma wants to comfort her but she was a bit conflicted. She needed some air because she just saw her little fantasy of a pregnant Regina go out the window. She decides to do both and walks close to her wife.

"Hey you are not a monster, you never were you were just looking for an escape."

She kisses her temple and lets the brunette hug her for a minute. She takes a deep breath and pulls back. Smiling down at the mayor she steps back and let's go. Regina senses her inner thoughts; she doesn't even have to read her body language because their magic lets her know.

"I need some fresh air I'll be back."

Before Regina can say a word there's only white smoke left behind. She curses herself for teaching Emma that move. Sighing she grabs her apple cider and starts to drink. Emma finds herself on the forest by the wishing well. She doesn't know why of all places she teleported herself here. Leaning on the edge and looking down she sees a bit of the water since this well isn't so deep. She grabs a coin from her pocket and for the first time in her entire life she wishes with every fiber of her being to get that one thing she desires. Letting the coin slip off her hand and into the well she looks up at the sky and the endless starts and makes one final attempt. The sheriff laughs at her silliness and shakes her head. She starts to walk when she feels something weird between her legs.

Emma looks down and sees an unmistakable bulge between her thighs. What the hells? How did she magic herself a penis? Curious to see if she actually did or if she just made a strap-on appear she undoes her pants and lowers them along with her panties. Nope it is definitely a magic penis.

"Really I wish to have a kid with Regina and this is what you give me?"

But there's something different about this one. It isn't like the ones Regina magic up for her. Letting her hand go beyond the limp flesh she goes to look for her folds but comes to touch the balls that come with an actual male penis. Panic she teleports herself to where she last left her wife.

''Gina we have a problem!"

The panic was evident in her voice. Emma looks up to see her wife sitting on the couch of the study, drinking a glass of apple cider and eyes trained on her new appendage that suddenly springs to life under that gaze. Emma tries lowering the hardness.

"Hey no! No we can be having any of this no!"

Regina raises a perfect eyebrow and lets her lips form a tiny smirk. She stands and puts the glass on the table. She takes a step towards the blonde.

"Any of what?"

"Uh any of this" she says gesturing between them.

"And why not?"

The former queen unzips her dress. She watches as her wife follows every movement with her eyes. Letting the dress fall she steps out of it. Emma admires the brunette in her sinful underwear, her heels, eyes dark. Emma steps back, shaking her head as if to get rid of all naughty thoughts.

"I don't have a vagina!' she blurts out.

Regina looks down between her legs. Looking back up into her wife's green eyes she shrugs.

"We'll figure out how to make it come back later" with that she lowers her panties.

And okay Emma is way too turn on to say no. She grabs her wife by the hips and crashes her to her body. The extra appendage poking Regina's stomach as they kiss. The savior feels all the emotions from tonight trying to find a way out. Emotionally clouded she spins them around and then spins Regina, bending her over her desk. Regina swipes everything off and supports herself on her forearms and widens her stance. Emma undresses and steps back behind the blonde. Smacking an ass cheek she enters her.

The moan she got in response was sinful all on its own. She starts to thrust in and out, slowly. Regina reaches back with her hand and grips the back of a pale thigh.

"Please go faster" she breaths out.

Emma speeds up making Regina grip her thigh tighter. She pushes herself back, taking Emma in deeper. She arches her back, moans out her pleasure knowing Emma loves her being vocal. Relocating herself Emma aims to hit that one spot and when she sees Regina's free hand shot up to grasp the edge of the desk she knows she got it.

"Wow 'Gina you feel so good like this."

"Mm Emma!"

"Yeah that's right baby come for me."

"Uhn come with me, come inside me baby let me feel you come!"

The pick up their pace, Regina stands up, molding her back against Emma's front. Emma grips her hips and forces her deeper into her shaft. Regina reaches back and tangles one hand in blonde locks and kisses Emma deeply. Their movement becomes jerky and with no rhythm.

"AH! AHHH GOOOODDDD!"

Emma comes right behind her. Any concerns on getting Regina pregnant are out the window she unloaded every last of her come into Regina. She falls on her wife's back, both breathing heavy. The brunette lets out a gasp and a shiver at her sudden emptiness. They look to see Emma's original appendage back.

"How did you got an actual penis anyways?" pants the mayor.

"I don't know it just appeared" answers Emma.

Regina hums and teleports them to their bed. Snuggling they fall asleep but not before Emma wishes one last time from the bottom of her heart.


	34. Chapter 34:A Honeymoon Of Sorts

It's been a couple of weeks since they found out they were expecting. Regina no longer had morning sickness. Emma is at the sheriff station thinking about the events they have gone through as a couple. She then realizes that they never went on a honey moon. She grabs her phone and texts Regina.

'Where would you like to visit outside of StoryBrooke.'

She didn't have to wait so long for an answer.

'Paris...why?'

'Just curious, how you feeling?'

She stands and makes her way out of the station. She goes to the convent and speaks to blue. She agreed to help without hesitation.

'I've been good love, everything is good' answers Regina.

Emma smiles and replies with a 'good, gotta go love you' and received and 'I love you' back. The fairies go the forest. Emma smiles and goes back to work. Around lunch Blue told her everything was done and Emma nods and gives her thanks. She grabs her stuff and walks out towards her car. She goes to her wife's office. Once there she makes her way in, not even bothering to tell the assistant to check if Regina was free. She opens the door and the mayor looks up and a bright smile instantly takes over her features. Emma walks to her and kisses her softly.

"Grab your things and come with me" she says.

"Where-"

She gets caught off by a kiss. She sighs and kisses Emma back. Emma pulls away and caresses her cheek.

"Just do as I say okay?"

Regina sighs and nods. She grabs her purse and blazer. She walks out with Emma and gets in the yellow death trap. She doesn't ask questions even when she sees Emma drive up a trail deep into the forest. She suddenly comes into view with the city of Paris. She gasps and looks at Emma who smiles brightly. Regina leans in and pecks her lips.

"How did you do this?"

"I asked the fairies for help."

She shrugs and parks the car. She gets out and walks to the passenger side. She opens the door and helps her wife out. She closes the door and grabs Regina's hand and makes her way into Paris.

"Care to have a walk with me down the streets of Paris Mrs. Mills-Swan?"

Regina smiles "I would love to Mrs. Mills-Swan."

They smile, kiss and start to walk down the streets of this magic Paris. They realize that the stores where all real and so was the food. They eat at a nice café and enjoy each other's company. They go to the Eiffel tower and admire the city. Emma turns to look at Regina and smirks a bit.

"You know I've always wanted to have sex in the Eiffel Tower" she comments casually.

Regina looks at her and grins. She walks to her in sensual strides. She puts her hands around Emma's neck while Emma holds her waists.

"It's that so?"

Emma nods and Regina smirks as she leans in and kisses the blonde passionately. After a few minutes of kissing things start to escalate. They make love against the railing, on the floor, against the wall.

"OHH GOD EMMAA" cries Regina as she comes for like the 6th time.

They hold each other, naked body against naked body. They are sweating and breathing heavy. They rest foreheads and smile.

"I love you" breathes out the blonde.

"I love you too" answers the brunette.

They pull away and start to dress again. They continue to see the more of Paris. It was almost midnight by the time they got back home. Regina couldn't stop smiling. They make it inside and lock the door behind them. Henry was staying with Snow and David. They go upstairs and change into their pajamas.

"Thank you Emma today was perfect."

She says to her wife once they were settled in bed. She has never been shown so much love in her life. Emma smiles and kisses her temple. She pulls the mayor closer to her.

"Anything for you my queen" she whispers.

"Emma I'm afraid" whispers Regina.

"Of what?"

There's silence at first. Regina takes a deep breath and looks at Emma with unshed tears.

"What if I'm not a good mother? What if our baby hates me just like Henry did? Or, or what if they turn out to be evil just like me?" she chokes out.

Emma pulls Regina into a passionate kiss. She pulls back only an inch.

"You listen to me okay? You are an amazing mother Regina, so wonderful and I know that with this baby will adore you because you are the perfect mother. Henry never hated you Regina he was just young and his mind thought everything was simply black and white. And you aren't evil Regina and you weren't born like that either. What is that one line you always say? Evil isn't born..."

"It's made" finishes Regina.

She was smiling with a couple of tears running down her face. She nods and wipes them away. She pecks Emma's lips.

"You're right, thank you I don't know what I'd without you."

"Curse an entire realm" jokes Emma and ends up receiving a punch in the arms.

She laughs and kisses Regina, pulling her closer. The brunette cuddles to her and sighs. She closes her eyes already drifting into sleep.

"Good night my Swan" she murmurs.

Emma smiles softly and kisses her temple one last time before following.

"Good night my queen."

**Short I know it's just I'm having a total writer's block. I need some new ideas so if there's anything you guys want to see happened let me know! -xoxo-**


	35. Chapter 35: Hormones

I

**I know I've been MIA but I honestly have had zero ideas on how to continue my stories. I have no clue to where this is heading. I started this plot with a plan and somewhere along it just puffed away lol. So I guess whenever an idea struck I'll simply write it down and if ya'll have an idea let me know please.**

Regina's first trimester was smooth. The morning sickness was really all that bothered her. She is now entering her second trimester and her bump is just starting to show and people are starting to get suspicious. They haven't told anyone because they didn't want to risk it. They needed to make sure the baby would come to the point of where a miscarriage was slim to none. w that chance was slim and the sooner they tell people the better because Regina can barely hide it anymore. She has zero clothes that aren't tight enough to show the slight bump and her mood swings that have just started were leaving everyone -including Emma- perplexed.

Emma seriously didn't know how she'll survive the rest of this pregnancy if this is what it will consist off. Just the other day she had stopped by the brunette's office for lunch and found her crying. She got so worried she dropped their food and rushed to her wife's side. When she asked the brunette had told her, her favorite pen broke. Okay first the blonde had no idea madam mayor had a favorite pen and second she thought it was something serious. Oh boy how she regretted saying that out loud. The brunette stopped crying quicker than you can say noodles.

"This isn't serious enough for you!?" said her wife angrily.

Emma was baffle by the sudden change and the rant that came after that. Emma seriously didn't know how to respond because from the pen Regina then moved to the topic of how she will be fatter than a cow and then tears came once again. Emma simply comforted Regina and then she was on the desk with Regina's lips everywhere. Well she wasn't complaining about that particular thing.

She is currently on her desk, doing paperwork. Her father left for patrol 10 minutes ago. She smells the fait aroma of Regina's magic before purple smoke is enveloping her and then bam! Regina is there, straddling her.

"Hi there" is the first thing that Emma says.

Her hands move to her wife's hips. Regina smirks down at her wife and kisses her. It's passionate and deep and Emma so totally knows where this is going.

"Hi" says the brunette as she pulls back.

She starts to kiss down a strong jaw, towards a pale neck. Emma is already breathing heavy, hands gripping Regina's hips. This was dangerous; her father could walk in any minute.

"Regina" she says warns lamely.

Regina grins and hums. She bites Emma's pulse point. She grabs Emma's had and pushes it up her skirt. Both women moan at the first contact. Apparently Regina went commando today.

"Just a quickie" murmurs Regina.

Emma can only nod as she starts to rub Regina's clit fast and hard. Regina moans wantonly and kisses Emma once more. The blonde works quickly, knowing she has limited time with her gorgeous wife. After a few minutes of quickly rubbing she circles her wife's entrance and then pushes to fingers in.

"Ohh yesss! God Emma so good" she pants out and Emma smirks.

She starts to thrust in and out at a fast, hard pace. Regina started to ride her fingers, meeting each thrust. The former queen buries her face on the savior's neck, muffling her cries. She is so close she can almost touch her climax. Just when she's about to fall over the edge they are interrupted.

"Hey Emma...OH MY GOD! NOOOOO" yells Charming as he moves around, trying to cover this image that is now engrave in his mind forever.

Regina freezes mid grind and Emma's hand stops completely. Both their cheeks burn red with embarrassment. Their eyes are wide and they cannot seem to move from the position they have been caught in. Then it all kick started and Regina was jumping off of Emma like she's been burned and fixing herself quickly.

"This is something I could've gone by without seeing!" squeaks Charming.

The image of his daughter and daughter-in-law having sex still fresh. He shakes his head and hits his forehead gently against the wall.

"Shoot me now" grumbles Emma in embarrassment.

"No shoot **me**" shoots charming back.

Regina is still quiet, standing in the corner. She didn't know what to say. She looks at Emma and smiles apologetically.

"Welp this is my cue to leave" and before Emma can say anything there's only purple smoke.

Emma blinks several times. She stands and calls her wife.

"Regina you better come back here or so help me" she hisses down the phone.

"I can't Emma, I'm mortified and I feel like crying and god my hormones are all over the place."

And she sounded like she was hyperventilating and Emma felt sorry. She sighs and says a short 'fine' and they hang up. She looks at her dad and smiles sheepishly. There's an awkward silence, it stretches out.

"We shall not speak of this ever again."

"Deal" says Emma and they go about their day.

Charming might be a brave prince but there's limits to his bravery. Her rather fight a dragon then catch his daughter in a compromise position and then talk about. No, no a man has his limits of bravery. It was week of Emma avoiding eye contact with his father and Regina avoided running into Charming at all cost. Sooner or later they had to face each other again. When Snow invited the Swan-Mills family for dinner the next Friday it was sooner rather than later. When Charming opens the door he greets his grandson. He stares at Emma and Regina, an awkward silence and then Emma blurts.

"Tacos!" and blushes.

"That's not fair! We were at our home!"

"I was living here!"

Regina was so confused and Snow and Henry where simply staring. They knew what Emma and Charming where talking about and Snow was a bit flushed at that. That's when Regina seemed to caught on.

"OOKAY! Can we NOT talk about this anymore? It will never happen again!" whines Regina and it was so unlike her that both Charming and Emma shut their mouth.

An hour later everything was back to normal. Henry, Charming and Emma where playing a game on Henry's PlayStation he had for when he spend the night at his grandparents'. Snow and Regina where having tea and simply talking. Suddenly Snow smiles knowingly at Regina and Regina thought she would have to relive the embarrass moment she had at the station.

"So how far along are you?"

The question took Regina by surprised. Snow laughs lightly and pats Regina's hand.

"You are talking to a woman that has been pregnant twice. You're glowing and well your stomach is starting to show."

Regina blushes and smiles warmly. She instinctively rubs her stomach. She looks at Snow.

"I'm 4 and a half months along" she says softly.

"I'm happy for you both. I get another grandbaby" she says excitedly.

They both chuckle and continue drinking their tea. Who would've thought this would be Regina's life after trying to kill and destroy the Charmings for so long. Fate is such a funny thing.

**Okay so I had to like have them get caught at least once haha. So how you like? Review and vote please! Sorry once again for taking forever -xoxo-**


End file.
